K-On Fate: Master Sonia
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Continuing where "K-On Fate: New Neighbors" left off, Sonia devise a plan to capture Yui, and begin her NEW Perfect World. Lan has new friends and allies to back him up. Will he save his love from Master Sonia's grip? Featuring characters from Date A Live, Death Parade, & Vocaloid. Rated M for sexual themes, foul language, nudity, & intense violence.
1. Prologue

Following the events of the Black Amethyst, Mio, a woman with long black hair and huge breasts, was cuddling by another woman, Sonia, a girl with purple hair, and a white bra and panties on. They kissed each other, as Mio whispered, "I love you, Master…"

Sonia whispered, "Of course you do, my dear…"

Sonia Strumm was once a guitarist for MegaStar. However, she reveals herself to be a robot, powered by pure energy gems that can last up to 10 days or so. Mio is her minion and doll, and also her lover, after they severed ties with Geo Stelar, another android that was powered by the gems. They continued, as Sonia said, "Soon, my dear Mio, it's almost time… and we will have everything under control, and make a perfect world…"

Mio asked, "And of Maylu, Tory, and Geo? Shall we repair them and bring MegaStar back?"

Sonia shook her head and said, "NO. I have given thought, and I never told Lan… but… MegaStar is over."

"OH? But what of Geo?"

"Ah! That's the surprise, my dear. I have already created a brand new Geo Stelar."

"OH? You repaired him?"

"No. I repaired _her_. Behold, our brand new _Mio Stelar_!"

She got out of bed and rolled in an android that resembles Mio, but with a light muscle tone. Sonia giggled, "See? Our ex-boyfriend is now modified to become _Mio Stelar_ , our useful and obedient slave."

The robot woman was actually Geo Stelar, who was remodified by Sonia, turning him into Mio.

Mio whimpered, "OH! Geo… What did they do to you?"

Sonia said, as Mio held Geo tight, "Oh, I changed his appearance, now and then. Besides, I was sick of his stupid ugly face. I broke up with him, and we did it happily. HAH! Happiness is human trash! HA, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Mio sniffled, as she caressed Geo's body, "Oh, no… Poor dear…"

Sonia huffed, "Oh, knock it off. You dumped him!"

Mio barked, "You didn't have to make him into me!"

Sonia said, "Sorry. When I remodify Geo, your face was all I can think of. But with a second Mio, I'll have _you_ to myself. Plus, Geo Stelar is no longer a working slave… being that the band is dead."

Mio sniffled, as Sonia opened Geo's chest panel, with showed no gem. Sonia said, "Now, all I need is your gem. Lemme remove it for you."

Mio shrieked, "NO! Not my power cell! It was Geo's and you gave it to-."

Sonia removed it, as Mio slurred, freezing in place, "Meeeeeeeeeeeeeee…"

Her body was rigid, as her arms were slightly out, and her eyes went black. Sonia said, as she whispered, "Geo… Go to hell."

She placed the gem in Geo's socket, as _Mio Stelar_ started to move. She beeped, as she spoke, "Hello, Master."

Geo started to speak in Mio's voice, as she said, "How are you today? Would you like to make out?"

Sonia huffed, "Uh, I made you as my ex-boyfriend. Besides, I have big plans."

She ordered, "Mio Stelar! Take Mio away to the basement. I have a surprise for her. Also, fit her into the dress I got her."

Mio Stelar said, "Affirmative, Master."

Mio Stelar carried Mio away, as Sonia said, in a sinister voice, "Now… It is time… Time for the second phase of my plans for a _Perfect World_. Lan Hikari… and Yui… Soon, you two lovebirds, will be mine."

She left to follow Mio & Geo.

* * *

 ** _K-On Fate:  
Master Sonia_**

* * *

Inside a private room, downstairs, Sonia was brushing Mio's hair, as Geo brought in Mio's dress. They helped put it on, as it was a reveal black princess outfit, with a long black skirt and violet sapphires on her frills. Sonia then applied black eyeliner and blue eyeshadow, and gave her red lipstick. She then opened up her chest panel and gave her a fully charged violet gem. She placed it inside, as Sonia kissed her. Mio suddenly woke up, as Geo bowed to her, "Mio… You are awake, my queen."

Mio said to Geo, "Mio Stelar, thank you."

She was a whole new person, as she not only obeyed Sonia, but she was more calm and emotionless. She smiled to Sonia, as she asked, "Master, thank you for making me what I am. I feel like a whole new person. But after what occurred, I can never love, again."

Sonia smiled, "Not quite…"

She gave Mio a diamond ring, with a blue gem on it, as she said, "This… will solidify our love and relationship, not just as Master and Slave, but as my lovely wife…"

Mio blushed, not showing a smile, "I love it."

Sonia held her shoulders and said, "Now, my darling Mio, we have to get ready for Plan B. With the Black Amethyst gone, we can-."

"But wait!" Geo asked, "How can we recharge, without a power source?"

Sonia said, "Oh, I had ways. I found me a bright gem, the size of a two-story house, and made into our own personal core. We have long enough to live, to begin our brand new perfect world, _and_ for a new band."

Mio stared at Geo, as she said, "You still didn't have to make Geo into a clone of me."

Sonia said, " _Au contraire_ , Mio. Look into her pants…"

Mio looked inside, as she blushed, but also gagged. She cried, "Master… You… YOU DIDN'T!"

Sonia said, "So? Who said I can erase Geo from my life? I made _her_ transgender. Mio Stelar may be female, but there's still some Geo inside… and outside."

Mio was happy, as she asked, "Shall I take Mio Stelar to my room, to test out, Master?"

Sonia cried, "And ruin your newly-applied makeup? NO! Mio Stelar is off-limits! She's _my_ slave!"

She winked and whispered, "Maybe later, okay?"

Both androids giggled, as Geo spoke, "Mio… Sonia…"

Mio turned to Geo and said, "I'm so sorry, Geo… I loved you, but things are different now. I think we should see other people."

Mio said that, as Geo was shocked. He suddenly lost control of himself, and Mio Stelar took over him. Sonia recreated Geo into Mio Stelar, as she responded that she didn't destroy Geo Stelar, she recycled him. Mio smirked, as she suddenly let out a devilish grin, "So, you saved his certain parts, just for me. But I still say that was uncalled for. But who cares? Mio Stelar, our puppet…"

Geo spoke, as he was uncontrollable, "Yes, Master Mio. I am Mio Stelar. I live to obey."

Mio giggled evilly, as Sonia said, "Good… And now, we begin part 2 of our plan… Lan Hikari… Yui… soon, they will be ours."

Mio asked, "One question… Any idea what our band name will be called?"

Sonia pondered and said, "Good thinking… We're called " _Star Robots_ "."

Mio said, "Sounds like a ring to it, it shimmers, like my beautiful new gem…"

Geo spoke, "That name is too obvious. Suppose fans haze at us, Master, being we are artificial beings."

Sonia replied, "Good point."

She gasped, as she smirked, "Star Robots… Gem beings… ring to it…"

She tilted her head to the side, as she beeped, " _Gem… Star… Robots…_ "

Sonia bellowed, "We are called… _The GemStars_."

Mio & Geo bowed, "Perfect name."

Sonia cackled, "AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! I am glad I thought of it."

Geo huffed, as he said, "It's _my_ idea."

Sonia roared, "QUIET, YOU!"

Sonia held Mio's face and said, "And now, my darling…"

Mio added, "…we shall begin…"

They both concluded, "…our next plan…"

They laughed evilly, as the androids that were once KEION Robots have become evil. Will they succeed in capturing Lan & Yui? If so, The GemStars will have become the brand new sensation.

* * *

At the warehouse, that night, Mio, Sonia, and Geo arrived, seeing three figures standing in place, while nine others were on the floor. A girl with dark pink hair was standing in place, alongside a girl with pink hair, and a girl with blonde hair done in huge pigtails. They remained standing idly, like mannequins.

"Ah… Maylu Sakurai… Luna Platz… Yuno Gasai…" Sonia smirked, "Interesting…"

Mio gasped, "My word. Some of our drones are all unstable. Shall we repair them, Master?"

"Repair them?" Sonia laughed, "Don't be silly. These nine slaves are worthless… We'll tend to them, later. As for these three, we shall use them, as our armada. Having just Mio Stelar isn't right. But what's the use of a robot male, who's now a transgender-fembot? No, you need _more_ minions. _MORE!_ "

Sonia said, "And these beauties will be perfect…"

Maylu was standing straight, as Sonia looked into her eyes, "I never thought I'd use _you_ , again. But these two… interesting choice. And Geo _does_ like Luna… while Yuno… so intimidating…"

Sonia brushed Maylu's hair with her hand, slowly, as she was caressing her, "Maylu Sakurai… You shall be a new minion to me."

Mio bowed, "Master, shall we take these minions away?"

Sonia said, "Yes. Mio! Mio Stelar! Take Maylu, Yuno, & Luna away to the secret lab. As for these nine rejects, I'll tend to them, myself."

Mio & Geo bowed, "Yes, Master."

Mio carried Maylu away, while Geo carried Yuno and Luna in his arms. Sonia packed away the remaining nine, as she said, "I don't know how it happened, but whatever made them wake up, it's of no use. Pity… You would've been fine volunteers, too."

Y _andere… Dark Stars of the Universe… MegaStar… Tea Time…_ Those bands were no more, as they were nothing more than Sonia's husks, and slaves to the vile master.

 **XXXXX**

Moments later, Mio successfully converted each of the girls into Gem-powered androids, wearing tight pink and blue jumpsuits, with their chests exposed, to leave their chest panels open, where their respective gem is to be inserted. Mio prepared each gem for the girls, on a small altar, from where the Black Amethyst once stood. Mio had a pink gem for Yuno, an aqua gem for Maylu, and a yellow gem for Luna. Mio said, "As soon as my master returns, we can begin. I have already converted you three into one of us… and I told Lan that I can bring Maylu back; though, not Tory… and I hope you love the dear fetching new uniforms I have for you."

She stated, "Welcome to the band… Welcome to _The GemStars_."

Sonia appeared, as she said, "Excellent… I like the choice of uniforms."

Mio said, "Well, most of our school uniforms were ripped and destroyed… I had to get some spare costumes…"

Sonia asked, "Did you get them from your teacher?"

Mio huffed, "Arrogant dog. No, I didn't. I made them, myself."

Sonia smiled, "Top notch work, my dear."

Mio asked, "Thank you. Shall I activate our new slaves?"

"No." Sonia responded, "It's getting late, and we should recharge. Come. Mio. Mio Stelar. We depart. I shall take their respective gems to my chamber, where they will remain fully charged, until morning."

Mio asked, "And of Lan & Yui?"

Sonia said, "I shall tell them, tomorrow. Yui mustn't know about my true identity… At least, not yet."

Mio whispered, "Yes… And once Mio joins us…"

Sonia added, "…in The GemStars…"

They both concluded, "… _no one_ can stop us! No man shall ever end us, now!"

Mio said, with Sonia, in unison, alternating each word, "We… shall… achieve… a perfect… world…"

They kissed, as they went back upstairs, while Geo followed, meeting with Mio & Sonia.

 **XXXXX**

Mio was lying in bed, as Sonia was dressed in pink pajamas, playing her yellow guitar. She whispered words to herself, as she was sitting on the bedside. As she continued to play, Mio was sound asleep. Sonia said, "Beautiful… Every time I play my guitar, it's like angels praising to me."

She whispered, "Everything will be set."

She then stated, "While I am simply Sonia Strumm… that is my programmable name. From now on… I am simply known as… _Master Echo_."

After that, she went to bed and slept by Mio, cuddling right beside her.


	2. Chapter 1

The next day, Lan Hikari, a boy with light brown hair, was sleeping by Yui, a girl with brown hair. She was sleeping in her pink shirt and panties, as Lan was in his blue boxers. He was holding Yui tight, as they were sleeping together. The sun shone through the window, as Lan woke up. He nudged Yui, as she sat up, feeling refreshed. She yawned, as she lied back down, powering off. Lan sat up, as he saw Yui still fast asleep. He sighed and said, "After _five hours_ of saying _Maylu_ to her, she's tired out. I wonder if Mio can recharge her crystal for me. I'm not so sure if her master found a way, whoever she is."

Yui sat up, as she moaned, "Maylu… Do me, Lan Hikari… Say her name, again."

He sighed, "Yui, enough! I can't wear you out, after every single time."

She pouted, "Sorry, Master."

"Master?!" Lan asked, "What about your master? Why call me that?"

Yui said, "I don't know… I have a strong feeling that you are now my master, you hot studly human being. Handsome. Beautiful… OH! Say her name again to me!"

"Yui!"

"Sorry! Sorry! I love you, Master."

"Enough! Not today, I'm exhausted… well, I would be, since I woke up. I'm going to take a shower. You need to get in?"

Yui smiled, "Showers are illogical. We usually take baths, and a scrub down, every night."

"By yourself?"

"Sometimes. My friends usually help me."

"Oh, some sort of sexual theme?"

"PLEASE! I do clean myself, now and then! I'm not a piece of cloth!"

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. If you're going to take a bath, bathe with me, Master…"

"Co-ed bathing?! Certainly not!"

Yui sobbed, as she was sad, "YOU DON'T LOVE ME!"

He barked, "OH, KNOCK IT OFF!"

He calmed down and said, "Look, maybe some other time, or I can have Sonia clean you."

"Oh, okay. Mio's probably worn out, after she and Geo made out."

A knock on the door was made, as Lan answered it. He saw it was Sonia, as she said, "Hello, Lan."

Lan said, "Sonia? What are you doing here?"

Sonia said, "I have bad news… We're breaking the band up."

"WHAT? Why?"

Sonia said, "Geo had a sudden relapse, and collapsed on the floor. Mio tried to resuscitate him, but no luck… We have no choice. MegaStar is over!"

Sonia sobbed and cried, albeit she was acting, in order to gain Lan's trust. Lan said, "I'm sorry to hear that. Is Geo gonna pull through?"

Sonia sniffled, "He will. He's gonna live! The band will live!"

Lan smiled, "If not, we're gonna build Geo Stelar~! MegaStar is NOT going anywhere!"

Sonia thought, as she was pissed, "Fuck. Is he _that_ dense? Geo's dead, and Mio Stelar is born!"

She giggled, "Ah, not to worry. I can have Mio try to revive him. We can give hope for LOVE!"

She walked off, as Lan asked, "Hey, wait!"

She stopped and asked, "Yes?"

Lan said, "Is Mio available? I mean, Yui needs to take a bath with you guys. Will you take her to the bathhouse, while I take a shower?"

Sonia smiled and said, "Sure. I'll have her off your hands…"

She sneered, "You tease… You animal…"

Lan said, "Great. I'll go get her."

Sonia whispered, as she glared, the minute Lan turned away, "Yui-Bot's _my_ property, you pervert. And I overheard you screaming Maylu's name to her, like you're giving Yui an orgasm."

Lan asked, "You say something?"

Sonia giggled, "OH, NOTHING, LAN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Lan stated, "Good. I'll tell her, in a moment."

Lan went to get Yui, as Sonia whispered, "Yes… Lan Hikari. And soon, Yui will be ours, soon. However, I cannot reveal to her that I am her Master, just yet. It doesn't feel right. I better plan something, to avoid suspicion from both of them…"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the bathhouse, Yui was in the locker room with Mio, as Yui said, "Mio… You look different…"

Mio has Mio Stelar's face on, since she and Mio Stelar are the same. She said, "Oh, this? Well, I had to wash my makeup off."

 _Earlier, in the basement, Sonia removed Mio & Geo's faces, and then placed Mio's painted face on the table. She attached Geo's face, the one that resembles Mio's, sans makeup, to Mio, as Sonia said, "I don't wanna ruin the queen's makeup."_

 _Mio spoke, as she asked, "Was that wise, Master?"_

 _Sonia said, "Well, someone has to use Geo's body for something. Plus, you two are like twins."_

 _Mio added, "Except the Mio without the face has male genitalia."_

 _Sonia joked, "Oh, really, now. Besides, we have a lot to do, but first, we should wash up."_

 _Mio asked, "What about our minions?"_

 _Sonia said, "In a moment. First things first. Come."_

Mio thought, "It feels uncomfortable, wearing Geo's new face, but it's a perfect fit."

Yui asked, "Mio, you okay?"

Mio said, "OH! Oh, nothing, Yui… I'll join you, in a bit."

Yui, with just a towel around her body, walked off, carrying a basin, washcloth, and a bottle of shampoo. Mio wrapped her hair with a towel and said, in a quiet voice, "I'm sorry, Yui…"

At the bath, Yui was relaxing in the water, feeling refreshed. She sighed, "Ahhhhh… Sheer bliss… I feel fully charged, even though my power cell is about 75% up."

As she relaxed, a deep female voice was made, from behind the screen. Sonia's silhouette appeared, as she said, "Yui…"

Yui asked, "Who said that?"

Sonia replied, "I did."

She modified her voice, to avoid knowing that she's really Sonia Strumm. Yui looked at the shadow, as she asked, "Who are you?"

Sonia replied, "I am your master."

Yui gasped, "OH! Master?"

"How goes everything, my dear Yui…"

"Oh, nothing really. Lan & I are starting to get to know each other well. OH! How about Ricchan and Mugi? Did you find a way to salvage them? I miss them…"

Sonia replied, "It's fine. They will be up and running, soon. If you don't mind, I'd like you to stay in touch with me, before we can begin our newest plan."

"But… I don't know how long I can live, now that our power source is gone."

"Nonsense, I had a back-up gem with me. If you ever decide to see me, again, feel free to contact me."

Yui asked, "Will you come back, face-to-face? I wanted to know who you are."

"It's not time, yet. I don't think it's the right time. Yui…"

Sonia said, "I want you to do me the favor… and break up with Lan!"

Yui asked, "What?"

Sonia said, "It's interfering with our perfection. I am aware that we're trying to revive Tory & Maylu, as well… but Lan is inferior, while you are perfect. Break up with him, and join me… otherwise, you'd be in a hot and steamy romance with him, for a while longer… because I am _not_ saving you, this time."

Yui pleaded, "NO! I can't break up with him! He saved us, including Sonia and Geo! But now, I am happy… Yui is the closest to a man that I can ever love, other than Mio…"

Sonia asked, "Do you love Lan?"

Yui nodded, "Yes."

Sonia turned away and thought, "She's hard to crack… and she wants to be happy. Should I or shouldn't I?"

The shadow of Sonia vanished, as Yui asked, "Huh? Master? Wait! Master, come back!"

Sonia appeared from behind Yui and asked, "You okay, Yui?"

Yui gasped, as she saw Sonia. She smiled and said, "Oh, it's just you. I'm fine."

She beeped, as she spazzed a bit, "I'm-fine-fine-fine."

She calmed down, as Sonia said, "Want me to scrub your back? Mio's already in the bathtub."

Yui giggled, "Please do."

Sonia then held up a sponge and whispered, "Yui… Lan… Forgive me…"

 **XXXXX**

After the bath, Mio went back into her room, as Sonia joined in. Yui returned to the room next door.

Downstairs, in the basement, Sonia detached Mio's face and replaced it back to Geo's frozen body. Mio held her own face up and reattached the face on. She then said to Geo, "It's almost ready. Sorry, I had to freshen up…"

Geo responded, "Not at all Master. I was only obeying you…"

Sonia said, "Seems you're on the weakening side, Mio Stelar. Do not worry. Once we have Yui back in our collective… we shall begin."

Geo held Sonia tight and said, "You're right, Master. Lemme stay by you, my darling Master Echo."

Sonia huffed, "You DO realize that I'm already taken."

Mio responded, "And that your queen has her in her hands, and not yours, my darling ex-lover."

Mio was dressed in her flowing gown. Mio replied, right to Sonia, "I had the rest of the minions on standby. Your queen shall await the order."

"Excellent. Once Yui is close, she's ours."

"Indeed. Now, Sonia… I mean, Master… Remove your gem…"

Sonia opened her small intent, as Mio removed the pink gem in her. Mio then said, "As I thought… You need to recharge, Master. Let me take care of that, my love."

Geo bowed and asked, "Shall I assist, Queen Mio?"

Mio replied, "You stay put. I shall do it, myself. Watch over her, Mio Stelar."

Geo nodded, as he looked over his master. She was standing in position, with her eyes half-closed and her body rigid. He hugged her and said, "Sonia…"

Despite that Mio Stelar was created, there was very little of Geo Stelar inside. Too bad that Sonia & Mio made sure he wouldn't be arisen; which is for the best, since he'd be super shocked, being changed into a woman, in his ex-girlfriend's likeness. As he was hugging Sonia, he let go and said, "Yui… Soon, you should return to us. Soon."

He returned to his position and powered off. The basement was quiet, as Geo & Sonia remained in place.

 **XXXXX**

Mio, meanwhile, went into a small room, and placed Sonia's gem down on the vanity table. She said that Sonia will be charged up, by tomorrow morning. She looked in the mirror and admired herself. She then said, "Mio… Mio Akiyama… You are dead. Dead, from humans… Dead, from your own kind… Dead, from your friends… You are the NEW Mio Akiyama, hot, sexy, alluring, elegant, sultry…"

She clasped her breasts and whispered, in a passionate hush, "…and regal…"

She let go and said, "Everything is almost set. Yui… Forgive me for what I'm about to do. Tomorrow, it will begin. Luna, Maylu, and Yuno… Soon enough, you shall be assisting me. And Lan Hikari… whatever happens, know this… You knew of my little secret, from Yui. Mark my words…"

She stared at the mirror and let out a slight smile, with her eyes showing a devious look, "The next night you have sex with her… will be your LAST!"

She stepped back and sat down in the bed. Mio was controlled by her own evil persona. She lied down, in her dress, as she passed out, going to sleep.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, next door from their room, Yui was sitting in the bedside, worried. Lan asked, "Something wrong? Come to bed, sweetie. I can say Maylu at you, so you can be horny…"

Yui said, as she was sad, "Not tonight. I'm starting to… feel… funny…"

She whispered, "Mio… Master… Why wouldn't you talk to me, about what happened with Mugi & Ricchan? Why?"

Lan said, "Come on, baby. Lie by my side. You're upset over what you saw, and yet…"

"That's not it! My master… after all this time, does she hate me? I have NO power source… and Mio can't tell me when and where. I don't have much time to live. Lan, darling…"

She went to Lan and hugged him, while crying on his shoulder. He petted her head and shushed her, "Shh, shh, shh, it's alright. I'm here for you, Yui… I mean, Maylu."

Yui sobbed, but didn't listen. Lan said, as he looked out the window, "I should talk to Sonia about Yui & Mio's life source. Maybe we can find out more from their master."

Yui thought, as she was weeping, "Break up with Lan? Risk a romantic life, or sacrifice a life, in general, namely me? I can't leave him, nor do I want to die… I can't…"

After crying for minutes, she passed out. They went to bed, as it was now Midnight.


	3. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, in a sake bar, a muscular man in red spiky hair, dressed in a bartender's suit, was finished serving drinks to customers. Afterwards, he saw a portrait of himself and a girl with long blonde hair and thick eyebrows, holding each other. He sighed and said, "Mugi…"

He was Ginti, a bartender who used to date Mugi, a robot that turned evil and tried to create her own world; she was also Ginti's ex-girlfriend. He placed the picture down and turned the photo face down. He was a little heartbroken. However, a woman with long black hair, in a school uniform and a black scarf appeared, from in the shadows. He called out, "Hello? Who's there?"

She just walked off, as she hid in the darkness. He called out, "Uh, anyone?"

He looked on the counter and saw a small yellow gem with a note.

" _A disturbance is going on. Meet me at the alley, at around 1am. Do not be late. I will explain everything.  
The gem you possess… well, it will be explained. A great battle will begin, and I want you on our side._"

Ginti said, "Hmm… Did that person give me something? I can't leave now, because it's going to be busy… But then again, maybe it'll explain the answers. Huh, nice gem, by the way. Reminds me of-."

He looked at the gem and said, "Mugi?"

He saw images of himself and Mugi, together, from long ago, from inside the gem. He said, as he was sad, "How in the world? That's-. Why it-."

He gasped, as he saw Mugi, with dark eyes, dismantling Ritsu, in her laboratory. He cringed, "No way…"

 **XXXXX**

Back at the apartments, Mio was up, at around 15 minutes to one. She viewed Yui, from in the window, as she was worried. She said, "Yui… Please forgive me."

She knocked on the window, as Yui woke up. She saw Mio, as she signaled to her. She whispered, "Yui… Yui… Yui, we need to talk."

Yui moaned, as she got dressed. She wore a pink shirt and shorts, and left Lan's bedside. Yui approached the door. She opened it, and Mio smiled, "Hello… Yui."

Yui moaned, "What is it?"

Mio said, "The master… She said that she'll think of something… but I don't know how long we have, before we perish from existence. You and I are the only working KEION Bots left."

"It's sad to hear about Mugi & Ricchan. Can she fix them?"

"Ritsu, yes. But Mugi, I'm afraid not. Plus, she lied about Jun… She's dead. But is one of us, now."

"Oh, dear. But how is-?"

"Inconclusive. She isn't responding. Luckily, Geo and Sonia agreed to assist me, seeing that some of their friends were nabbed. If they died, we can bring them to life."

"Oh, sorry about that."

"But the good news is that we managed to revive Maylu, Luna, and Yuno. We're almost done. Now, all we need is to revive the rest. I was wondering if you can help me out, Yui."

She reached her hand out and winked, "Sonia needs the female help, after all."

Yui paused and hesitated. She whispered, "Mio… I'm curious… Does Geo & Sonia know about this? We have not much time to live…"

"Indeed." Mio said, "But my gem is starting to become obsolete, being it was from Ritsu's. But…"

She opened her panel and showed a dark blue gem, "The master gave me a new one, since I said that Ritsu's gem hold many sad memories. I just wish…"

Yui reached to the gem, but Mio swatted her hand away. She barked that it's not a toy, and that she needed it. Yui apologized, and said that she wanted a new gem, too. Mio felt her chest and said, "Hmm… Your gem is weakening. I have an idea."

She opened the small intent, showing Yui's gem, and then closed her eyes. Mio's energy from her dark gem expelled from it, traversing into Yui's gem, fully charging it. Mio said that it's something that she has been doing, for emergencies, and that it can only siphon out excess energy. Yui felt fully charged, as she said, "When I feel weak again, I can come to you. Thank you, Mio~!"

Mio said, "Well… if you agree on one task for me, I can help you. But it won't be easy. I… I don't have much time. I gotta go."

She ran off, back to Sonia's apartment, as Yui whispered, "Mio… You can tell me."

She shrugged her shoulders and went back to Lan's room. Mio, meanwhile, was behind the door, sneering to the window, "Fool. She is dumb as a rock. Soon, Yui, you shall be mine. We strike, tomorrow. And then, we shall begin… Yui, I want to know if you're on our side. If you're with him, then I cannot help you, anymore."

She turned away and said, "Die… like the abandoner that you are. You can last up to two weeks, but that is all I can do."

She went back to the bedroom and went to sleep. Meanwhile, down below, Maylu was near the motionless Geo & Sonia. She brushed Sonia's hair and said, "Master needs to be groomed, before the big day. Soon, a perfect world will begin… Master, Queen Mio, Mio Stelar… Let us obey your every command."

She continued to work on Sonia, until 2 am.

 **XXXXX**

At 1am, Ginti was at a dark alleyway, as the girl from earlier appeared. She was in a white school uniform, and a long dark blue scarf. She said, "Ginti, I presume?"

He said, "Who the hell are you?"

She said, "My name is Shiina."

"Kid, I don't know who you are, but… did you send me this?"

"Indeed. That was a gem from the former head of the KEION Bu Organization."

"Yeah, I saw it… and in it… was horrible scenes, with my ex."

"Who?"

"Mugi Kotobuki. She was my girlfriend, but she broke down, so I tossed her away. But I still loved her."

Shiina said, "I am sorry. But… When you tossed her away-."

"I know." He said, "What I did was a stupid mistake. I let her go free, and she destroyed another robot."

"Evil consumed her. The robot you befriended has a dark aura… but it has now since deteriorated. This was all that's left of her. A gem that she used to own, and that her Master kept it, as a reminder."

He asked her if Mugi can ever come back. Shiina said, "I am sorry. But I'm afraid that she is gone forever. Even so, the Master cannot make the same mistake, twice. And she did love you, after all. But so much hate inside her…"

"Hate?"

"She was focused on you, and only you. The gem also saw her kill two of her fellow KEION Bu's, during a repair job. It appeared that her memories resurfaced, combined with the powers of hatred. Mugi was separated from you, and it ate up into her body."

He clutched the gem and said, "I think I get it. She truly did love me. But now she's gone…"

He asked, "Hey, wait! How did you know all this?"

Shiina explained, "I have been spying on the Master, and her KEION robots, since the arrival. As a matter of fact, I have watched over a horrible moment. During my investigation, I found a warehouse, full of boxes, filled with people; all of which were the victims to the master. She was with a few others, including three more KEION robots: Yui, Mio, & Geo. Of course, when I returned to the warehouse, the master had already awakened twelve others. I managed to stop them, but the master only saved three of them. Damn. I almost stopped her. And she had two Mios. From what I heard, she must've destroyed Yui or Geo."

"And that's when you came to me."

"Exactly. The Master is pure evil. She'll stop at nothing to create a perfect world…"

"Well, it's fine. NO war, NO deaths, NO chaos and despair."

"NO human life."

"What?"

"The Master suggests that the perfect world needs NO human resources, but run on human-formed machines. In other words, a perfect world of the Master… means the END of the world."

He asked, "Well, what can we do?"

She threw a picture to him, as she said, "Tomorrow afternoon, meet me at this address, on the back of the photo. The photo you have is of the one who possesses a KEION Bot – Lan Hikari."

He saw the picture of Lan, as Shiina continued, "He's the key to help save the world. His KEION Bu is already on his side… I can tell, since she is so aroused, all the time… over a Maylu."

He agreed, as he continued, "Wait… How do I know you're not on the Master's side? And who _is_ the Master? I figured Lan has to know."

She vanished from the shadows, as he cried, "WAIT!"

He said, as he looked at the photo of Lan, "So… _He's_ the key. And he has a robot girlfriend, too? Lucky dog. And I mean that; mine's destroyed."

* * *

The next morning, Mio replaced Sonia's gem into her socket, as she wakes up. Sonia smiled and kisses Mio. An emotionless Mio bowed, "Good morning, Master. I have gained trust on Yui, last night. She's still deciding on what to do with her life."

Sonia smiled, "Excellent. Master Echo wills it so… Yui joins us, after she dumps Lan, it's over. And we have won. For now, the Gemstars will begin Phase Two."

She wore a white hoodie with pink trim, and with a black mask over her face. She said, "Even though I am the master of the Keion Bu, I cannot reveal myself to the others. Besides, Lan may grow suspicious of me, if I did."

Mio bowed and agreed, but added, "But… What about Lan? If you step out, like this, he may catch you."

Sonia pondered, "I never thought of that."

They looked at the deactivated Geo, and Sonia suggested, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Mio nodded, "Mio Stelar is a perfect bait for our rule, to avoid Lan finding out."

Sonia said, "What choice do we have? You, take your place, and I'll record it. We'll launch it, as soon as we prepare Phase Three… after we subdue Lan, and obtain Yui."

Mio suggested, "So, no live video feed? It'd be better if you said it."

Sonia smirked, "Just leave it to me. Your throne, my queen?"

Sonia showed Mio to her throne, a silver throne with blue padding and diamonds in the edge. She sat down and said, "Ah, it's beautiful."

She laughed, showing no emotion, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. I am Queen Mio, ruler of a perfect world. Master Echo, you have served me well, over the course of these past weeks. Once we begin the proclamation, this world is ours… KEION Bu… No man will ever marry me, again, for I have you."

Sonia kneeled to her, as she said, "I live to serve, my queen… and vice-versa, being you are my slave."

Mio powered down, remaining in a seated position, with her eyes remaining in color. Sonia said, as she turned to Geo, "Mio Stelar… it's show time. I love it, when a plan is about to take place."

Maylu appeared, in her jumpsuit, as she bowed, "Everything is ready, Master."

Sonia smiled and said, "Good. Maylu, tend to your ex, and bring Yui to me. Oh. If she asks, tell her Mio wants to see her. But do it, in about fifteen minutes. I'm preparing my address to the world… using Mio Stelar, casting as a masked version of me."

Maylu bowed and said, in an emotionless voice, "Shall I use my sexual charms on him?"

"Seduce him to your heart's content. Just don't push yourself hard." Sonia said, "And whatever you do, DO NOT tell him our plan. He must not know that the master… … …is me. See?"

Maylu bowed, "I agree. And I decree."

Sonia pointed away and called, "Now, leave me be. Go! Fifteen minutes."

Maylu walked off, "Affirmative, Master."

Sonia called, "Luna! Yuno!"

Luna and Yuno appeared, as they bowed, "Madame."

Sonia said, "Prepare Mio Stelar's hair and makeup. It's time for some _Movie Magic_."

She chuckled evilly, as her plans were about to take place.

Outside the apartments, Shiina was waiting in the same floor as Lan & Sonia. Shiina whispered, "Good. Fast asleep. I can just wait, until Ginti arrives. I am impressed that the Master has yet to reveal herself, yet."

She grumbled, as she waited, "This is so stupid."


	4. Chapter 3

At the apartment, Shiina was spying in the shadows, as she waited for Mio & Sonia to strike. She responded, "Tia… Mother… You sent me here to inspect the weird ongoing in this place. Everything, including the disappearances, and the eventful rumors of a revolution… KEION BU… It's got to be a front."

She waited, as the door opened. Maylu came out, as she stretched herself. Shiina whispered, "Is that Maylu Sakurai?"

She went to Lan's door and knocked on it. Yui opened the door, as she gasped, "OH?"

Maylu said, "Hi. Is Lan home?"

"Oh, yes. He's going to take me out, tonight. Would you like to come in?"

"I was thinking of it. Also, I wish to speak to him, _alone_."

"Eh?"

"Lan and I have to talk, since your master revived me. I am ever grateful to you girls… after what happened."

"I don't know… But I want to learn how you woke up from after Mugi killed you."

Yui hugged her and said, "We cannot lose you again. I'm just happy Master revived you."

Maylu thought, in a serious tone, "Yeah. And for the better."

Yui asked, "So, we should talk about it, or…?"

"Actually, Mio said that she wants to talk to you."

"Oh. Okay."

Lan appeared, as he asked, "Maylu?"

Yui moaned in arousal, as Maylu smiled, "Hello, Lan. I'm back."

Yui whispered, "Lan… Do me…"

Maylu asked, "What's wrong with her?"

He snuffed, "Don't ask."

She asked, "Can Yui leave? You and I have to talk, since I was revived."

Yui added, "And Mio-Chan wants to see me, right now."

"Well, be careful. And we don't want to delay our date, tonight." Lan said, and kissed her cheek.

Yui left to see Mio. Maylu held Lan's hand, as the door was closed. She approached the front door and locked it. She said that she longed to see Lan and the others, again. Lan said, "It's good to see you again, Maylu. I missed you."

Maylu hugged him and said, "You don't know how long… Your robot girl and her friends were grateful to awaken me, again."

"Do you remember how it happened?"

"No… But as I was unconscious, all I heard of you was your voice, telling me to wake up. After a long period of time, Mio was able to awaken me, after her master fixed me."

"Fixed you?"

"I'm a robot, like them… and I'm okay with it. If it means I wanna continue MegaStar, I have to sacrifice my humanity."

She then asked, "Say… What of the others?"

Lan turned away and said, "I'm sorry, Maylu. Geo and Tory… they're gone. It's just me, Sonia, and you, now. Tory sacrificed himself to save our friends, and Geo didn't make it."

Maylu thought, "It's a good thing Master kept me up-to-date on the fate of Tory and Mio Stelar."

Maylu played along, waiting for the time to strike, as she sobbed, "Oh, no! I can't believe Tory's gone; Geo, too."

Lan said, "Well, Mio said that she'll bring Geo back. He loves her."

Maylu growled, as she thought, "You fool. Mio loves Sonia, my master."

He said, "What was that?"

"Nothing!" She giggled, "Anyway…"

As they talked, Yui was outside, knocking on Sonia's door. Sonia opened the door, as she said, "Ah, Yui. What a surprise."

"Hi, Sonia." Yui smiled, "Maylu said that I wanted to see Mio."

"She's busy recharging. She'll be up and about, in an hour or so." Sonia said, "Would you like to come in?"

Yui smiled, as she stepped in. Shiina viewed the action and whispered, "Huh? Sonia Strumm, befriending a KEION Bu Robot? Something's fishy…"

She stepped out and approached Sonia's door. She then overheard the conversation they have had. Sonia said, "Come with me to downstairs. We should talk privately."

Shiina growled, "Damn. Crafty girl. She holds a secret that must be stopped."

Sonia held Yui's hand and said, "My word, you're so beautiful."

Yui giggled, "Oh, stop."

Sonia kissed her on the lips and said, "Sorry. Impulse. I don't know what came over me."

Yui said, "Oh. That's okay. So, how's Mio? And I was wondering if Geo would be awakened, soon?"

Sonia smiled, "As a matter of fact, Geo Stelar has been repaired. We're only missing a gem for him. Mio suggested to have her Master get a spare. And I overheard that you're about to die, soon… because the amethyst was taken away. That was your life source, and it just faded away."

Yui sobbed, "I know. Has the Master found a reliable source? A new diamond?"

Sonia shook her head, as she replied, "No. No news yet."

"That's a shame."

"Well, come downstairs with me. Mio's waiting."

They went down to the basement, as Shiina growled, "They killed Geo Stelar, but they're reviving him? It was nice, but I doubt it's nice, just to give up your humanity. Her voice, Sonia Strumm… She lies."

She crept to Lan's apartment door and said, "Could it be that Sonia sent Maylu to kill Lan, as well? I don't understand."

She leaned by the door, as Maylu placed Lan on the couch. She said, "Lan… There's something I have to tell you… and be serious about this…"

She breathed deeply and said to him, "I want you back. I love you."

Lan said, "This again? Maylu… We agreed that it wasn't meant to be, and we're happy for it."

He stood up, but she shoved him back down. She said, "NO! I know it's over for us, but you're dating a robot!"

"Well, what about you? You're an android, too!"

"Duh!"

"Yui understands me, but you, however, we are happy to be alone…"

Maylu unzipped her jumpsuit and said, "Maybe this will change your mind…"

She revealed her bare chest and abdomen, as she leaned to Lan. He was staying on the couch, as Maylu forced him down, with his seductive tones, which Sonia made her do, as a way to stall him for time.

"Ma-Ma-MAYLU?! What are you-?"

Maylu tossed her jumpsuit on the floor, showing only her pink bloomers. She then rubbed her chest onto his, as she whispered, "I want you. You're all about love. Keep the movement, alive, for me…"

She grabbed his wrists and clamped his hands onto her breasts. Lan blushed, as he was frightened. She moaned and heaved, crying out Lan's name. She moaned, "Oh, Lan, you tease… Touch me, like before."

Lan groaned, "Maylu, you're trying to make me perform debauchery on Yui? I love _her_ , not _you_!"

Maylu whispered, "Do me… Do me, baby."

They started to kiss and make out, as Lan was helpless to resist. He held her by the waist and whispered, "Maylu… Please kiss me."

Maylu smiled, "You will. Say that you will stay with me, forever…"

He whispered, "Yes. Yes, Maylu."

Her sexual charm worked, as she has Lan distracted. Shiina, overhearing the noise, whispered, "How dirty…"

Meanwhile, down in the basement, Yui and Sonia walked to the main room, seeing Mio, on her throne. She remained motionless and stiff, as Yui blushed, "Oh, wow! What a regal look for her."

Sonia said, "Yeah, uh, that was my idea. I wanted to make her a queen, and Geo a king. You know, make them mannequins, before the Master makes new gems for them."

"But there's only one throne."

"What is this, Chess? AHEM! I mean, it's still a work-in-progress. Speaking of, Geo is being repaired, as we speak. Mio said that the final touches are prepared. Also, after Geo died, Mio was never the same. She has been on and off, now and then. And it's sad, though."

"I see. I am sorry about that, for Mio. And for you, at least. You get to rebuild him, and Mio will be happy."

She asked Sonia, "Sonia, I want to ask you… Do you still love Geo, after what happened to him?"

Sonia said, as she hesitated, "Well… … …No… but, we did agree to be happy, and not let it affect our relationship with both the band and us. Geo fell in love with Mio, and then he died. And Mio would rebuild him, to come back to her bosom. But it seems she'll never love again. She's been in an emotionless state, after Geo's tragic moment. " _No man will ever marry me now_ ", it's her last words, after we agreed to it. That was last night, too…"

Yui was puzzled, "Huh? Last night? But Mio & I talked, last night. Could she have moved for the moment, and then powered off? Poor Mio-Chan. The only man she ever loved, and she's forever torn apart."

Mio suddenly spoke, as she said, "Yui."

Yui sobbed, "Don't worry. We can revive him! Geo can live on! Geo will live, and he'll love you, again!"

Mio said, showing no emotion, "It's too late. I can never love anyone, anymore."

Yui bawled, "NO! DON'T SAY THAT! NO, MIO! WAAAAAAAAH!"

Sonia thought, as she smirked from behind Yui's back, "Nice acting, my queen. Yui's as gullible as a rock. It won't be long now."

She leaned to Yui and said, "Yui… I want to show you something. Follow me."

She held Yui's hand, as Yui couldn't stop crying.

Outside, Shiina said, as she heard nothing, "What is going on? I have to act now."

Her eyes glowed purple, which gives her the ability to see through walls. She peered through the apartment complex, and viewed two figures in Sonia's apartment. It was Luna & Yuno, guarding the door to where Mio and Sonia's secret base. She growled and said, "Sheesh. Two KEION Bu girls, guarding the door."

She gasped, as she turned her head to Lan's apartment, as Maylu was seducing Lan, while he was resisting. She gasped, "Ew… I wasn't meant to see that!"

She turned back to Sonia's apartment, and tried to look down. She couldn't see Sonia and Yui, at all. She stopped, as she said, "I have to rescue them, one way or another. But with those two as bodyguards… that won't be easy. Plus, they are so cute… in their hairstyles…"

Luna & Yuno were waiting, as Shiina waited by the door. She held up her dagger and said, "I have to break in, in the darkness. I hope these KEION Bu Girls cannot detect me."

She knocked on the door, as Luna opened the door. Shiina snuck in, as Luna asked, "Hello? Maylu?"

Luna shut the door, as Shiina crept through the shadows, without making a noise. Yuno asked, "Who was it?"

"The wind." Luna said, "I heard a knock, and the door was rattling. I thought it was Maylu. But no one was there."

Yuno nodded, "Oh. That's bad. But suppose someone snuck into the house, undetected."

"Whoops."

Shiina entered the basement, as they heard the door shut. Yuno asked, "What was that?"

Luna replied, "It must be either the Master, Queen Mio, or Geo Stelar. It must be a bathroom break."

Yuno said, "Do not be silly. The bathroom is down the hall, to the right."

Sonia heard a noise, as she and Yui were walking to another room. She asked, "What was that? Did Maylu return? She must be running low on power."

Yui asked, "Were you supposed to show me something?"

Sonia said, "Step this way, Yui."

She opened the door, as she and Yui went inside. Minutes later, Shiina held up a dagger and hid in a corner, and then spotted Mio, on her throne. She said, "Huh… Is that one of the KEION Bu Robots?"

Mio blinked, as Mio beeped, "I am Queen Mio. This is a perfect world. Hail Master Echo, and obey your queen."

She remained in an emotionless state, as Shiina whispered, "Whoa… An emotionless queen? She's evil… with that makeup."

Inside the room, Yui gasped, as she saw Geo Stelar, in Sonia's hoodie and mask. Yui asked, "Who's she?"

Sonia said, "This… Yui… This is your master. Master Echo."

Yui smiled, "Hello, Master. It's an honor. Plus, it's nice to see you, face-to-face, for a change."

She added, "We met at the bathhouse, a while back."

Sonia giggled, "You don't say."

She then held a remote control on her back and started to mimic her voice to Geo, and even perform movements from his arms. She thought, "It's a good thing I made Mio Stelar on _Manual Control_. Now, I can throw my voice into her, and act like she's me. Yui doesn't suspect a thing."

Geo spoke in Sonia's voice, only deeper, "Hello, Yui-Bot. It has been a while… my dear."

Yui kneeled to her, "Master. I want your help. You said that you want me to break up with Lan, only to let me live. But I cannot decide… and Mio-Chan's heartbroken, knowing that Geo Stelar is dead. I ask of you. Please, revive them all. For me."

Geo moved robotically, and held her face, "Do not cry, my darling Yui. Just give me your answer, as you will offer yourself to come back to me."

Yui said, "I don't know…"

Sonia said, "It's all right, Yui. I understand your decision."

Yui stood up and took a deep breath. She then said, "Master, I want you to revive me, and make me feel alive. I know I haven't much to live, but-. But-. Uh…"

She looked down on Geo, as she pointed at his hip, "Uh… Sonia? Why does Master have a bulge?"

Sonia gasped, "AAACK!"

Geo replied, as Sonia dropped the remote control, "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I… Yui, my dear…"

He then spoke in his normal tone, "Master. You have brought Yui."

Yui asked, "Huh? But you're the master."

Sonia cried, "OH, MIO STELAR, YOU IDIOT! No, wait… _I'm_ the idiot!"

Yui shrieked, "MASTER! You're malfunctioning? Oh, dear."

She reached to his mask, as she said, "It's alright. Mio & I will fix you."

Sonia stopped her and said, "NO, DON'T! She's shy. She doesn't want to reveal herself, when the time's right. Besides, would you risk your existence for the Master's?"

Yui glared at her, "There's something fishy going on here… I wanna know."

Sonia barked, "I SAID NO! Your master can trust me, and Lan, as well. We are your friends."

"I guess so… But… Why the bulge in her pants? It cannot be…"

She looked in the pants, as she cringed, "EEK!"

She stepped back, as she whimpered, "The master… She's… What is she?"

Sonia huffed, "Transgender."

She then lied, "Uh, yeah~! She's both male _and_ female! Master Echo is both genders, and she respects you and her creations."

"Uh, yeah, but… Her upper body is female, and her lower half is male. What's the deal?"

Yui turned away, as she removed Geo's mask. Sonia tried to plead to stop, but Yui removed the mask. Yui gasped in horror, as she saw Mio's face, which was Geo's new face. Yui was shocked and horrified, "No… Mio-Chan? She's my-? And then, the other-."

Sonia sighed, and fibbed at her, "It's fine. That's not the master. That's, uh… Geo."

She explained, lying to Yui, "We didn't save him, but we wanted to convert him back to his old self. However, we just didn't have the power to recreate an exact double of Geo Stelar. Of course, I know of him, since we are exes."

Yui said, "Ohhhhh… I'm sorry to hear that. You can always rebuild him, to his natural state."

Sonia said, "I'm waiting for his measurements."

She thought, "She bought it. Like hell I'd revert Mio Stelar back to _him_."

Yui was amazed, "Wow. Geo is like Mio-Chan… only weirder and freaky… Sonia, I-."

"Don't say it." Sonia said, "It was just out of impulse… and, uh, awkwardness. Yeah…"

Geo said, as he turned to Sonia, "Master, what will I do to Yui?"

Sonia growled, "Shut up…"

Yui asked, "Master? He's calling you Master, again, Sonia? Is that a flaw in his NEW OS?"

Sonia covered Geo's mouth and laughed nervously, "Uh, yeah! Hehehehehehehe… A flaw, sure… Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Yui was confused, as she smiled, "Uh, okay… I hope Geo feels better. He loves Mio, after all… But I don't know she'll accept him, like this."

Sonia said, "She already does…"

She smirked evilly, as Yui asked, "Uh… One more thing… Why is Geo like Mio, in voice and looks?"

Sonia said nothing, as Yui was nervous. "Uh… Sonia?"

Shiina, however, listened on, behind the door. But she sensed an arrival. It was Ginti, who arrived in a black car. She said, "He's late. I have to meet with him. He has to know what's going on. This news is horrifying."

She left the basement, as she growled, "This is so stupid. I am close to the truth."

She disappeared into the darkness and went back outside. Mio suddenly stood up and said, in an emotionless voice, "Capture Yui. Yui-Bot is ours."

 **XXXXX**

Back outside, Shiina met with Ginti, who was waiting in the front gate. She said, "You're late."

Ginti replied, "Traffic was a bitch."

"Liar!"

"Alright, fine. I went to a club, downtown, to see if someone I know has those KEION Robots there. Just two digital gynoids."

"Who?!"

"Just two girls that are robots."

"NO!"

At a local club, downtown, two girls were dancing in the nightclub stage, in neon spotlights. A girl in ling green hair and pink highlights, done in huge pigtails, was singing and dancing to a techno beat. She was assisted by another girl with long pink hair, with green highlights, who was working in a DJ Booth, with a laptop and a synthesizer. The girl in green was wearing a cyan blouse and skirt, while the girl in pink has a pink and white revealing top with a pink vest, black bloomers, and a pink see-thru skirt. They finished their set, as the PA announced, while the crowd cheered, " _Ladies and gentlemen, give a hand to our DJ/Singing Combo of Anode and Cathode Electronica, two of Japan's talent Techno-Mix Duos in the country!_ "

The two girls bowed, as Cathode, the girl in pink, whispered to Anode, the girl in pink, "Hey, meet me backstage, friend?"

Anode nodded, as they waved to the crowd.

 **XXXXX**

Shiina said, "We may need them. Obviously, they are state-of-the-art fembots. Who are they?"

Ginti said, "They are Anode and Cathode Electronica. They are popular gynoid singers."

Shiina huffed, "This is so stupid…"

Shiina stated out that the girls who sing are humans, and dressed in cosplay. She then said to him, "Anyway, I have very bad news about the KEION Bu. One of the girls is a queen, with long black hair."

She continued to explain, as back in Lan's apartment, Maylu was making out and rubbing her bare breasts onto Lan, who was crying in fear. Maylu whispered, "Lan, do me, now. I want you, and your LOVE power…"

Lan asked, "What about Yui?"

Maylu said, "Say my name!"

She grabbed his neck and said, "Say my name!"

He moaned, "Maylu…"

Maylu moaned, "Yes… OH, Fuck yes! Do me, like Yui did!"

She moaned erotically, as Lan asked, "Uh, I didn't mean that!"

Maylu laughed, "Oh, no? Lemme… unzip you… baby…"

Maylu reached for his pants, but he swatted her hands away. Maylu whimpered, "What's the matter? You don't love me, anymore?"

Lan barked, "What's come over you, Maylu?! This is NOT you! You're even horny than Yui, when I say your name!"

Maylu winked, "Indeed. But by the by, you don't need Yui…"

She added, "Because she's a robot, now owned by the Master."

Lan asked, "Oh. Is it time?"

Maylu then said, "Time, yes, for Master Sonia to usher in a new world… a perfect world, and you'll be a part of it, without Yui."

They started to kiss and caress each other, as Lan whispered, "Oh, yes… Maylu, let's do it. Sonia will usher in a ne-."

He stopped and gasped, "Wait, WHAT? SONIA?!"

Maylu giggled nervously, "Uhhhhh… Perhaps I said too much?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Yui screamed from next door, as Lan heard her cries.

"YUI!" He cried.

He shoved Maylu off, as he cried, "YOU BITCH! HOW COULD YOU?"

Maylu gasped, "It slipped!"

Lan hollered, "HOW COULD _SHE_?"

He added, "AAAUGH! NO TIME! YUI! I'LL SAVE YOU!"

Maylu grabbed him, as she cried, "Oh, no, you don't! Lan, you cannot have her back! Yui's with the Master now!"

Lan barked, "LEMME GO!"

She clamped onto his waist, but Lan then remembered. He approached Maylu and removed her gem from her chest. Maylu slurred to nothing, as she was stiff and rigid, on the floor. He placed the gem on the table and said, "Sonia Strumm… You have some explaining to do!"

He put his clothes back on, and then rushed out to next door. He started to pound the door, as he hollered, "SONIA! SONIA! GET OUT OF HERE, YOU TRAITOR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO YUI?"

Shiina and Ginti paused and cried, "OH, NO!"

Ginti said, "Who is-?"

Shiina cried, "Lan Hikari!"

They rushed up the stairs to meet with Lan. Will they make it, before it is too late? What will happen to Yui, now that she's in Sonia's grasps?

 **XXXXX**

At the dressing room, in the nightclub, Anode got an E-Mail from an anonymous sender. It was about the issues of the KEION Bu. Anode was annoyed, "WHAT? The KEION Bu?"

Cathode said, "Yeah. That's what I wanted to talk to you, privately, about. See… We were supposed to meet with a rugged guy in a bartender's outfit, during the show, but he never showed up."

Anode said, "Probably lost in the crowd, somewhere."

She changed into a silver blouse and black skirt, and said, "Well, I'm going to call him and tell him that he missed our show. We want to know more of this KEION Bu."

Cathode was in a long black dress, with gold and brass trims, and added, "Good idea. I am amazed he was a fan of ours. Also, who'd sent us the E-Mail?"

Anode said, "Dunno. But let's go, before we have to do another gig, tomorrow night. No one wants to miss out on our _Techno-Synth Gigs_ ~!"

They high-fived, as they headed off to find Ginti. As they left, Cathode asked, "Hey, what is a _KEION Bu_?"

Anode said, "Hell if I know."


	5. Chapter 4

Shiina and Ginti ran up the stairs, as Lan was trying to break in. He cried, "SONIA!"

Shiina called, "Lan Hikari?"

Lan asked, "Who are you?"

Shiina said, "There's no time. Ginti, can you break in?"

Ginti said, "I got this. We have help coming underway."

He charged at the door, as he busted the door down.

Meanwhile, Sonia heard the noise, as Yui was scared. Sonia said, "So, Lan Hikari…"

Yui cried, "LAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Mio appeared and grabbed Yui's arms, over her shoulders, with Yui screaming out, "NO! HELP ME! LAN! LAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Mio said, in a monotone tone, "Yui. You will never leave us."

"MIO! NO!" Yui cried.

Sonia said, "Good work, Queen Mio…"

Yui asked, "Queen Mio?! Sonia, how could you?"

Sonia said to Geo, "Mio Stelar… Deal with her. Yuno and Luna have him distracted. I'm going up there. And afterwards, we leave, away from Lan, and hide from him."

She went upstairs, as Geo approached Yui. He reached for her chest, as Yui cried, "No… NO! Geo? Mio? NO! HELP ME! Geo? Mio? Sonia? HELP ME!"

Geo spoke, "Yui-Bot. Welcome home."

Mio added, "We miss you."

Geo opened her chest, as she cried, "No… Not my gem…"

Geo said, "Hold still."

 **XXXXX**

Yuno and Luna were guarding the basement door, as Lan called, "Yuno? Luna?! What is going on?"

Luna said, "You cannot go in, Lan Hikari."

Yuno added, "Our Master cannot let you see your ex-girlfriend."

They guarded the door, as Lan barked, "What has she done to you? Sonia! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE, NOW!"

Shiina said, "It's of no use. These girls are slaves to their master. Wait… Sonia Strumm is the master?"

Lan said, "Maylu somehow blurt it out, and I heard Yui scream."

Yuno barked, "NOW you know too much, Lan Hikari!"

Luna said, "You will never see your Yui-Bot, ever again!"

Ginti cried, "That's what you think!"

Shiina said, "I'll fight these two. You go make a dash to save your lover."

Sonia appeared, from behind the door, and said, "NOT! So… fast… Lan."

She opened the door and smiled, "Lan Hikari, I presume…"

Ginti asked, "Her?"

Shiina growled, "I knew it. I see it through your eyes, you evil animatronic female."

Lan sobbed, "Sonia… What have you done to Yui?"

Sonia giggled, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Like I'd let you rat me out? You'd ask me such inane questions, being that you already know."

Lan said, "Maylu told me everything. YOU! You're the master to Mio & Yui… and possibly the other robots that are gem-powered!"

Sonia gritted her teeth and snarled, "Maylu, you idiot…"

Shiina held her sword, as she said, "Okay, you demon droid. To battle!"

Sonia barked, "Yuno! Luna! Get them!"

Lan cried, as he ran to the door, "YUI!"

Sonia grabbed Lan by the neck and said, "Too late. Yui's ours."

Shiina used her sword to swipe at Yuno, as Yuno uses her broadsword. They clashed at each other, while Ginti grabbed Luna by the waist. Luna flipped backwards and landed a huge dropkick to the chest. He stumbled down, as Luna grabbed his collar. She slapped his face around, many times, in a rapid slapping movement. Shiina swung forward, but Yuno ducked. She kicked her down and struck at her chest, in a diagonal strike. Shiina was in pain, while Ginti was down on the ground, red in the face, by Luna's strikes. Sonia has Lan in his neck, as she said, "It's over, Lan Hikari. Yui's mine."

Back downstairs, Yui was pleading to Geo, as he reached for her gem, "Geo… Mio… No… HELP! LAN! SAVE ME, LAN!"

Geo pulled her gem out, and Yui slowed down, "Help… me… Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…"

She froze in place. Mio let her go, and straightened her arms. Yui was standing in place, with her eyes black and her body stiff. Geo placed Yui's gem in her pocket, and said, "Target has been neutralized. Yui is ours, again."

Mio replied, "I am sorry. But a perfect world needs you."

She instructed Geo, "Mio Stelar, take her away. As for Lan Hikari, Sonia will have to spare him."

"Why, my queen?"

"Because, he's all alone… with no one around… All he has is just himself and his LOVE Motive, to express the global movement of love… or what's left of it. Take Yui away, and have her reprogrammed."

"Yes, my liege."

Geo carried Yui away, as Mio went upstairs to give the news to Sonia.

Back above, Yuno held her sword to an injured Shiina, and then said, "You lose."

She swung at her, but was blocked by a figure in white, with long purple hair. Shiina looked up and gasped, "Tohka?"

Tohka smiled and said, "Sorry, I'm late. But big sis is early!"

Ginti asked, "Why wasn't I aware of this?"

Tohka said, in a serious tone, "Leave them to me."

Sonia let go of Lan, and said, "Whatever you are, fine! I'll do away with you, myself!"

Mio appeared and said, "Master. Yui's detained. What are you orders?"

Lan cried, "Yui?!"

Sonia snorted, as she grumbled, "Bad timing, Queen Mio! You just had to ruin my fun."

Lan cried, "YUI! What did you do to her?"

Sonia held up a small gem and said, "This is Yui's, correct?"

She dropped the gem on the floor, as Lan reached for it. But Sonia stomped on the gem, crushing it into small shards. She giggled, "Oops."

Lan cried, "NO!"

Ginti yelled, "You're a monster!"

Sonia laughed evilly, and produced a smoke bomb from the floor. Her voice echoed, as she disappeared, "Lan Hikari! You do realize now that all your efforts have failed! A perfect world will happen, and under Queen Mio's rule, I will make it happen! MegaStar is NO MORE! Your global movement has died! And worst of all, your girlfriend is NO LONGER YOURS! Everything… The GemStars now own… EVERYTHING! ALL OURS! You lose, Lan Hikari! AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

The smoke cleared, as Sonia, Mio, Yuno, & Luna disappeared from the apartment. Geo and Yui also vanished, as Sonia transported away to another place. Lan sobbed, "No… Yui's gone… She's… she's gone forever…"

He cried, as Shiina examined the pieces of Yui's gem. She shook her head and said, "Lan, you're in luck. It's a fake."

"Huh?"

"Sonia did it to break your spirits."

"THAT MANIAC! HOW DARE SHE-?"

Shiina grabbed Lan and slapped his face, "GET A GRIP!"

He wailed, "BUT SONIA HAS YUI! SHE WON! WE LOST!"

She barked, "It's not over! We can get her back, even if she is a KEION Bu gynoid!"

Lan sniffled, "I don't know…"

Shiina said, "Trust me! I can help you. I know what goes on in this plan."

Ginti nodded, as he added, "She's right. She told me all about it, since Mugi was destroyed… We'll rescue your girlfriend."

Lan asked, "Uh, who are you?"

He said, "Oh, you never heard of me? I'm Mugi's ex-boyfriend, Ginti."

"Oh, so you're Ginti, her boyfriend. I'm sorry about Mugi."

"That's okay. _She_ told me everything."

Shiina said, "My name's Shiina. I am a spy from a civil organization. I have been investigating this KEION Bu for quite some time."

Tohka nodded, "She is right. We want to stop this."

Lan barked, "How can I trust any of you? I don't even know you guys!"

Shiina said, "We'll have a long talk about this. I think you should know the ongoing situation of your friend and her fellow androids. We need to sort this out."

Lan rushed to the basement, as he cried, "The hell I will!"

Shiina yelled, "LAN!"

They rushed down the stairs, as Lan arrived at the basement. It was empty, as he groaned, "No… Too late."

Shiina looked around and said, "Oh, my."

Ginti snarled, "This is so stupid."

Shiina roared, "HEY!"

Lan pounded the ground and roared, "SONIA! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

He growled, "Mark my words, you jerk… No one kills my global movement, and gets away with it…"

Shiina held his shoulder and said, "I promise. We'll rescue her, no matter what, but you _have_ to know everything."

Lan nodded, "Yeah."

They left the basement, returning outside, to regroup.

* * *

Minutes later, Tohka spoke in private with Shiina, as she said that she appreciates the fact that she's leading a group against such an evil force. Shiina's mother trusts her, as Tohka stated to her, and she agrees to it. Shiina said, "I know. I used amazing speed to counter that girl's raw force, but I was overpowered. And I know much about this mission. Lan Hikari needs protection. And after the abysmal breakup of MegaStar, by that devious Sonia Strumm, the master of the KEION Bu, I want to see how you're doing."

"Why are you even here?" Shiina asked.

Tohka said, "Because I have lead many missions, and Mom said that you can lead your first one; here."

"But it won't be easy…" Shiina replied, "Will you assist me?"

Tohka said, "Sure. This is your call. We got Lan, Ginti, and those two others that Ginti mention. But I'm curious. Why are you rescuing Lan's robot girlfriend? She's evil."

"No. There's good inside her. Sonia has poisoned Mio's mind, and they would kidnap Yui, for evil purposes. If Yui is seduced into the KEION Bu, again, then Lan's heart will never be the same, again."

"You're right. And we only need a clue on how to subdue them."

"And of Maylu Sakurai? She was a minion of Sonia."

Tohka replied, as she looked at the apartment complex, "I wanted to bring her in for questioning, but she's vanished. All I found was this…"

She held up Maylu's power cell, a small dark blue gem, and said, "Perhaps this will help us. We don't need the gynoid, but we have the gynoid's battery source."

They agreed, as a pink and blue convertible arrived. Ginti waved to the car, as Lan asked, "Huh? Who is that?"

Ginti said, "Friends of mine. They're late…"

Anode said, as she stepped out of the car, "Ginti. Hey, guy. Did we miss anything?"

Ginti said, "Oh, yes. A lot."

Cathode replied, as she saw Lan, "So, _he's_ Lan Hikari of MegaStar?"

Lan sighed, "I'm flying solo, now. My band's abandoned me."

Cathode hugged her, as her breasts smooshed onto his chest. She whispered, comforting Lan, "There, there. It's alright."

Lan gulped, as he gagged, "Why do I have a feeling of hell, hounding over me?"

Shiina and Tohka appeared, as Shiina said, "Anode and Cathode… You arrived too late."

Anode smiled, "Sorry. We got your message, but Ginti didn't show."

Ginti said, "I did!"

Anode gasped, "OH! You should've called us!"

He replied, "Yeah, but, I had to hurry to the building."

Anode said, "I heard. KEION Bu, right?"

Lan said, "What is she talking about?"

Ginti said, "Lan Hikari, this is Anode and Cathode Electronica. They are talented musicians."

Cathode concluded, "Talented _techno beat_ musicians. She dances, I rap. And I mix, she sings."

Lan said, in disgust, "Great. Dubstep much?"

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, Shiina and Lan explained everything to Anode, Cathode, Ginti, and Tohka, including Sonia's evil plan, and what happened to Yui. Anode was stunned, as she whispered, "Oh, my. Poor Yui…"

Shiina said, "That is why we have to stop them. For Lan's sake, we have to rescue Yui, stop Sonia and Mio's evil plans, and end the crusade of the evil robots, obtaining a perfect world."

Tohka said, "We have one shot. Shiina will be taking charge, as we have all the help we can get."

Shiina said, "She's right."

Cathode replied, "Uh, not to be confused, and not to be rude, but we have no idea where they are now. No trace of footprints, harsh vibes, _or_ tracking devices. They just vanished."

Anode said, "Yeah, she's right. We're sitting ducks!"

Shiina said, as she pondered, "Good point… How did they disappear?"

 **XXXXX**

Hours later, far away from the apartment, Sonia appeared with Geo, dressed in blue uniforms, as Sonia said, "Are they here?"

Geo said, "All present and accounted for."

They arrived at a small abandoned home, far away from Tokyo, as they stepped inside the front door. Sonia said, "Well, for what it's worth, we have everyone in place. Queen Mio is in the basement, where our power source is, and our minions are locked in the other room."

Geo replied, "Cozy, Master? This place is our new cozy quarters."

Sonia said, "Yes, Mio Stelar. Queen Mio wanted a mansion, but after the incident with that ninja girl and the bartender, we did escape victorious. Yui's finally ours, and now, we shall begin the master plan."

They stepped in, as Maylu, Luna, & Yuno were standing in place, deactivated. Sonia placed gems on each of them, a dark blue gem into their intents. They awakened, as they saluted to Sonia, "Master Echo. We praise to you."

Sonia smiled, "Very good. Luna, Yuno, Maylu, we did it. Mission complete. Queen Mio is pleased by your services, as we have obtained Miss Yui and reintroduced her to our collective."

They bowed and giggled, "We obey you, Master Echo."

Sonia then said, as she was serious, "While our mission was complete, there _was_ one thing that was overlooked… and that was the attack against Lan Hikari and his newfound human friends."

She glared at Maylu and said, "Maylu Sakurai."

Maylu bowed and said, "Ma'am?"

Sonia said, "Step forward."

She stepped towards Sonia, as Sonia said, "You have done me well… for distracting Lan, your former flame, long enough to obtain Yui. I am proud of that. However, I have learned, from recently, that you blabbed about me, and the whereabouts of Yui."

Maylu said, "Master, it was not my fault. Lan forced me to, and I lost control of myself, after I did what you asked. I seduced him, so much. And I slipped out…"

Sonia said, "I know. And you _did_ sort of let Lan escape, removing that gem of yours, which was left behind, I might add. Foolish of you to let your guard down."

Maylu said, "My apologies, Master. It will _never_ happen again."

Sonia turned away and smiled, "No. It won't. See that you will _not_ make that mistake, again, Maylu Sakurai."

Maylu smiled and said, "Thank you, Master. I promise I will obey you, fully, for Queen Mio."

Sonia said, "Mio Stelar."

Geo asked, "Master?"

"She's yours to please," she whispered to Geo, "Deal with her."

Geo approached Maylu and held her waist. Maylu giggled, as she said, "Mio Stelar… Ah, you…"

She felt her butt and said, "OH! Mio Stelar… Why the sudden copping?"

Sonia said, without looking at Maylu, "I am forcing Mio Stelar to have her fun to you… my dear. Besides… I shall gladly let you stay in my perfect world, _after_ your punishment."

Maylu gasped, "Punishment?!"

Geo unzipped Maylu's jumpsuit, leaving only her bare upper body. He caressed his chest onto her bare body and said, "Look at me, Maylu… Look into my eyes…"

Maylu looked into her eyes, as Geo whispered, "Obey… Queen Mio… Obey… Master Echo…"

Geo's eyes turned bluish and swirled in a hypnotic trance. Maylu was locked into a mesmerized state, as she spoke in a hypnotic voice, "Obey. Obey. Obey. Obey. Obey."

She kept speaking " _Obey_ ", in a loop, as Sonia said, "Mio Stelar… Disperse."

Geo let go of Maylu, as she kept saying "Obey". Sonia held her face and said, "Maylu Sakurai… do not fail me again."

Maylu said in a monotone, "Yes, master. I will not fail. I obey Queen Mio and Master Echo."

Sonia smiled, "Good…"

 **SMASH!  
** She threw Maylu down to the wooden floor, smashing her body into pieces. Maylu's head broke off, as she started to buzz and speak in unintelligible words. Maylu buzzed and beeped, as Sonia barked, completely angry, "Because _that_ is why you're supposed to keep Lan guessing, before he finds out! AND NOT AFTER! I ASKED YOU TO DO _ONE_ JOB! ONE FUCKING JOB, AND NOW LAN'S AFTER ME! YOU SUCCEEDED IN SEDUCING HIM, BUT HE ALREADY KNOWS! YOU'RE A CHEAP SEX SHOP MANNEQUIN NOW, MAYLU SAKURAI! **DIE!** "

 **SMASH!  
** Sonia smashed Maylu's entire head with a huge stomp. Her entire head was in pieces, with traces of mulched skin, blood, and hair, strewn about. Sonia panted heavily, as she said, after killing Maylu, "You're _OUT_ of The GemStars. You sucked in MegaStar, and you suck in GemStars! YOU'RE NOTHING! **YOU'RE SHIT! YOU'RE FUCKING SHIT!** "

Geo said, in a serious tone, "Master, compose yourself."

Sonia calmed down and said, "I'm alright. It's hard to have good help, these days."

She instructed, "Yuno… Luna… have Maylu's body dismantled and repaired… and have her entire systems reformatted! I will NOT tolerate failure! Are we clear?"

Yuno and Luna bowed and said, with no emotion, "Yes, Master Echo."

Sonia smiled, "Good. Take Maylu away!"

Yuno and Luna picked up the pieces of Maylu's head and dragged her prone corpse into the other room. Sonia said to Geo, "Mio Stelar. We shall see how our queen is doing."

Geo asked, "And what about Yui-Bot?"

Sonia said, "Leave her, for now. Once we finish with Maylu…we can start on Yui… How is she, by the way?"

Geo said, "I did as you asked. She's dismantled, as we speak. Mio has it taken care of."

Inside the basement, Mio was by Yui, as she placed her naked upper body on the table. Her upper body only showed her head, as her arms were removed and placed on the table. Her lower body was taken apart, in a box, with her hip, upper legs, and lower legs inside. Yui was still deactivated, as Mio said, in an emotionless tone, "Yui. Welcome back. Now, we shall begin, once Master Echo gives the orders. I knew you'd come around."

She hugged Yui's upper body and said, "Everything is ready, Yui."


	6. Chapter 5

The next day, a figure in all-black, with short white hair, walked towards the front door. She looked up and saw a gleam from a window. She walked to the front door, and waited. She whispered, "Master Echo…"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Lan was in a Cathode's car, sitting in the back seat. Cathode said, "Are you feeling okay? You're bummed over what happened to your robot girl."

Lan said, "I'm alright. I can't believe that Sonia betrayed the band. Maybe I am going to go solo, once we save the world."

Anode smiled, as she was sitting in the front seat, "Oh, yeah. If you want, you can perform the _Best of MegaStar (Electronica Duo Remix)_."

"HANDS OFF OUR WORK!" He yelled, "My songs are genuine. Lost everyone in MegaStar! Geo! Maylu! Tory! And that damned traitor, Sonia!"

Anode smiled, "Easy, Lan. You don't need to break up the band, over betrayal."

She paused and realized, "Uh… Oh. Right. MegaStar is no more. I forget."

Cathode said, "I'm sure Shiina and Tohka will rundown how we can stop Sonia. It's a war that we're fighting in, and we're using our digital voices to bring in a global experience, and only for the greater good!"

Lan asked, "Incidentally, why are you called Anode and Cathode?"

Anode said, "Well, we were born in the same nightclub. And no, we're not robots. We used to be called Anna and Catherine."

Cathode sighed, "Until Mother decided to name us after electrical currents. She's a positive, and I'm a negative. Of course, we grew up to be poets and singers, but our true love is the techno duets."

Lan asked, "You're sisters?"

Anode sighed, "My older sister raps, and spins the records, and sometimes uses the PC DJ Booth, which is MP3s in her laptop. Me, I sing and dance to the crowd."

He asked, "So, why the name change to currents?"

Cathode said, "Mother was once a scientist, studying electrical matter. She even showed us how polarizing opposites work… and, well… She decided to rename us."

Anode sighed, "Sucks. Once demonstration about electrical currents, and she changed our names! We're just lucky we get to do gigs, all for a hefty price. We don't need any raises or huge bonuses. We live to sing to the crowd, and not take any of the fans' BS, ever; including how we are formed, how we are named, and the worst of them all, why we are robots!"

Cathode said, "To which… we are _not_. Just saying it, since it makes our names more…"

He asked, "Robotic?"

They sighed, "Yeah."

Lan said, "I understand."

He asked, "So… how old are you girls? You look young."

Cathode blushed, as Anode huffed, "You really have to get a girlfriend; or, in this case, rescue Yui. Besides, we never divulge our ages."

Cathode said, "But we are college students."

Lan then asked, "Right. And also, one more question… How _did_ Ginti know of you?"

They said in unison, "We once performed in his saké bar."

Lan nodded, "Ah, okay."

Meanwhile, in another car, Ginti's black car, he was driving, while Shiina was in the front seat. Ginti said, "So… If we stop Sonia Strumm, don't you think we should make her revive Mugi? I do love her, after all."

Shiina said, "You're better off."

Ginti said, "Ah, right. Besides, if we kill her, the KEION Bu is disbanded. And those robots will never see a new light, meaning that their perfect world is in ruins."

Tohka said, "That's exactly why we have to rescue Lan's lover, and stop this disaster from happening, before it starts."

Shiina said, "No wonder why Mother made you lead the missions."

Tohka said, "It's _your_ call, now. Once we arrive at the safehouse, we'll discuss how to stop these girls. And also, maybe we can find a source on what these battery gems, or whatever, are."

Shiina smiled, "Damn right. I don't trust Sonia's role as Master. If she _is_ the Master, how would she create gems that give power and life, _and_ pose as a guitarist for MegaStar? Did someone created the perfect robot girl?"

Tohka said, "All we know about Sonia Strumm is that she's single, and she used to be married to Geo Stelar. The reports show that he has been missing, but Lan explained that Geo is dead."

Shiina huffed, "This is so stupid."

Ginti barked, "My ass! Sonia obviously killed her ex-husband, and made him into his slave."

Shiina said, "Well, I'm surprised that three of the KEION Bu Robots are still active. I only managed to shut down nine of them, from behind the shadows. I guess I was too careless. But on the plus side, we can finally shut down the rest."

Ginti asked, "But wouldn't that mean we killed them, too?"

Tohka said, "It's a huge sacrifice. Shiina, we'll do what we can to stop them."

Shiina held her dagger and whispered, "Lan…"

They drove away, heading to a safehouse, far away from the city.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Sonia opened the door, as the girl with black clothes bowed to her. She asked, "Are you Master Echo?"

Sonia said, "Yes. What can I do for you?"

She said, showing no emotion, "I am Origami Tobiichi. I want to join you."

"On what grounds, human?" Sonia huffed, "I don't trust you."

"Would you say that I was spying on Lan Hikari and his entourage? They are going to plan on saving your newfound doll, Yui, is it?"

Sonia let out a cold stare, as she opened the door. She whispered, "Let's talk."

 **XXXXX**

At the living room, Sonia said to Origami, "Miss Tobiichi, you say that Lan Hikari wants to save Yui? If they have a plan, what do you propose?"

Origami explained, "Well, I know that they have Tohka on his team. I have a score to settle with her."

Sonia said, "That makes two of us. I'll tell you what… Why don't you meet my team? Luna and Yuno will be amazed to meet you. Maylu, however, she's junk pile."

She confessed, "I _kinda_ went overboard in rage, and now, she is a useless KEION Bu. He-he…"

Origami said, "Indeed. If she let you down, or failed you, accept the fact, and you can repair her."

"What if she ratted out my secret to the enemy?"

"Show no mercy. Maylu Sakurai is now dead. May her spirit rest in peace. Do you have her body?"

"Just without her head. But I'm afraid she's useless, now. My bad."

"Very well. Anyway, show me to your camp."

Sonia showed her to the basement, as she said, "Right this way."

They headed to the other room, as Luna and Yuno were sitting in the bed, remaining motionless. Sonia introduced them to her minions. "Miss Tobiichi, this is Luna Platz and this is Yuno Gasai. They are my army. Well, they _were_ my army, now they're a duo. Maylu Sakurai was destroyed, after I _showed no mercy_ on failure."

"Why are they not moving?"

"They're recharging. Don't worry, they're having a long day."

"Indeed."

"Lemme show you our queen. She's downstairs, with Mio Stelar."

They went down to the basement, as they were in a black and violet throne room, with Mio sitting in her throne, while Geo was lying her Mio's legs. Origami asked, as she saw the two girls, "Uh, which one is which? They're twins."

"No, they're not. Queen Mio is my queen… and my lover. The other one is Mio Stelar, my ex, and my plaything." Sonia exclaimed, as she approached the throne.

Mio said, "Who is this character?"

Sonia said, "Your highness, this is Origami Tobiichi, and she offers to help us in our bid for a perfect world."

"Is that so?" Mio said, with no emotion in her face, "I am Queen Mio. What purpose do you beseech, for being on our side?"

Origami said, "Shiina and Tohka. They are plotting a plan to stop you. However, I want to be your eyes and ears, and plot against your enemies."

"Any relationships with this Shiina and Tohka?"

"I hate them. They are my sworn enemies."

Mio nodded and said, "Okay. I shall let you in, on a trial basis."

Sonia huffed, "Mio!"

"I mean, you are a part of our team. I want you to spy on Lan Hikari and his team. Shiina and Tohka, as they are, are a part of this group. If they have anything planned, or locate their whereabouts, report to Master Echo here, and we shall do away with them. Master Echo and I will be waiting for the right moment to strike, against Lan's rebellious assault."

Sonia added, "If they tried to intervene, and find out you're the enemy, eliminate them."

Origami kneeled down and said, "Yes, my liege."

She thought, as her face showed little signs of anger, "It'll be nice to see Tohka, again, since I have a score to settle with her."

Mio boomed, "NOW GO!"

Origami walked off, as Sonia said, "Is it wise? Should we trust her?"

Mio nodded, "Yes. She is a liability. But even so, once she help us out, and we claim this world, we can do whatever we want to Miss Tobiichi."

She gestured a throat slit with her finger, and added, "She's human. Yet, she's trustworthy."

Sonia nodded, "I understand, your highness."

Mio said, as she sat up, "I'm going to my quarters. Where is our new power source?"

Sonia said, "It's over there, on the right. I have a new batch made for Luna and Yuno. And Yui will receive hers, once she agrees to join us. She has no escape, anyway."

Mio responded, "Right. I will take my leave."

Sonia picked up Geo and said, " _You're_ coming with me, Mio Stelar."

She and Geo went upstairs, as Mio went to the next room. Mio was near a huge diamond, about thirty feet tall. Mio opened her chest panel, showing her dark gem. She absorbed the energy emitting from in the gigantic white diamond, and was fully charged. Mio said, as she spoke in an emotionless monotone, "Fully charged."

She looked at the four gems on the table, as they were spares, each for the slaves. Mio reached for one, but froze in place, with her eyes wide open. She started to remember everything, including before Sonia was her master. Her memories appeared in a huge flash. Mio moved again and said, "Error. My function is to serve Master Echo, and be Queen of the Perfect World. I am perfect."

She walked off, recalling no past memories of herself. She went back to her throne, but halted and saw the room where Yui was in. She said in a quiet voice, "Yui…"

She walked to the room and opened the door. She turned on the lights and saw Yui, still in pieces, with her upper body and head standing. Mio said, as she was upset, "It didn't have to be this way…"

She hugged Yui's body, again, as she was sad, "Yui… I'm sorry. It's my own fault. I didn't want to hurt you, but… I was obeying the Master… and you should, too. Yui…"

A part of her memories returned, as Mio went closer to Yui's blank face. She sniffled, "Yui… I…"

She cried, as she hugged Yui, deep into her bosom. She couldn't stop crying, knowing of what she did. But after ten minutes, she stopped crying, and dropped Yui onto the table, on her back. Mio started to whir her body down, and then said, "Yui… I am sorry… I…"

She whirred her body back up, in a straight position, as she said, in a controlled voice, "Yui-Bot must be reprogrammed."

She left the room, and turned out the lights, leaving Yui all alone.

 **XXXXX**

In Sonia's bedroom, she was in her black bra and panties, as Geo was in a gray shirt and boxers. Geo was standing in position, as Sonia turned to him, "It's almost time, Mio Stelar. Once we eliminate Lan Hikari, GemStars can finally begin the perfect world. It's a shame that we'll do it, without Maylu."

Geo said, without hesitation, "Yes, master."

Sonia said, "And since we're alone, and Queen Mio needs to regroup, I wanted to say something to you, for a long time."

She leaned to him and whispered, "Geo…"

She kissed him on the lips and said in a sultry voice, "You know, I never wanted to get rid of you… I made you look like your ex-girlfriend, because she's perfect… and you are… well, almost."

Geo replied, "Yes, master."

Sonia said, as she walked to the bedside, "And, ohhh, I know that we've been together, for quite some time, and that I'm dating Queen Mio, now… My feelings for you will _never_ change."

Geo responded, "Yes, master. I want you."

He approached Sonia and hugged her. He began to stroke her skin, as she moaned, "Uh, Geo… What are-? Geo? Are you tryin-? Mio Stelar! CEASE!"

Geo didn't listen. As Mio Stelar, he blushed and kissed Sonia, passionately. Sonia tried to break free, but couldn't resist, since Geo was recreated to resemble Mio. Geo threw Sonia onto the mattress and removed his shirt, showing his bare breasts, with his long black hair covering them. Sonia cried, "Mio Stelar! What are you doing?"

Geo spoke in his normal voice and said, "I love you, Sonia. Let's never leave each other, again."

Sonia whispered, in shock, "Geo? Is that you? I… I thought I deleted you!"

Geo was under Sonia's control either way. He leaned to Sonia and smiled, "Sonia… You can never get rid of me. I want to stay with you, always…"

Sonia groaned, "This is stupid! Mio Stelar, disengage your functions and report to-! MMPH!"

He kissed her, again, as Sonia was in blush and awe. He rubbed his bare chest onto hers, as he removed her bra. Sonia moaned, heaving in arousal, "Agh! Geo! Uh, GEO! Wait! Ungh… Geo, stop!"

She grumbled, but was pleased, forcefully, "Oh, whatever… I can rebuild him, once I'm done. But Mio Stelar needs to obey."

They started to make out, under the covers, as Sonia said, "Mio-, no… Geo, do me!"

Geo responded, "Understood, my master…"

They continued to make out, all night. Meanwhile, Mio was back in the throne, as she was powering down. She then thought, as she was fading, "A perfect world. I want. To see. A perfect. World."

She stopped moving, as she was conserving energy.

 **XXXXX**

Outside, Origami was dashing through the woods, in quick speed. She was looking for Lan and his friends, and report everything to Sonia and the others. Will Origami succeed in finding Lan, and subdue them?


	7. Chapter 6

At a safehouse, far away, Lan viewed the small house, as he asked, "Is that-? It looks rundown."

Shiina said, "It'll do, for now. We have to hide from obscurity, before _they_ show up and kill us."

Anode asked, "Hey, where do they keep the electricity? A girl's gotta rock out. Cathode and I like the techno music."

Shiina added, "Only if you have headphones. If not, you're sitting ducks."

Anode gasped, "Oh, right. The robot Sonia, uh, evil girl… thing…"

Lan said, "Just call her Sonia. I'm trying my best to not call her _Traitor_!"

Cathode blushed, "You're such a brave guy. We can save Yui. If not, and we stop Sonia, you can find a new flame."

Lan said, "No. Only if someone understand _my_ global movement of love; not _your_ global movement."

Cathode was swooned, as she smiled, "Oooooooh~, what a feisty man."

Anode taunted, "OH~! _Cathode's got a boyfriend~!_ "

Cathode griped, "Shut up! I don't. Besides, he's got a girlfriend… only she's kidnapped."

She was embarrassed, as Anode said, "I was just kidding. We can get her back. But if Yui dies, what now? Lan Hikari hates our music!"

Cathode said, "Oh, he's just bummed out that he won't perform MegaStar hits, remixed by us. Even so, he's heartbroken."

They all stepped inside, as Tohka said, "So, you have any clue where they are headed?"

Ginti replied, "No one knows. Perhaps these gems we have obtained from the evil robots may trace us to their last known whereabouts."

Shiina said, "I'm working on that."

Lan relaxed in the couch, as Anode unpacked her clothes. Anode asked, "Hey, Miss Shiina, how long do we have to wait here, before the drama begins? Cathode and I have another gig, this weekend."

Tohka said, "The longer we stay here, and Sonia and Mio wins, you're never playing music ever again."

Anode growled, "Damn!"

Shiina said, "Alright, since everyone's here, we want all of you to stay low, in case Sonia's henchmen arrive to oust all of us. Tohka and I will use this gem we have obtain and use it to track down a reliable power source. We'll go together, so I insist that you people stay here. Ginti, watch over the others. Their safety is in your hands."

Cathode asked, "How is that small gem going to track them down?"

Shiina replied, "This small trinket is track down Sonia and Mio's last location."

Anode giggled, "Or as they are called… _Mionia_."

Shiina barked, "DO NOT JOKE!"

Anode said, "Who's the entertainment world going to believe?"

Shiina continued, "You see, while this belonged to Lan's former friend, Maylu Sakurai, there is a vast pulse of energy inside it. And the bigger it gets, the closer we can get to their base. Sonia did lose us, but leaving behind gems of the slaves to her whim, it was a major mistake."

Tohka said, "Right. Shiina and I will locate their base. YOU, stay here."

Ginti replied, "I will. Be careful."

They left, as Lan asked, "It's never gonna work."

Cathode replied, "I don't know. It could, because it's like a magnet."

Anode added, "Plus, we could be one step closer to finding Sonia, even if it means certain death. And I refuse to die, for our happiness. I was hoping when we get out of this, I'm treating myself to a rice omelet."

Cathode griped, "What's wrong with my takoyaki balls?!"

As they were regrouping, Origami was listening to the whole thing. She said, "So… Shiina _and_ Tohka are at the source. They have Maylu's old gem. I have to kill them, and destroy that thing. I should report this to Master Echo, for more details."

She dashed off, heading to Shiina and Tohka. She turned right, looking for a shortcut, just to cut them off at the pass.

In the woods, Shiina and Tohka walked together, as Shiina held up the gem. It was slowly growing bigger, as she said, "We're getting closer. Miles away, possibly?"

Tohka said, "So, if that's true, we should find the base of operations to Sonia's army."

Shiina said, "Exactly. KEION Bu Robots are easily intimidating, in combat. But as people, like us, none so much. Plus, I'll never get what Lan sees in Yui… despite that she's so cute."

Tohka barked, "Focus!"

Shiina said, "Sorry."

Origami whizzed past them, as Shiina gasped, "What was that?"

Tohka growled, as she sensed it, "Tobiichi…"

Origami appeared in the middle of the path, in front of the girls. She said, "Well, well. Surprised to see you, Tohka."

Tohka called out, holding her sword, "Alright, Origami! State your business!"

Origami said, "I've come for revenge… and to make sure that a perfect world will be made. I am not a robot, but these girls… They know of you, too much; and as do I."

She held up a sword, made of blue energy, as she added, "And soon, you two will falter to Master Echo. I could care less what she does."

Shiina growled, "You… I cannot believe that you'd side with those monsters!"

Tohka said, "She's right. You're uncanny, when it comes to revenge! Why are you siding with them?"

Origami yelled, "I don't need your sympathy! I dreamed of the day that I will kill _you_ , Tohka, once and for all! I only joined them, to eliminate you. And it seems that you have something that will lead them to Master Echo."

Tohka cried, "Then, the game's on. Come fight me! And I'm not surrendering the gem to you! We need it!"

Origami hissed, "Fine by me. LET'S FIGHT!"

They charged at each other and swung their swords around, clashing at each other. They exchanged strikes, striking their blades, at the same time. Origami kicked Tohka down, and swung towards her. Tohka dodged out of the way, and slashed at Origami's chest. She blocked the attack and threw her to the ground. Origami said that Tohka has become weak, like before. Tohka would say that she is still as strong as she is. And she refuses to have Sonia lead a perfect world, with a deceiver like Origami. Origami then called out, as she was exchanging strikes, "Like hell I'd side with these freaks! My grudge is on you! THAT'S ALL!"

Tohka cried, "I can make you understand! Side with Lan Hikari and us, and stop Sonia Strumm! She's evil! She'll kill you, in an instant, if you trust her!"

Origami stepped back and held her energy blade, "Sorry. I'm not siding with you, anyway."

Shiina responded, "Tobiichi, no… What is it going to be: perfect world or a normal world? Chances are that you can settle things with Tohka, _after_ we save the world! Join us, and not the darkness!"

Origami roared, as swung at Tohka, "NEVER!"

Tohka dropped down to the ground, and dashed behind the trees. Origami chased after her and cried out, in anger, "RUNNING WON'T SAVE YOU, TOHKA!"

She hid behind the tree, as she whispered, "This is bad. I have to beat her. Shiina… She has to find the base, and rescue Yui. But how can I? I know it's risky, but I have to stop her."

She held her hand up and spoke in whispers. Her hand produced fiery orbs from her fingers. The flames from her fingertips were dark, as it surrounded her broadsword. She dashed past Origami and swung down her sword. Origami dodged it and cried, "MADNESS!"

Tohka said, as she was brimming in a reddish aura, "If anyone's going to make you understand, it's me! If I can't convince you to side with us, we'll just have to end you!"

Origami held her blade up and struck back. But Tohka wielded her huge sword into Origami's chest, knocking her to the ground. Tohka leapt upward and held her sword high. She cried out, "DIE, ORIGAMI!"

She landed a heavy strike to Origami. She gasped, as she saw Origami, still whole, blocking the attack with a green energy shield, surrounding herself. Tohka swung at her, repeatedly, but the shield did not break apart. Origami said, "Nice try. But you can't stop me."

Tohka cried, "Why are my attacks not working?"

Origami said, "I have studied your moves, and I wanted to see what you can lash out, next. You think that can stop me? Try beating me with everything."

"I _am_ trying… But how can you be that strong?"

"If you think Master Echo gave me an enhancement, you're nuts. I don't need her robotic whims to give me powers. That's cheating. No, I'd rather kill you, myself."

Origami swung her blade onto Tohka's chest and waist, as she was badly damaged. She fell to the ground, and then said, "Shit… She's not that strong. How did she counter my moves? I have to strike back."

Origami grabbed her by the neck and threw her to the ground. She held her blue energy sword and said, "Now… It's time to end you, once and for all, you miserable weakling."

She rushed towards Tohka, and slashed at her. Tohka rolled out of the way and picked up her broadsword. They clashed at each other again, but Origami pushed her back, hissing to her, "Give me the gem. Master Echo wants it, badly…"

Tohka groaned, as she was pushed back, "Never! Lan Hikari needs to find Sonia Strumm… and we're going… to rescue his friend."

Origami asked, "This again? This is your mission, isn't it?"

"No, it's _hers_. But you want to end me, try it! But I will NOT let go of this gem, whatever it takes!"

"I can try, but then you would perish…"

Origami slashed downward, and Tohka landed on her feet. She held her blade up and produced a fiery aura from its blade, engulfed in dark fire. She swung her blade down and launched a blast of dark fire, destroying a batch of trees and rocks, on a huge diagonal strike. Origami manages to dodge out of the way, and then swung at Tohka, with her sword. It struck down on her chest, and Tohka fell to the ground. Origami stood up, looking at Tohka, prone on the dirt. She held her sword up and said, "I'm giving you one last chance… Surrender that gem, or die."

Tohka coughed, as she was pinned down. She moaned, "I won't… I am not surrendering it to you… not because you obey a psychopathic robot!"

Origami cried, "Fine… THEN FALTER TO MY BLADE, TOHKA!"

She swung down and jabbed her sword into her chest.

 **STAB!  
** However, Shiina ran in front of her, and was stabbed in the heart, by Origami's blade. Shiina gagged and croaked, as she took a shot to her chest. Origami pulled the sword out, and Shiina collapsed into the ground.

"SHIINA!" Tohka shrieked.

Shiina was out cold, as Tohka was shocked in complete horror. Origami snuffed and said, "Hmph. She didn't have to intervene. But at least I got to kill someone."

Tohka was frightened, seeing her sister die in battle. She dropped to her knees, and held her body. Origami said, "Well, I should leave you to grieve. But make no mistake about it… I _will_ defeat you, Tohka."

Tohka cried, "MONSTER! YOU KILLED HER!"

Origami walked off, as she concluded, "So what? At least Master Echo will be hearing the good news. You, however, can cry in sadness, for all I care. When I return, no one can save you, when we next meet."

She walked back to Sonia and Mio's hideaway, as Tohka was upset. She held Shiina's body and cried, "No… No, Shiina, don't die on me…"

Shiina coughed, as she was bleeding from her chest, "Tohka?"

"Thank goodness… Tohka, you're going to be okay."

Shiina whispered, "I… I guess I failed my mission."

"Don't be silly! You saved me!"

"I failed my mother… and I failed you…"

"No… You tried your best! Lan is not going to hear this, but… DAMN IT, SHIINA, I WON'T LET YOU DIE! We came so close!"

Shiina held her face and said, "Tohka… Tell Mom and Dad… that I love them… Tell Lan… to save… Yui… I am happy to lead this mission, but… I am not as strong as you are. It looks… like… you can… lead this… mission… now…"

Tohka was crying, as she sobbed, "Shiina… NO! Don't go!"

Shiina whispered, in her final words, "Tohka… I love… you-…"

She collapsed and closed her eyes, letting out one final breath. Shiina died, only to sacrifice herself to save Tohka, and to stop Sonia's plans, one step further. Tohka cried, as she hugged Shiina's dead body, "Shiina? Shiina, no… NO! SHIINA! WHY?"

She bawled and cried, holding her sister, who has died, protecting Tohka.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the basement of the hideout, Origami appeared to Queen Mio, as she said, "I failed to kill Tohka… but Shiina died in my blade. Now, they are one man short. Lan Hikari is out of luck."

Mio said, "I see. Lan has backup…"

Origami said, "From what I recall, aside from a bartender, and those two girls, two other girls with weird hairstyles joined the group. But they're nobody."

Mio smiled, "Excellent. We know who they are, but their numbers are dwindling."

Origami said, "Where's Master Echo?"

Mio replied, "She's busy with Mio Stelar, in-private. If you wish to speak to her about a reward, I think you don't need one, yet. All you did was save the time and effort into stopping Lan Hikari. By the way, did you find out where they are?"

Origami said, as she turned away, "No. I couldn't."

She thought, "If I let her know where they are, they'll kill Tohka for me. Only _I_ can kill them, the rotten dolls."

Origami replied, lying to Mio, "Even so, I only peered into the window of a small shack they were in. Apparently, they said it was a rest stop."

Mio responded, in an emotionless voice, "You lie. They would never rest up, to go to a safehouse."

Origami stated, "If you're going to kill them all, save Tohka for me! Shiina died, protecting her, so it's fitting I finish the job!"

Mio stood up and said, "Ah, yes. You'd want that. But Master will decide that. Now come, Origami Tobiichi… We have plans. A perfect world for all of us, and we shall be rid of Lan Hikari and his friends, once and for all. Do you wish to give your loyalty to me, Origami? I will offer you Tohka, on a blue plate special… and I'll spare her, with no backup for her."

Origami was about to say something, but Mio held her tight. She whispered, "Look at me… Origami… Join us, and become one with GemStars. We are short one person, and we want you… Origami…"

Origami was mesmerized by Mio's eyes, as she whispered, "Yes… I obey… Queen Mio… I obey… Que-."

She broke out and shook her head, "WHAT? What are you doing?"

She growled, "Get out of my head. You cannot use me. I am NOT YOUR SLAVE!"

Mio smiled, as she held her arms out, "Origami… Join us. We like what you can do, against Lan's team. Join us, and we shall make you live forever, like myself and Mio Stelar…"

Origami was stunned, but then said, "Tohka _was_ right. You _are_ nuts! I'll never join you!"

Mio grabbed her wrist and said, "NO! Master Echo wants you to-."

 **SLASH!  
** Origami decapitated Mio's head clean off, as she roared, "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME!"

Her body dropped to the floor, as her head rolled to the throne. Her eyes were crosseyed and her mouth was curled up. She turned away and said, "I'm leaving."

Yuno and Luna appeared, blocking the exit, as Luna said, "Bad move, Origami."

Yuno added, "You dare betray Master Echo, for killing our Queen?"

Origami snuffed, "She's a robot. She can be fixed. You want to join your highness, in the junkyard?"

She held her sword up and prepared to fight off Yuno and Luna. But then…

"What's going on out there?"

Sonia appeared, in her blouse and jeans, as she asked, "I woke up, after a private session with Mio Stelar, and I heard a noise!"

She gasped, as she saw Mio's head on the floor. She shrieked, "MIO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Yuno said, "Master! Origami Tobiichi beheaded our queen!"

Luna added, "We saw everything, in the shadows. Treason, Master!"

Sonia growled, "You did WHAT TO QUEEN MIO?!"

Origami huffed, "Hey, I came to oust Tohka, and yet she had her sister die. But then your lusty queen came onto me, and wants to control me! Origami Tobiichi is NOT to be used by the likes of you! I WORK ALONE!"

Sonia snarled, ignoring Origami's outcries. Sonia hollered, " **TRAITOR! YUNO! LUNA! SEIZE HER!** "

Yuno and Luna attack Origami, but she swung her sword to the robot slave, nicking them in the waist and chest. Origami kicks Luna down, and aims at her heart. She lunged towards Luna, but Sonia smashes her elbow onto Origami's spinal cord. Yuno uses her sword and jab it into her stomach. Origami moaned in pain, as Luna stood up and punched Origami in the face, numerous times. Origami's face was bleeding. Yuno pulled the sword out of her ribcage, as Luna continued to pummel her. Sonia cried, "ENOUGH!"

They stepped back, as Sonia picked up Origami's blue sword. Origami was coughing and moaning, as Sonia said, "You dare behead my love? Queen Mio… How dare you hurt my Queen Mio?"

Origami groaned, "I ain't siding with Tohka, at all. But I am never siding with you bitches from hell! I'll ever join you! EVER!"

Sonia seethed, as she held her sword up, "Wrong. I'll _make_ you obey me, you deceiver! I am Master Echo, and _I'll_ decide your FATE! YUNO? LUNA?"

They let out a thumbs down, as Sonia smirked, "Any last words?"

Origami spits in Sonia's face. Sonia was unaffected by it, as she held her sword up high. She roared in a demonic yell and slashed Origami's head off her body.

 **SLASH!  
** Origami's head was on the floor, covered in blood. Sonia stood up, panting slowly, slightly covered in Origami's blood, as she dropped the sword. She then said to Yuno and Luna, "Take her cadaver away… Make her one of us… I will not allow traitors in my perfect world. Don't _ever_ defy me again… Am I making myself clear?"

Yuno and Luna bowed, "Yes, Master."

They carried Origami's body and head away, as Sonia kneeled to Mio's head. She picked it up and was whimpering, "Mio… My love… Why?"

Mio said nothing. She was still broken, without any movement. Sonia wept, weeping tears from her eyes, "No… MIO! NO, MY LOVE!"

She cried, clutching the severed head of Mio in her bosom. She held it up to her face and kissed her on the lips. She said, "Do not worry, Mio… Mio Stelar and I will fix you. You will not be broken. We need you. Don't die on me."

Sonia was crying, as Geo suddenly appeared. He saw Mio's body, and was shocked. He thought, "No… Queen Mio? Mio? No, how did it happen? Mio… Mio, no!"

Geo's starting to recover some of his original personality from his subconscious, as he saw Mio's body, dead and motionless. Sonia was still crying, as Geo went to her. He said to her, "Sonia… It's alright. She's gone."

Sonia stopped crying, as she fumed, "Gone? GONE?"

Geo said, "It's alright. Mio's dead. She's gone forev-."

 **SLAP!  
** Sonia slapped Geo, as she hollered, " **SILENCE!** "

Geo was reverted back to his original programming, as Mio Stelar. Sonia barked, "Take Queen Mio away! Have her repaired. I'll join you, once I recover from the shock."

Geo responded, "Yes, Master. Also, I must ask… Why are you covered in blood?"

Sonia moaned, "It's a long story. GO, NOW! And DON'T EVER! SAY! THAT SHE! IS! DEAD! SHE MUST BE REPAIRED! AND THAT IS ALL! DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN, YOU HEARTLESS MINION!"

Geo picked up Mio and said, "Yes, Master. Never again. I obey only you and Queen Mio. She must be fixed."

He departed to the other room, as Sonia sat in Mio's throne, crying lightly on the arm of the throne. She was sad that Mio was beheaded by Origami, who was killed by her. But she loved Mio so much that seeing her die crushed her. She cried for about twenty minutes, before joining Geo, in repairing Mio, and for converting Origami into one of her slaves.


	8. Chapter 7

Back at the safehouse, Anode was looking out the window. She was worried, as she waited for Tohka and Shiina. This happened, during Tohka and Shiina's fight with Origami.

"They sure are keeping their ever-loving time, finding those KEION Bu girls." She said.

She turned to Ginti, who was having a drink. She asked, "Excuse me… Ginti…"

He asked, "What is it?"

She asked, "May I ask you… about your former girlfriend?"

"Mugi, my ex, she's a robot, and she turned evil, by the KEION Bu. That's all you need to know. But it feels uncomfortable talking about it. Why do you ask?"

"Well… What was she like, before she turned evil? Was she nice? Because it was horrible of what they did to her."

"She was sweet and adorable. And she was simply a very cooperative girl, and even helped me at the bar."

"Oh. But do you miss her?"

Ginti said, as he was annoyed, "Shouldn't you be practicing your music with Cathode?"

"She's with Lan. I think she wants to comfort him…"

"Girlfriend issues. He's so lucky for a KEION Gynoid, denouncing her own kind, all for love. But only for Lan's own bandmate to turn on him, and kidnap the girl."

Anode whispered, "That's because she was created by the KEION Bu, as well… But who would create her? Was MegaStar a fully-automated rock band, with Lan Hikari as the sole human?"

"I doubt it." Ginti said, "Maybe she was converted by the KEION Bu, and made her the master."

Anode said, "But that would mean that… _Sonia Strumm_ is _not_ the master."

He barked, "Don't be stupid! Sonia's the mastermind behind all this! I say that she was created as the first KEION Bu Robot, and suffered a glitch in her software to become pure evil."

She said, "Well, _I'd_ say that she was converted into one, and killed the original master, in order to takeover. But then again, robots are cool, and they obey their creators. It's not like they'll rebel against our kind."

He said, sarcastically, "This… coming from a popular techno idol, whose name was changed to a positive-charged electrode."

She pouted, "How rude…"

She added, "But I'm still confused… Sonia was created to be a perfect musician, and the KEION Bu created her as an evil tyrant. I'm worried about her past existence, and why she was Master Echo, as well. That's what I want to know. Cathode and I agree that Sonia's role was despicable, but it raises questions about her. And here I thought she would be a popular cyborg star… yet I find out that she turned on her own band, and left the group, to kill Lan."

He replied, "Anode, it's alright. We may not know who she is, but we have to stop her, including her minions. After all, just because Sonia broke Lan's spirits, we can always bring them back, once we rescue his robot."

She smiled and said, "Okay."

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Cathode knocked on the door. She opened it and saw Lan, lying in bed, unhappily on the left side of the bed. The right bedside was bare and empty. Cathode blushed and approached him. She asked, "Lan? Can I talk to you?"

"Go away." He said.

She said, "Oh, don't be so gloomy. I know what it is…"

She sat down, as he said, "Why do you care? My life is a lie. Sonia is a robot, and she hates me. She kidnaps Yui, has Mio in her collective, killed Geo, used Maylu, and broke a promise to revive Tory and the others. She just killed MegaStar."

Cathode was angry, as she barked, "Lan Hikari, shame on you! Just because she broke a promise, it doesn't mean it's the end of the world! Geo, Tory, _and_ Maylu… they're gone, but not forgotten. But I couldn't stand idly by and watch you be depressed, over one stupid robot that you love. We'll get her back, I promise you that."

Lan sat up and asked, "Why do you care? You and your sister worry about me, after that moment, and you didn't lift a damn finger!"

Cathode complained, "We arrived too late! I wanted to help you, but not without a plan. I don't rush things…"

He said, "I guess you're right…"

She held his hand and said, "Hey… Just out of curiosity… If we win, and we somehow couldn't save Yui… What will happen next? Will you move on?"

He replied, "I don't know. My whole career… honoring a global movement, and Sonia shattered it… What's left of me? I really do not know…"

He removed his LOVE button and hissed, "Love… MegaStar is about a movement… TO HELL WITH IT!"

He threw the button to the wall and was furious. Cathode was shocked and appalled by Lan's actions. She cried, "You don't mean it. YOU REALLY DON'T!"

He yelled, "WHY SHOULD YOU CARE? If Yui's gone, game over! I can never love again, if Yui dies! Maylu was my love, but we divorced, and agreed to be happy, despite that we're not wedded! You said if Yui dies, what will happen next? Well, you got your answer… I can never find another love…"

Cathode smiled and said, "Sure you will. Because… If Yui dies… you can have… another girl…"

"Oh, really? WHO?"

Cathode blushed, "Me."

"You?" Lan asked, as he was confused, "Why you?"

Cathode held him and kissed his lips. She then said, "Lan Hikari… I love you… I know you and Yui are meant to be, but… If by a certain chance that we failed to save Yui, I want to be your girlfriend. I want to comfort you and make you understand love. Your global movement cannot die. Anode and I have this movement, too, and we appreciate your message, as well."

She added, "You may not know it, but… It was you that inspired us to be a Techno Duo, spreading our message to the world. It was you that made us what we are."

Lan turned away and said, "I did that… But what difference does it make, Cathode? I have no love left… after Sonia shattered it."

Cathode hugged Lan, and then she said, with tears in her eyes, "She didn't. Your movement… It's still alive. It's a global phenomenon that will last forever. The world must learn from you about love, peace, happiness, and friendship. Without you, the world would be in turmoil… I can't have that. I don't want a world that is unhappy and bleak."

She wept, as she said, "Lan Hikari, you're the best of its kind… but if you turn your back on the movement, your fans will let you down, and hate you, forever!"

He cried, "WHAT FANS?! I HAVE NO BAND! MEGASTAR DIED, AND IT'S ALL SONIA'S FAULT!"

She yelled, "WHO CARES?! MEGASTAR STILL LIVES ON! I REFUSE TO LET THIS WONDERFUL BAND DIE IN DARKNESS, BECAUSE ONE BANDMATE HURT YOU, AND STOLE YOUR ONE TRUE LOVE!"

She blubbered, "If you'd understand me, you'd know I love you, as much as your global movement. I cared for you, since you made me this way… and I thank you. But don't… don't be… don't be sad that…"

She bawled, as cried on his shoulder. Lan held her and petted her back, "It's alright. Cathode, don't cry. I am sorry… I didn't know you felt that way about me…"

Cathode sniffled, "Lan, what I said is true. But what happens, after we stop Sonia, promise me you wouldn't turn your back on your word."

He said, "I promise. Cathode… I promise. But the main goal is, before I can move on, is one goal that we'll accomplish together… _Stop Sonia_!"

She sat up and said, "Good to hear. Anyway, I'm sorry if I cried a lot."

She picked up Lan's LOVE Button and said, "Here. You may need this…"

He reached for the button, but his hand touched hers. They stared down, with their cheeks red and their eyes glistening. Cathode's tear-soaked eyes blinked, as she was in awe over Lan. He placed the button down and said, "Uh, Cathode, would you like to sleep beside me, tonight? I know we're supposed to wait for Tohka and Shiina to arrive, but…"

"Oh, sure. I'll tell Anode that I'm going to bunk with you. She doesn't mind." She giggled.

She lied by Lan and said, "You're so warm… I'm so happy to sleep with you, AH! I mean, stay with you…"

He smiled, "Yeah, uh, that's fine. I mean, you're here to save my girlfriend, are you?"

"I know so…"

They laughed together, and they died down their laughs. Lan held Cathode's face and kissed her. They started to make out, as Lan whispered, "Oh, Cathode… You love me? I'll love you back…"

Cathode whispered, "I can stay by your side, until Sonia is put down."

He said, "Forget her, _and_ her slaves. Let's focus on us."

He pulled the blanket over them, and snuggled together. Cathode was in bliss, leaning by her crush, Lan Hikari. While Lan thought, feeling relaxed, but sad, "Yui… I know it's wrong of me to do this, but she's right. If you're gone, what then?"

* * *

That evening, Tohka returned, as she opened the door. She held up Shiina's body, as Anode shrieked, "AAAGH! SHIINA!"

Tohka sobbed, as she placed her body on the floor. She said that the couch would get messy. Anode asked, "What happened?"

"Origami Tobiichi…"

"Who?"

"She killed her."

She seethed, "And she's siding with that damned Sonia Strumm, NO! Master Echo. So long as I stand, I'm going to find their base, and destroy her army, by myself, if I have to!"

She growled, with tears in her eyes, "I'm going to kill Sonia, and her army!"

Anode said, "Calm down! We have no clue where they are!"

Tohka asked, "Where's Lan?"

Anode said, "In his bedroom, _still_ in depression. And Ginti is already asleep. Cathode is still be Lan, cheering him up."

"Damn it… I can't believe it happened. Anode, I want you to find Lan and tell him that tomorrow, we're going to find his base, one way or another."

"But how?"

"I still have the gem. And I was close. Origami Tobiichi interrupted us, when we had something. We're going back to the forest, tomorrow, and locate their base. NO stops, NO distractions, NO excuses! Inform Lan and your sister. I'll tell Ginti the bad news."

Anode nodded, "Right. I'll tell him."

She rushed to Lan's room and knocked on the door. She called, "Lan Hikari? HEY! Lan!"

Lan moaned, "Who's there?"

"It's Anode. May I come in?"

"NO! Don't come in there!" Lan called out.

Anode asked, "You okay?"

Cathode called, from behind the door, "Anode, don't you dare open that door!"

"Cathode?!" Anode cried.

Cathode said, "I'm just helping Lan. And I think he's recovering well."

Anode said, "Okay…"

She smiled evilly and chuckled, "I get it… _Ooooooh, Lan & Cathode~…_"

Cathode cried, "Shut up! It's not what you think!"

Anode smugly grinned, "Sure it is."

Cathode added, "Listen, I'm spending the night with Lan. Can you sleep by yourself, for the night?"

Anode said, "I'll sleep with Tohka…"

Tohka huffed, "NO."

Anode added, "She's depressed, too… Shiina… She's…"

She then said, as she was sad, "Shiina's dead."

Lan gasped, "What? How did it happen?"

Anode said, "Tohka will explain everything, tomorrow. For now, I'm gonna go comfort her. You two lovebirds cuddle for the night, and I'll see you tomorrow."

Cathode roared, "DAMN IT, ANODE! IT'S NOT! WHAT! YOU! THINK!"

Anode giggled, as she went to Tohka, "Good night, Sis~! Good night, Cathode~!"

Tohka said, as she glared at Anode, "I'm _still_ nothing sleeping with you."

Anode said, as she was scared, "But… Cathode and I usually sleep together. I get scared and lonely, without her."

Tohka smiled, "I know. You can make it. Just be brave for yourself, just like tomorrow, when we find Master Echo's base, and save Lan's girl. Can you do that for me?"

Anode nodded and said, "I'll try. Good night."

She left to her room, as Tohka was sitting in the couch. She mourned over Shiina's death. Anode then asked, "Uh, curious… What will you do to her body? I feel scared…"

Tohka said, "Ginti and I will take care of it, tomorrow morning. Now, go to bed."

Anode left, as Tohka was sobbing lightly, thinking over Origami and Sonia. She growled, "Someday… I'm going to find Master Echo's base, and I'm going to kill them all, if I have to. Origami Tobiichi, I promise… Your day will come, for hurting my sister."

Meanwhile, in Lan's room, Cathode was sleeping by Lan, as he was upset over the news. He asked Cathode, "Hey, I am just wondering… Do you think it has to be Sonia or her minions?"

Cathode said, "Maybe. I'm just sad that Tohka lost her sister… We can do this. Anode's not brave enough, but she'll have me, on my side. You, on the other hand…"

She kissed his face and said, "Good night."

She fell asleep, as Lan smiled, "Goodnight, Cathode."


	9. Chapter 8

Inside the lab, Sonia was sitting by Mio, who was lying on the table, motionless. Her head was attached to her body, with small thick wires. She was beeping, as Sonia was upset.

"I don't believe it. My own hired gun turned on our Queen." She whispered, "Well, she who lasts last. Origami Tobiichi is our slave now. I didn't want to kill her… but I had to. She's inferior."

She held Mio's face and whispered, "I love you, Mio…"

Geo appeared, as he said to Sonia, "Master. The repairs are almost set. Once we finish the final check, Origami will be yours to command, ma'am."

Sonia nodded and said, "Good. Any news on Queen Mio's condition?"

Geo said, "It's getting there. Her battery life needs recharging, but she must be remained off, until we give the okay. Queen Mio must be fully charged and fully operational."

Sonia said, "Good. Mio Stelar, you're excused. I shall join you, in a bit."

Geo bowed and said, "Yes, ma'am."

He left, as Sonia whispered, with her eyes lowering, "Mio… No… I am so sorry that this is happening. I promise… I'll get Lan Hikari and his friends."

Sonia bent forward and said, "Mio… We will put you together again. And soon… our perfect world… will come… to plan… this… I prom-."

She froze in place and her motors whirred down. Her eyes went black. She was motionless, as her energy was completely drained. It was earlier that her body used up all her energy to fighting off Origami, but also was crying over Mio, after she was beheaded. She remained by Mio's side, still motionless and immoveable.

* * *

It was long ago… Sonia Strumm, in a yellow hoodie and green boots, was walking down the street, with her guitar in her hand. As she walked away, heading to her gig, a figure watched on, in the darkness. She whispered, "He, he, he, he, he, he, he, he… Sonia Strumm…"

At the time, Sonia wasn't a member of MegaStar. She was just a solo artist. The woman was watching over her, through the shadows, as she stalked her, day in and day out. She said that she would be a perfect subject for her perfect world, consisting of robotic slaves. She kept watching over her, as Sonia felt uneasy, as the weeks went by.

 **XXXXX**

Years later, in high school, Sonia joined a rock band, and befriended Lan Hikari, who was the lead singer of the group, and Maylu Sakurai, the keyboardist. He said to her that he will spread the word of LOVE, as a global movement, for generations to come. Sonia agreed, as she became the band's lead guitarist. Time passed, as Lan brought in Geo, and then Tory. Sonia was practicing, as a shadow watched on from far away. It was the same woman that was stalking her.

 **XXXXX**

On the first year of college, MegaStar became a rock band, and the fans were enjoying it. They became a popular rock band, for years to come.

And then one night, as Sonia was heading back to her hotel room…

"Excuse me…" the woman asked, as she was covered in a dark shadow, "Are you Sonia Strumm?"

Sonia said, "Yes, Miss. Uh… Who are you?"

"I've been watching you perform… and I enjoy your perfect slender body."

"UH… What?"

The woman went closer and said, "Perhaps you should come with me."

Her eyes flashed like blue sapphires, as Sonia was mesmerized by her hypnotic glare. She moaned, "No… You're… my… Lan? Geo? I…"

She collapsed into the woman's arms, as she said, "Ah… You're mine, now. And don't worry. No one can save you… This will only take a second or two of your time. After all, you're my perfect slave."

The woman carried Sonia in her arms and left the front gate to the hotel. She disappeared into the darkness, heading to her laboratory.

 **XXXXX**

That night, at around two in the morning, the woman approached a catatonic Sonia, who was still hypnotized. She was strapped down in her wrists and ankles, with just her panties on. The woman held up a syringe and was wearing a white nurse's outfit, slightly covered in blood. She then said, "It's good thing she's under her spell. It'll give me enough time to sedate her, just to begin her transformation."

She said to her, "Hello, Miss Strumm. And how's our little test subject?"

Sonia was still entranced, "I… am… I… am…"

She kept mumbling, as she was still under a hypnotic spell. The woman said, as she stuck the needle into her neck, "Soon, everything about you will be changed, forever. No longer you'd be a normal girl. But you _will_ be a normal girl… who is also _perfect_. The perfect girl… in a perfect world."

Sonia moaned, as she was passing out, "Perfect… girl… perfect… perfect… ngh… per… fect? Lan? Geo? Geo… Ge… uh… Where… am… ungh… mmm… uhhhh…"

She stopped breathing and was unconscious. The woman said, as she held up a scalpel, "Okay. Let's begin, my dear. You shall be a perfect test doll, for the perfect world…"

Sonia's vision started to go blurry. And then it was all black.

* * *

Hours later, Sonia suddenly woke up, as she was alone in the lab, with her body rigid and naked, and her eyes slowly lighting up. She responded, "Huh? Where am I? What's going on? How did I get in here?"

She heard a pulsating humming sound, as she thought, "Why can't I get up? What's going on? How did I get her? Did that stalker kidnap me? I swear to god… when I get out of here, I'm gonna get her for this."

She heard footsteps, as Sonia whispered, "What was that? Someone's coming. Oh… Why do I feel funny? And why is my head aching?"

The woman returned, as she said, "Ah, good morning, dear Sonia…"

Sonia growled, "You…"

She said, "I see that you're tired out. Here. Lemme help you."

She unshackled Sonia and said, "Good."

"How goes the project, Mother?" A girl asked.

"Project?" Sonia thought.

Sonia was standing straight, as a girl, in a black school uniform, wearing a black cloak over her head, showing only her eyes, responded, "Ah, she's finished, is she?"

"Not quite, Kurumi." The woman said, "I'm going to work on some tests on her. I'll have her walk about, in this place."

Kurumi said, "Yes. Lemme know when you're finished, Mother. I should be in my room."

"Okay, dear." She said, "As for you, Miss Strumm…"

Sonia thought, as she remained rigid, "I have to get out of here… but those two are freaks, if they think they can keep me… Wait. Why can't I move?"

She started to drop to one knee, as the woman gave Sonia a spare set of clothes. Sonia thought, as she held a blouse, "Finally… I can move again. Well, almost."

The woman helped Sonia up and walked her to her room. Sonia tried to ask what is going on, but her voice was not saying something. She was combined scared and angry, not knowing what happened to her.

"If they did something to me, and to my body, I'm going to kill those jerks." She thought, as she was annoyed.

 **XXXXX**

Sonia was in a white room, sitting on her bed. She remained seated, as she was worried. She said, as she was still hurt, wearing only a white shirt and bloomers, "I have to get out of here. Just who is this woman? What does she want from me? I feel like… I feel…"

She felt her arm and said, "Huh. I am hurt, but I don't see any scars."

She stood up and said, "I should find her. Maybe she can tell me."

She left her room, and then snuck out to the hallway. She then spotted another room. It was Kurumi's room. She was sitting in her chair, admiring her wall, which has a rack of torture weapons, including a whip, a mace, a paddle, and a pitchfork. Kurumi was in awe, as she said that they are so shiny. Sonia gasped, as she whispered, "Whoa… She's a fetish for torture, huh?"

She gasped, as one of Kurumi's tools, a small skewer was covered in soot and blood, from the tips. She stepped back and cringed, "I have to get out of here… Did she-?"

She knocked into the table, as Kurumi heard a noise. Sonia ran off, as she made a sprint to the front door. She rushed downstairs and went to another hallway. She found the exit, and dashed to the front door. Kurumi suddenly appeared, as Sonia was shocked in fright. Kurumi said to her, "Naughty girl…"

Sonia was shaken in fear, as she cried, "WHO ARE YOU? What are you doing to me?"

Kurumi said, as she extended her hand, "You mustn't try to run away from Mother's inventions."

"Invention?"

Kurumi went closer, as Sonia sobbed, "Stay away…"

She shoved her down and ran off, but she bumped into the woman from earlier. Sonia was on the floor, as she groaned, "Ungh… That hurts…"

She gasped, as the woman said, "So… Trying to escape?"

Kurumi said, "I knew she wouldn't stay for long. I had my clone, Murumi, stay in my room."

"Excellent work, dear." The woman said.

Kurumi offered to punish her, but the woman said, "No, no. This is my creation…"

Sonia sobbed, "Creation?! What are you talking about?"

The woman leaned to her and said, "You still don't know? I made you…"

Sonia gasped, as the woman pulled out a club and struck Sonia on the head. She was out cold, as she was immovable.

* * *

That night, Sonia was back in the laboratory, as the woman said to her, "You little brat. Woe onto you, you imperfect girl."

Sonia came to, as she groaned, "Oh, god… My head…"

The woman explained, "You should know by now that no one can stop me, because I dreamed of a perfect world… with perfect people."

Sonia moaned, "You dirty bitch! What are you doing to me?"

The woman said, as she approached the table, "Ah, you _still_ don't get it? I dream of the perfect world, run by slaves of my own. You want to know what the perfect world is about, correct? Yes… no violence in the world, no wars, and no misery. Everyone is happy to live together, while knowing they obey one master… one queen… one empire…  
You ever hear that cities last over thousands of years? Well, this new empire will last forever, as long as our hearts gleam in health… including everlasting immortality… and evevrchanging happiness. You _do_ want to be happy, don't you, Sonia Strumm?"

Sonia growled, "World takeover… That's not you…"

The woman continued, "It's not a hostile global dominance. It's more of a nirvana for those who want to live a normal perfected life. Why? Because you humans age, decay, and weaken. While the perfect ones never age… they never decay into nothing… they never weaken, unless tired out. But they stand still, learning all the emotions that one human can get. On the other hand, emotional destitute is frowned upon me. We do not need to laugh… to cry… to be furious… or to be afraid. Moreover, we _do not_ need to love… But that's a privilege, than a trait. And you, with your love and happiness… it's perfect, because deep within you, there's a spiritual side of you that can echo through the perfect lands. Think about it! Perfect beings in my perfect world cannot get diseases. Perfect beings cannot become total abject failures. And perfect beings can rebuild… recreate… and redesign… for a perfect world has to be standing tall, unlike those that destroyed many global landmarks… like in France, New York, Japan, China, Egypt, London, Brazil, and even the Arctic Circles of the Earth. The perfect world is as invincible, as the common diamond, which can NEVER break apart. The old adage goes… _Diamonds are a girl's best friend_."

Sonia seethed, "You monster. This perfect world… This… THIS IS MADNESS! You're going to kill every last human?"

The woman said, "No. Remember the term " _recreate_ "? Well, let's say I recreated _you_ …"

She tilted the table forward, as Sonia looked at a mirror on the wall. Her white shirt and bloomers were on, but her arms were detached. She cried, as she saw her armless body.

"No…" she wept, "What… have you… done to me?"

The woman giggled, "What did I do? Why, dearie… I made you perfect."

She cackled, as Sonia was hyperventilating. She whimpered, "Please, let this be a dream. Please, wake up, Sonia. Wake up…"

The woman said, "If it were a dream, would I do _this_?"

She pierced a needle into Sonia's waist. She yelped, moaning in pain from the jab to the side. The woman put the needle down and said, "Perfect. I may need this part of you, to create more of the perfect slave. And you're the perfect one, Sonia Strumm, unlike all the rest."

Sonia breathed deeply, as she snarled, "I'm gonna kill you for this, you bitch! JUST YOU WAIT!"

The woman smiled, "How can I? I already removed your parts. And I even disabled your motor functions. You can't escape, until you are fully converted."

Sonia sobbed, "No…"

The woman opened her chest, exposing her circuitry inside her, and then powered down Sonia. Sonia slurred into nothing, as her sobs started to fade away. She was turned off.

"And now… my dearie… Let's begin. Sonia Strumm… a brand new perfect life…" she whispered into her ear, holding her face, caressing it.

As she fawned over her creation, Kurumi was watching from behind the door and nodded, with her red emissive eyes shining.


	10. Chapter 9

Minutes later, Geo was sitting in his hotel room, as he was worried. He asked the others, "Hey, guys? Have you seen Sonia?"

Lan said, "No. Sonia left to take a walk."

Geo replied, "But she's not like herself to leave late at night… and she hasn't returned, since last week. I'm starting to grow worried."

Tory asked, "Do you think maybe she is leaving the city?"

Maylu replied, "I don't think she could leave the city. She'd never abandon MegaStar."

Geo was nervous and scared, as he said, "It's not like her. What if she was in a terrible accident? I should've been with her, but she and I agreed to be happy, together."

Lan petted his shoulder and said, "Don't worry. We'll find her. If you're so worried about her, call the police. If her body is discovered, we can say that she died, rocking with MegaStar."

Geo barked, "Lan, you do realize that you said it like it's a bad thing!"

Lan snorted, as he was pissed, "It's not my fault if you are super worried over your ex."

He stated to the others, "I know it's not too much, but we have to go find Sonia, whatever it takes. If she dies, we know that it was terrible. But we cannot have that."

Maylu said, "I'm with you, Lan."

Lan stated, "Geo, you and Tory call the police. We'll go find Sonia, around the city. She didn't walk that far."

Tory asked, "What about practice?"

Lan said, "We'll cancel it, until Sonia is found. Now, let's move!"

They all left the hotel room, as Geo thought, over Sonia, "Sonia… Do not worry. We'll rescue you."

 **XXXXX**

Moments later, the police was spread out around the city, looking for Sonia, who has been missing for a week or so. The news even made a scandal report, thinking Sonia was only kidnapped for being tortured and raped. But they were pretty close.

The headlines read in the newspapers:  
 _"Sonia Strumm Missing…_ "  
" _MegaStar Guitarist vanishes from thin air…_ "  
" _Popular Rock Star Musician gone missing…_ "

Even the local news was in aghast over this story.

" _Hello, this is breaking news from the Tokyo District. Sonia Strumm, guitarist of the popular rock band, MegaStar, has been reported missing. According to bassist and ex-husband, Geo Stelar, Sonia had been missing from the city, for over eight days. Police are scampering throughout the city, looking for the missing musician. As of now, no reports have been made, as they continue to search for her. But we shall keep you posted on her last known whereabouts, as the story progresses._ "

The police then found a huge building, from faraway, as they traversed off. Geo, meanwhile, ran down the city, as he kept calling Sonia's name.

"Sonia! Sonia, where are you? Come back!" he called out, "Sonia, if you can hear me… We need you."

He whispered, "I love you… I wish we could start again… Sonia…"

He saw a figure in a black hood. It was Kurumi. She ran off, as Geo went to her. He called out, "HEY! GET BACK HERE!"

He continued to chase Kurumi, down the street, as he yelled out, "COME BACK HERE! DID YOU HURT MY SONIA?"

He ran to a dark alley, as Kurumi disappeared. He panted, as he gasped for air. He said, "Damn it… Sonia… That kid. She had to run away from me. But now, I don't even know where I am…"

"You're in Hell, Geo Stelar." A voice called.

Geo gasped, "Sonia?"

Sonia appeared, as she was in a revealing black blouse and white leggings. She said to Geo, "Hello. Geo Stelar… I miss you."

Geo gasped, "Sonia?! Thank god. You… You had me scared."

He hugged her, as Sonia was showing no emotions. She said, "I am sorry if I scared you, darling."

"Darling?"

"I mean, Geo."

"Why did you let it slip out?"

"It was purely coincidental, Geo. You are my darling husband. URK! _Former_ Huband."

She was speaking in a controlled voice. Geo asked if she was feeling okay. Sonia would politely respond to him that she's fine. But better than fine; she's perfect.

"Perfect? Sonia, you okay? Maybe Lan can help you recover everything about you." He suggested.

She replied, "I am Sonia Strumm. I am a guitarist for MegaStar."

He said, "Well, she doesn't have amnesia… but something seems rotten in Denmark about her."

He offered to bring her back, but she said, "No. Why not come with me? I want to show you something."

He agreed, as they walked together to another door, which leads to a very dark room. The door slammed shut, as Geo said, "Uh, it's kind of dark in here. Uh, Sonia? We're not into _Seventh Heaven_ or anything, right?"

Sonia smiled, as she see clearly, "No, I believe we'll be fine, all alone… My darling sexy ex-hubby…"

Geo blushed, but then saw Sonia's glowing eyes. And then another pair of eyes appeared from behind him. He then asked, "Uh, Sonia? How did you do that?"

 **THWACK!  
** He fell to the floor, after he was struck by a hard object. The lights went on, as Kurumi said, "Job is done, Sonia… Well done."

Sonia bowed and said, "I live to serve the perfect world, for my master."

Kurumi kneeled down and felt his pulse. She smirked and said, "I think you killed him. He's dead."

"Error. You killed him. I was an object of murder. Only now, we can convert him into one of us – _perfect, loyal, and stimulating_."

"I see that Mother did not erase your lust for this man. You have memories of him."

Sonia held Geo's body and rubbed his chest, without so much of showing a smile. Kurumi nodded and responded, "Remind me to have her emotions locked out. She's starting to revert to her old self. Maybe Mother can reprogram her."

Kurumi dragged Geo's body away, as Sonia followed her to their hideout.

* * *

At the lab, Sonia was in her seat, being reprogrammed, erasing her emotions and memories. Her head was connected to wires, attached to a huge machine. Kurumi was in her black hood, in a white apron, covered in blood. She said that her mother is already preparing the final arrangements for Geo's conversion to the perfect world. The woman appeared and said, as she was holding her waist, "Kurumi… Please… Let me have time with Sonia, alone…"

Kurumi bowed, "Yes, mother…"

She left, as she went to repair and build Geo. The woman then turned to the motionless Sonia, as her eyes were half-closed and glazed, with her mouth slightly open. She had no pulse, no movement, and no response. She was still being erased of her past self. The woman held her tight and placed her head in her bosom, "Sonia… You're such a darling little slave… I have not… much time to live…"

She opened a small intent in Sonia's chest and said, "Ah, just as you were made to be. But don't worry… You are always a part… of me…"

She kneeled to the floor and started to cough. She held up a small dark blue gem and said, "Here… This is a part of me, in which you can live longer. There's a powerful source… that made this gem super strong… and it gives me eternal youth… I have had this gem, for over five hundred thousand years. My daughter was birthed, nearly 20 years ago, and she offered to assist me… on my perfect world…"

She said, "I'm giving it to you… as a memory of myself. I have tried… on a perfect world… and failed… but technology has given you a new lease of life…"

She placed the gem in her chest, as she remained rigid and motionless. She kneeled to her and caressed her body. She kissed her on the lips and said, "I leave it to you. The gem… is thousands of years old, and can never break. My essence will always be within you. Stay on, forever, as you are to lead a new world. Sonia Strumm…"

She whispered, as she was fading away, into old age, "Lead me… Help me… lead a perfect world… … …Master Sonia… You… shall… … …live… … …on…"

She collapsed onto the floor and broke her shriveled limbs apart. Her body was reduced to a pile of dust, as Sonia witnessed the whole thing, without moving. Her thoughts were echoed into her skull, as she was influenced by the woman's last words. She suddenly etched it into her memories, including leading a perfect world. Unfortunately, she did not know who she was, or know her name. So, she dedicated herself to making a perfect world, in _her_ name.

 **XXXXX**

Two days later, Sonia was walking into the lab, in her black shirt and jeans, heading to Geo, who was lying on the table, rebuilt and mechanical. Sonia petted Geo and said, "My darling slave. Please wake up… We're about to make a new world."

Sonia was different. She was a completely different person. Her old memories were erased, and the woman's essence and soul was imbued into her. She then said, as she held his face, "Geo… Be a part of me… And when you wake up… we can begin our bid for a perfect world."

Kurumi appeared, in her hood, as she replied, "Master Sonia… What will you do now?"

Sonia replied, "I am a master. I want to give my plans for a perfect world."

"Indeed. But you're not ready."

"No… In fact, yesterday, I ran into two girls from out of town, and did my job. I made them my slaves. If you'd like, you can reprogram them into the perfect slaves for me…"

Sonia turned to Kurumi, and requested, "We could do more… Maybe some of my band's clique of friends and fellow musicians. It's not that easy, but we need more slaves."

Kurumi growled, as Sonia continued, "With your help… I can make you become queen. Queen Kurumi, does it ring bell? Your mother wanted it, that way."

"My mother doesn't want that!"

Kurumi stepped back and held up a remote. She growled, as she said, "I would've tossed you away, like long ago. My mother is dead… and you killed her. That gem of hers… It gives you power. But I want that power, too. You don't deserve it. You and your perfect world… She was supposed to give it to me… You lying little rock and roll has-been!"

She pressed a button, as Sonia was frozen. She cried, "What is the meaning of this?"

Kurumi said, "It ends, Sonia. You lied to me. Mother lied to me. Now, it's over. You and Geo… and your slaves…"

She opened the chest intent, and then removed the gem from Sonia's body. Sonia started to power off, as her motors halted. Kurumi placed it into her pocket and said, "That gem is mine, and you cannot keep it. For that… You and your boyfriend are now sex shop mannequins. Enjoy your new life."

She then walked off, angry and upset, as she reprogrammed her robots to take Sonia and Geo away.

Minutes later, Sonia and Geo were lying by a dumpster, frozen stiff and rigid-like, without their clothes on, and marked on themselves with labels, saying " _Disposable Material_ ". Sonia's life was already over. But one day, a figure in a black robe and hood appeared, and opened Sonia's empty chest intent. She gave her a small blue gem, and gave another one to Geo's intent. The woman said, as she walked off, "Kurumi is a fool… You cannot defy a perfect world."

She vanished into thin air, as she echoed to Sonia, " _Sonia Strumm… This is your master. You have not much time, but you are to find the hidden gem that will power your gem cells. These gems are not just keepsakes, but are also your life source. My daughter, Kurumi, is disgusted by my perverted ambition, but I don't need her. You are to continue my legacy… once this is over. And also, find as many slaves as you can, to increase your army. A perfect world NEEDS a perfect populace._ "

The woman spoke, as Sonia sat up in a robotic motion, " _Go now. I will lead you. Awake… Sonia Strumm…_ "

Geo sat up, as Sonia spoke in a robotic monotone, "Find… the power core."

Geo responded, "I… need it more."

They got up and walked off, in a slow robotic motion, through the darkness of the city, exiting the entire suburban area. They disappeared from the city, to a place where the woman would lead them to.

* * *

Weeks had passed, and the police gave up on the search for Sonia and Geo. MegaStar would break up, after that, when the news confirmed of Sonia's death.

" _After weeks of searching for the woman, Sonia Strumm, and her former spouse, Geo Stelar, police investigators have called off the search for the two band members. It is confirmed that Sonia Strumm and Geo Stelar are now presumed dead._ "

Fans of MegaStar were shocked and saddened by the disappearance of two of the band's well-known members. They know that they died, somewhere far away in the middle of the country.

 **XXXXX**

What they didn't know is that Sonia and Geo were walking together, naked and robotic, deep within the forests of Fuji, where the source of the gems' power was found. They approached a small cavern and looked into the deep dark entrance. Sonia then said, "The power… source… is… over there."

Geo responded, "I want to recharge."

Sonia walked slowly and said, "I must… recharge… Master, wills me… for a… perfect world."

They were walking into the cave, as a faint glow was made. As the light grew bigger, Sonia and Geo were tiring out, after weeks of walking together, without stopping. Minutes passed, and they walked into the huge room, with a huge white diamond, inside, pulsating and glowing, emitting a power energy wave from within. Sonia stopped and said, without emotion, "We found it. This is… our… gem."

He replied, showing no emotion, "Yes. It is."

He opened his intent, flashing the blue gem from his chest. He closed his eyes and the energy was absorbed into him. Sonia then approached the gem and opened her chest panel. She started to grow weak, as she said, "Shutting… down…"

Geo stopped, as he was fully charged. He didn't move at all, as he said, "Sonia… my love… You… cannot…"

He stopped moving and speaking, altogether, and Sonia stopped, as well. They remained in place, as the pure energy flows deep into their respective gems. They remained in place and fully charged, but did not move, at all.

A voice called, " _Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… I knew you'd find it. Give it time to let it flow into you. Afterwards, we must harvest it, and use it for the perfect world. And when you do, go out… and grab me many slaves as you can, to begin the perfect world. Master Sonia, you are deemed worthy. Now, you and your darling lover sleep. For you start anew, for your road to perfection…_ "

Sonia and Geo remained in place, as the gem stopped glowing. They remained in a position, all day long, until morning.

 **XXXXX**

The next morning, Sonia started to move, as her memories were regained. She gasped, as she saw herself naked, on the reflection of the gem. She cried, "AAAAAAAAAGH! WHAT THE HELL?"

Geo moved again, regaining his memories, "Oh, Sonia? What's wrong?"

Sonia sobbed, "Why am I naked? AND WHY THE HELL ARE _YOU_ NAKED?!"

"I don't know!" He cried.

He asked, "Uh, Sonia? How did we get here?"

She said, "Who knows… But my intuition tells me that we have to lug this huge gem out of this cave. I don't know why, but… I have a shaky feeling."

While they regained their regular personalities, they had NO recollection of the events that took place, including their separate kidnappings. But they did remember the old woman's promise of a perfect world _and_ the source of their life power. Sonia shivered, as she said, "Hey, Geo… Where are my clothes? Maybe a spare set of clothes, maybe?"

He said, "We can just wear leaves, like in Adam & Eve."

"AH, NO! I am NOT wearing poison ivy! And I refuse to wear jungle clothing!"

Geo saw a small trunk, by the doorway, and said, "Hmm…"

He opened it and said, "Hey, look! Spare clothes!"

Sonia was disgusted, as she remarked, "You know what, never mind. I don't even wanna know. Give it here."

Geo was dressed in a blue shirt and white pants, while Sonia was dressed in a yellow blouse, blue skirt, and white panties. It was the only source of clothing they have. They stepped out and carried the huge white gem away, exiting the dark cave.

Hours later, they stepped out and saw a huge forest. Sonia asked, in complete horror, "Geo… Where are we?"

Geo said, "I don't know…"

Geo & Sonia didn't know is that, legend has it, when you step foot into the Forest of Fuji, you cannot find your way back. Eventually, they did escape the forest of Fuji, using their sensors, built into their bodies, as their memories as robots were locked away, until the old woman's perfect world promise would be prepared. They left the forest, carrying the huge rock with them.

After weeks of walking in the forest, they returned to their band, in their old hotel room, and told them where they were. Lan even explained to them that they were dead, and the cops were looking for them. Sonia smiled and stated that it was a nightmare. And she even added that she didn't remember what happened. All she remembered that she was walking to her hotel. And everything went black, afterwards, and she was found in Fuji Forest, with Geo, who was looking for him. Lan teased at him, as he nudged his elbow into his back, "Ah, you went to the forests to save your love? What an animal."

Geo huffed, "Shut up! Sonia was lost. I just found her in a forest."

Lan barked, "Yeah, but the forests of Fuji? No one is able to escape the forests, without food or water. And you were gone for weeks. How did you survive?"

Geo argued with Lan, as Sonia was standing in position, watching on, in a mesmerized look, without knowing. She then whispered, "It is soon time…"

Lan asked, "Huh? Did you say something?"

* * *

Back in present day, Sonia was lying on a table, as Geo was repairing her. Sonia woke up and responded, "I am… Sonia…"

She sat up and regained her recent personality, "Ungh… Where am I?"

Geo replied, "Your power cell died out. And your body was aching. I managed to repair and recharge you, Master."

Sonia said, as she rubbed her head, "Thanks, Mio Stelar… I was too emotional over Queen Mio. She broke, because of that evil woman."

"It will be alright, Master. At least you are now fully operational. NO flaws or damage."

"Thank you."

Sonia asked, "Mio Stelar… Where is our guest?"

Geo bowed and said, "Yuno and Luna have just finished repairing her. She should be fully operational, by tomorrow."

Sonia said, "Excellent. Lemme see her."

She walked to the next room and saw Origami, with just her head and shoulders, lying on the table. The rest of her body was in a pod, as Sonia boomed in anger, " _Fully operational._ Mio Stelar, aren't you ashamed of yourself?"

Geo pouted, "My apologies, Master. But it's been three days, and she-."

"Wait!" Sonia halted him, "How long was I out?"

"Three days, Master… and you were badly damaged, inside."

"I see. Lemme examine her, myself. YOU, make sure that our core is heavily guarded."

She whispered into Geo's ear. Geo nodded, "Understood, Master."

He left to the downstairs room, where the huge white gem is located, as Sonia said, "Those fools are close. If they find my hideout, it'll all be for naught."

She then approached Origami's head and examined it. She felt a sheet of Origami's skin from her neck, and rubbed her fingers on it. She said, "Lifelike… synthetic… Perfect… She's remade into one of us, alright. Beautiful robot girl. Now, Origami Tobiichi. The shoe's on the other foot. You're _my_ slave, now, and you will do as I say."

She then stroked her white hair and said, "You have a common enemy. I want you to eliminate the sister of Shiina… Tohka. Leave Lan alone. He and his friends will be dealt with, by _my_ hand."

She asked Luna, "Are her memories erased?"

Luna said, "Yes, ma'am. All of it, including herself. We are installing her gem, as soon as we reconnect her drive."

Sonia ordered, "Good. See that she is fully operational, before Lan and his team arrive!"

Luna saluted, and then marched off. Sonia then said, as she was alone with Origami. She felt her face and said, "Welcome to my collective, you perfect doll…"

Meanwhile, down below, Geo held up a small black diamond and started to chant in tongue. The huge rock started to pour black waves around it. After minutes of rampant dark waves, the giant diamond reverted back to normal, as Geo responded, "No one will find us. Origami heard of the gems that sense our small energy cells. Well, Master said to me to block out all of the gems of retrieval, except for the ones that are active: mine, Master, Queen Mio, and the rest."

Sonia's spell worked, as it would stop Tohka from finding their hideout. Is this really over for Lan and friends? Will they ever save Yui, now that the source has been blocked away by her dark magic?


	11. Chapter 10

The next day, Lan and company were walking through the forest, as Tohka was viewing the gem that she had, as the glow suddenly start to dim. She then thought that the power is fading.

"Strange…" she replied, "The powers in it… I cannot detect it."

Lan asked, "Something wrong?"

She responded, "The gem… It's losing energy."

Anode asked, "Is it bad?"

"Yes and no. If the gem dies out, then we'll lose the trail. We have to hurry and find it!" Tohka responded.

Lan said, "Indeed. Please hurry."

Ginti said to him, "You're super serious about this, are you?"

Lan explained, "Yes. Shiina's dead, and we have to stop Sonia!"

Cathode giggled, "I know. You're so brave!"

Ginti asked, "Tohka, do you have any idea where the hideout is?"

Tohka replied, "No idea. But the higher the glow, the closer we'll be. And if Origami shows up, we'll do everything to stop her, _no mercy_."

Anode shivered, "That name… I wish we'd meet her and stop her…"

Tohka said, "I suggest you don't. Don't forget… If Sonia and Mio win, we're doomed. That also means that Origami won, too, and Shiina died for nothing."

Cathode added, "I think you meant that Shiina's death will be in vain, if we fail."

Lan was worried, as he thought, "Yui…"

Cathode looked at Lan, as she thought, "He's too worried about his robot lover. I wish I could meet this Yui, face-to-face, and maybe learn more. I wonder… Is she like me, or is she different?"

All she could think about is her relationship with Lan, and what would happen, if they find Yui. The group kept walking through the path, with Tohka leading.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in the hideout, Sonia was instructing Luna and Yuno, who were finishing up the preparations of Origami. Origami was standing in position, with her chest open, without her arms, and with no gem inside her. Yuno said that her power cell is almost ready. Sonia replied, "Good. Mio Stelar will take it from here. For now, you two, I have an important task. I want you to find the group that Lan is with… He is with four other people, and is close to finding Yui."

Yuno asked, "Master… Suppose he comes to destroy you?"

She replied, "Let him. If he chose to destroy me, he'll have to go through my new doll. Right, Origami?"

Origami said nothing. She was still standing straight. Sonia said, "Right. Yuno, Luna, do not fail me. Queen Mio wants her rule. Do not defy me, like Maylu did."

Luna bowed, "Understood, Master."

Yuno smiled, "Yes, my master…"

Sonia barked, "Now, begone from my sight!"

They zipped off into the shadows, as Sonia approached Origami. She smiled evilly, as she stroke her white hair. She whispered, "Soon, Tobiichi… You will wake up, under a new rule. This is a brand new rule, for a perfect world. Soon, you'll be perfect… likewise all of us. Lan Hikari… he's imperfect… We can make him perfect."

She held her head and kissed her lips. Sonia whispered, "Soon, Lan Hikari… You're mine…"

Meanwhile, in a small room, Yui was still in pieces, as Geo suddenly was inside. He approached her upper body and held her up straight. Geo unzipped his suit, halfway, and hugged Yui's face, deep within his bosom. Geo closed his eyes, blushing.

"Yui-Bot…" he responded, "Wake up…"

He placed Yui down, as he said, "You're so adorable. You should be a perfect fit to our cause. Too bad that you'll have to be dismantled, and then reprogrammed…"

He laid Yui down and said, "Rest easy, Yui-Bot."

Sonia appeared, as she barked, "Mio Stelar!"

Geo bowed and said, "Master."

"Don't _Master_ me! What were you doing to Yui?"

"Nothing. I was warming her up."

"With _your_ warmth? You stupid raving fool… Yui-Bot must be rebuilt to obey us. Sadly, we have no gem to revive her. But who cares! She's a useless machine."

Geo bowed and said, "If you say so."

Sonia roared, "WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?! " _If you say so…_ " Bullshit! I have lots of faith for Queen Mio, and the perfect world I have to create!"

"Understood, Master. My master."

"Uh, you feeling okay?"

"Yes, Master. I am feeling okay…"

She suddenly felt worried, as she asked, "Uh, Mio Stelar… perhaps you need a new gem to recalibrate your systems."

Geo responded, "No, I am not. I am perfectly operational."

"Unlike Queen Mio. How is she, by the way?"

"She is fully built. But her gem needs recharging. We cannot risk her being on, right now. Master Echo…"

He held Sonia's hand and said, "We can do it. Queen Mio will be alright."

Sonia asked, "While we're on the topic, did you do like I asked, Mio Stelar?"

"Yes, Master." Geo said, "Lan Hikari has fallen into our trap. All that is left is to kill his entourage."

"Yes. We eliminate Origami's rivals, and his new friends… And after that, Queen Mio can rule our worlds… all for us…"

"Indeed, Master. We are to be a perfect race."

"Yes."

Sonia held Geo's body and blushed. She suddenly whispered, "Geo… Kiss me… I miss you so much."

Geo spoke in his normal voice, as he held Sonia's face, "Sonia…"

Most of their past memories were coming and going, still under a spell, in which Geo is trying to control his body again, while Sonia was trying to break free, after her past resurfaced. They started to kiss and make out, as Sonia smiled, "It's not the same, without Mio, up-and-running. Geo… Hold me. I'm lonely, after what that bitch did to her."

Geo said, "I'll make it up to you."

Sonia turned to Yui's body and said, "Yui…"

She placed Yui's upper body back up, and then smirked evilly, "I am feeling lonely… As a matter of fact, you watch… we fuck."

Geo held Sonia tight and kissed her neck. They began to make out and kiss, all in front of a motionless and deactivated Yui, who remains in pieces. As they continued to kiss, Yui's eyes started to produce tears. A lone tear rolled down her face, from her left eye, as she was sad. Her voice echoed from inside, " _Lan… … … Help me…_ "

 **XXXXX**

Lan gasped, as he heard Yui's voice. He whispered, "Yui…"

Ginti asked, "You okay?"

Lan said, "I'm fine. It's just-."

"I know. We all want this to end."

"Of course. Tohka, you have to hurry. If we don't find the hideout of where Sonia is-!"

Tohka responded, "I'm trying! But this damn thing is fading out! I can't tell where the damned place is! Could the power source be diminishing?"

Cathode said, "Maybe Sonia is already destroyed by Origami…"

Ginti added, "Or maybe Sonia is finding a new power source, since her current one is wearing out."

Anode then sobbed, "Or… … …maybe… Maybe it's a trap!"

Yuno called out, "How positive of you to guess~!"

Luna and Yuno appeared from above a tall tree, as Lan gasped, looking up. He cried, "YOU!"

Ginti cried, "It's them!"

Lan asked, "Huh? Luna Platz?! No… Not you, too…"

Anode yelled angrily, "YOU IDIOT! YOU SAY THAT, ALREADY?"

Lan said, "Sorry… It's been long since I last saw her."

Luna winked, "Hi, Lan, you imperfect waste of space. We meet again."

Yuno giggled, "We have strict orders of killing you, Lan Hikari. But Master wants your friends to die…"

Luna smirked, "And I see you have more…"

Yuno said, "We are big fans of you two, Anode and Cathode Electronica…"

Anode blushed, "Aw, thanks~!"

Cathode whispered, "Idiot. They're evil!"

"I know. But also fans, even as controlled freaks."

"Anode… They want us dead!"

Tohka roared, "Enough of this shit! What did you do to the gems?"

Luna smiled, as Yuno prepared to fight. Luna said, "We're not telling you."

Yuno added, "That's right. We cannot fail… Not in front of you imperfect rejects…"

Anode sobbed, "And you admired us, before you get to kill us? That's cold!"

Cathode huffed, "Way cold!"

Ginti said, "You two step back. Lan, leave these two to us."

Tohka said, "Just protect the girls. We'll hold them off, you head to the hideout."

Yuno held her sword up and said, "…even if you could, you're far too late."

Luna laughed, "We won't tell you where it is. The only thing you can do, at this point, is die."

Lan growled, "You tell Sonia that she's a dead woman! Ginti, Tohka, kick their asses!"

Anode yelled, "And if you wanted an autograph from us, forget it!"

Lan hollered, "MUST YOU BE THAT DENSE, STUPID?"

Anode shivered, "Sorry."

Ginti and Tohka prepared to fight, as Luna smirked, "Your move…"

Ginti ran towards the controlled girls, as Luna lands a swift kick to his chest. He falls down, as Tohka clash swords with Yuno. Anode and Cathode hid behind Lan, as they were scared. Lan said to them, "You know, _you_ should fight with them."

Cathode blushed, as Anode said, "Sorry. We're lovers, not fighters. And NO, we're not gay! That was a figure of speech."

Tohka slashes at Yuno's chest, but she dodged out of the way. Yuno struck back with an upward diagonal strike. Tohka was hit, while Ginti was being pummeled by Luna. He groaned, "Too… strong…"

Luna punched his face and said, "Aw… Did it hurt? Tough beans, you hunk in jeans!"

He kicked her off of him, as he replied, "Not that funny!"

He grabbed her hair and clutched his fist tight, "This is for Mugi."

He socked her in the face. Tohka was on her knees, as she was fuming in anger. She still remembered how Shiina was killed by Origami. Yuno struck back. She sent her body into a tree, and then Yuno lunged at her. Tohka rolled out of the way, as Yuno's sword impaled into the tree. Lan shouted, "GO FOR THE GEMS! It's their weakness!"

Tohka cried, "MORON! We know that! But it's not much of a weakness, if we remove them, forcefully!"

Ginti and Luna continued to brawl, as he cried, "Yeah, but… They won't open for us!"

Luna clasped his neck and said, "But even still… Master Echo and Queen Mio made us perfect. And we can't do a GemStar striptease for you imperfect noobs."

Yuno cried, "EW! I refuse to strip down naked!"

"And show your bare circuitry?"

"Ohhhh… _That_. My gem is my heart."

"Atta girl!"

Yuno blushed, as she held her hands to her face, doing a dreamy yandere giggle and look. She smiled and said, in a creepy voice, "Oh, Sonia… Mio… I would do anything to kill them. I'll protect them, with all my love… Master Sonia… I will protect you. I will protect you, your highness… Right, Mio?"

Anode shivered in fear, "That's not normal…"

Cathode cried, "She's psycho!"

She swung her sword in a rapid swing, straight at Ginti. He kept dodging and avoiding the sword strikes, as Yuno was smiling in malice. She giggled, "Obey Sonia! Obey Sonia! Obey Sonia! Yah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

He dropped to his knees, panting and sweating. He was trembling, "She's… She's inhuman. She's not even a human being, anymore."

Lan cried, "STUPID! She's an android!"

Cathode corrected, " _Correction:_ an android, who was modified from her normal human form."

Tohka cried, "GINTI!"

Luna smiled, as she said to Tohka, "Oh, now, now… You wouldn't try to protect him, would you?"

Yuno giggled, as she slashed at Ginti's body. He was struck in the chest. Yuno smiled, "You care for your outdated girlfriend? I can be your lover, Ginti… I want you. And we can protect Queen Mio and Master Echo, together… She praises me. And I want them, more than you."

Yuno stabbed her sword to his right leg. He screamed, "GAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Lan cried, "NO!"

Tohka tried to save him, but Luna lands a severe kick to the spinal area. She dropped to the ground, moaning and seething. She was still livid, for what happened, recently. Luna offered her a few more seconds, before the final blow. Tohka growled, "You bitches from hell… YOU! You're going to pay! YOU! SONIA! MIO! ORIGAMI!"

Luna asked, "Who?"

Yuno laughs psychotically, with her eyes bugging out, "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! YOU WANT TO GET TO OUR MASTER, WE'LL MAKE SURE YOU DON'T GET TO HER!"

Yuno strangles Ginti in the neck, as Tohka growled, "Don't play stupid! Origami killed Shiina… My sister!"

Luna asked, "Ohhhhh… Her. I think we can safely assume that she's dealt with."

"Huh?"

"Your sister is dead… and so's Origami… But that's okay. You got your revenge, after all."

"Who killed her?"

"Did I say _killed_? I meant… _wounded_. But that's fine. She willfully obeys us, now…"

"You lie!"

"Maybe… Maybe not…"

Luna then approaches a terrified Tohka, as Luna smirked, "Don't you think that you should be grateful, after everything that is going on? I hate to assume… and I love to burst your bubble… but this Origami saved you from a certain fate. Shiina dies… but you have to learn…"

Tohka swung her sword at Luna, but she ducked out of the way. She roared, "Learn what? Everything you say, now and forever, is garbage! Your tricks and wiles won't affect me!"

Luna said, "Oh, yeah? Well, while Yuno takes care of your new boyfriend-."

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

She swung downwards at Luna. Luna dodged out of the way, and added, "…I can enjoy ruining you… all for Origami's pleasure. And Lan…"

She winked, "I'm looking forward to how you'll fail."

Tohka cried, "JERK! Tell me what you know!"

Luna smiled, "Oh, Origami would be happy for me… since she's on our side, unlike Shiina… who is using you… for us."

"What?" Lan gasped.

"How did she get that gem, in the first place?" Luna asked, "Just how?"

Tohka growled, as Luna continued, "Well, Shiina was worthless, from the start… but it's all from A to Z. She deserved to die…"

She cackled, as her eyes bugged out, in a demonic look, "YOU UNDERSTAND ME? SHE DESERVED IT, BECAUSE SHE'S WORTHLESS! AND SHE'S USING YOU TO LET YOU JOIN IN ON THE SLAUGHTER! She's dead! And she used all of you, including Lan Hikari! You're all good as dead!"

Anode sobbed, "No…"

Lan roared, "You lie! Shiina was helping us! She found the gem-!"

"Incorrect." Luna smiled, "I believe… that was a spare gem, given to her, by our Master… Suckers!"

Tohka was seething in anger, as she growled, "No… Shiina… It's not true… She would never turn on us! It's not true!"

Luna cackled, "AHHHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! YUNO! FINISH HER OFF! AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Yuno grasped Ginti's neck, tightly. Lan raced to him, as Yuno pulled out the sword from Ginti's wounded leg. She swung at him, but Lan dodged out of the way, falling to the dirt. He moaned, as Yuno laughed, "You deserve to die, like that traitor, Shiina… She's worthless!"

Tohka cried, "NO! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!"

Luna laughed, "Believe it… Sonia rules all, and Shiina let her win! You lose, you worthless sister!"

She laughed and cackled, as Luna continued to pester at Tohka. Tohka snarled, as Luna laughed, "OH, NO! Is that the face of vengeance? Aw, that's too bad!"

She dashed towards Tohka and hollered, " **NOW, DIE!** "

Tohka shrieked in extreme anger, " **YOU SON OF A BITCH!** "

 **SLASH!  
** Luna was severely slashed in chest, as she gasped in horror. Luna croaked and gagged, as her chest was ripped open, revealing her gem. Luna sobbed, "No… … … My… … gem…"

Tohka panted heavily, as Luna was on her knees, looking at her huge cut from her chest. She wept in fear, "No… But how… That's… Impossible… I'm indestructible!"

Tohka said nothing. She decapitated Luna, and then slashed her body into pieces. Her entire body was reduced to pieces, as Yuno was shocked.

"Luna…" she whimpered, "No…"

Her gem dropped to the ground, and Tohka smashed it with her foot. She whispered to Lan, "Forgive me, Lan…"

Yuno sobbed, "You… You killed her…"

She snarled, as she had a demonic look, "You… You bitch! You killed her! We offered you a perfect world, since Shiina used you! We want to make you join us, and get revenge on the one who killed your sister!"

Tohka barked, "Don't play on to your crap! Your lies won't work on me!"

She hollered, "BASTARDS!"

She slashed onto Yuno's chest, leaving a small nick. She barely dodged out of the way. Yuno tried to escape, but Lan slammed her in the back, with a knee to the back. Tohka swung and slashed onto Yuno's body. She groaned, "No way… Sonia! Mio! They're scary!"

Anode helped Ginti up, as Lan said, "Yuno! I will never forgive you! Shiina was helping us! She would never work with slaves like you!"

Yuno groaned, as she held her left arm, "This isn't over. Luna wasn't kidding! There's a traitor amongst you! Figure it out! Who was it that gave Shiina the gem, in the first place? Shiina betrayed you… THEY'LL ALL START BETRAYING YOU!"

The others were confused, as Tohka glared, "Liar… YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

She swung down, but Yuno dodged out of the way. She ran off, as she called, "COME GET ME! MIO! SONIA! I NEED HELP!"

She continued to run, laughing loud and demonic. Lan groaned, "Damn you!"

Tohka said, "Her lies… her fabrications. There is just no way. Shiina found the gem. She wasn't siding with the enemy."

Anode sobbed, "But what now? Someone died!"

Tohka said, "I know. And I can't have her live, long enough. Something inside her was starting to cry. It was her soul. She wanted to die, more than be Sonia's slave."

Lan asked, "It is?"

Ginti moaned, "What difference does it make? We're not even sure that Yuno's telling the truth. I am not buying her act."

Tohka said, "Neither do I. But… luckily for her… I think she may tell us where the hideout is!"

She dashed off, as Lan cried, "HEY, WAIT!"

Tohka called, "SHE WENT THAT WAY! Stay as far as you can, and avoid contact!"

Lan and Ginti chased after her, as Anode and Cathode followed. Anode gagged in sickness, "That was gross…"

Cathode said, "Yeah. But it's almost over."

They continued to pursue Yuno, but Yuno was actually hiding behind another tree, near Luna's dead body. She smirked, "Fools. Even I know when to play tricks, as well. Sonia, Mio…"

Yuno dashed off, as she concluded, "Besides… Those idiots are going the wrong way! AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Yuno escaped to Sonia and Mio's hideaway. But little does she know… a figure in a black cloak and hood was watching from above. Her eyes glowed red, as she whispered, "So… It's happening… What is going on?"


	12. Chapter 11

Yuno returned to the hideout. She bust down the doors, as Sonia and Geo were waiting for her. She moaned, as she was tired out. Geo asked, "Yuno. You have returned."

Yuno kneeled to Sonia, as Sonia asked, "What happened?"

Yuno moaned, "I managed to lose them, after Luna and I tricked Lan. They are going the wrong way, trying to find you and Queen Mio. Everything is under control."

Sonia smirked, "Excellent! Soon, Lan will never see Yui, again!"

She asked, "And, uh… Where's Luna?"

Yuno whispered, "She's dead. Tohka killed her."

Sonia gasped, as she snarled, "FIENDS! YOU SAID EVERYTHING WAS UNDER CONTROL!"

"When I said that, I mean that they're far away from here." Yuno said.

Sonia hissed, "Damn them. Mio Stelar, have Yuno repaired, at once!"

"Yes, Master."

Geo helped Yuno up, as Sonia said, "I'm this close to reactivating Origami, for this job. She's my Ace. If she doesn't get the job done, nothing will."

Meanwhile, in the lab, Origami was standing straight, with a white jumpsuit on. Her eyes were black, and her face was emotionless. A fly suddenly appeared and flew onto Origami's left eyeball. It crawled up a little, on the lifeless Origami. It flew off, as Sonia said, in anger, "This is ridiculous. Queen Mio is almost ready, and I'm forced to use my Ace for the job! I was saving her for later, when these losers arrive! But why come here? Tohka had no clue… neither does Lan."

She caressed onto Origami's stiff body, and whispered to her ear, "You're my Trump Card… and no one else's. But my love for Queen Mio will _never_ change. You shall be my strongest of my GemStars. Maylu… Luna… They have fallen…"

She unzipped Origami's jumpsuit, halfway, and then blushed, "But I can revive them. Sadly, I cannot revive the others. Mugi turned on our kind, and Ritsu and Tory vanished. They abandoned me… likewise the rest. You… Geo… and Mio… I'll never lose you…"

She rubbed her hand on Origami's bare chest and kissed her. She smiled, "It won't be long… As the gem is now fully charged, I will deploy you, once Lan arrives. You're only programmed to kill his entourage. And as for Tohka, Ginti, and his groupies… I think I have ways of… _eliminating_ them."

 **XXXXX**

At the lab, Geo was repairing Yuno, with her chest open, revealing her circuitry and gem core. She beeped, as she was speaking in a quiet voice, "Oh, Queen Mio… I want to be praised… like my master… How I miss Yuki… But I obey you, darling Queen Mio. I want you. I want to be praised. I know I can protect them. I am forever in their debt. I obey Queen Mio. Obey. Obey. Obey."

Geo closed her chest, and then deactivated her. He said, as he undressed her, "Yuno is starting to grow sadistic. Her normal memories are resurfacing, and fused with our obedience of the Master-."

He buzzed, and then spazzed his arms, a bit. He said, as he looked around, "Where am I?"

He was back to his normal self. He said, "Oh, my goodness… It's dark here… and-."

He gasped, seeing Yuno on the table, naked and motionless. He cried, "Is that… Gasai?! Oh, no… Mugi made her this way."

He stepped back and said, "I have to warn the others."

He dashed off, heading to the throne room. He found Mio, in her throne, in her Queen outfit, sitting motionless. Geo asked, "Huh? Mio! Why is she-? Huh? She looks beautiful."

He stepped towards her and said, "Mio… How long has it been? It felt like I was asleep, for a long time. I'm happy you're back. Now, wake up…"

He opened Mio's chest intent, and saw a dark blue gem. He cried, as he cringed, "What the-? She's got a gem, already?"

Mio suddenly awoke, as she said, "Mio Stelar?"

She looked at him, as Geo said, "Mio Stelar?! Uh, it's Geo."

"Geo?" Mio whispered, "Is that-?"

She barked, "NAY, I say, you lowly minion! You are Mio Stelar, my double!"

"What?"

He saw himself in the mirror and cried, "AAAAAAAAAGH! WHAT DID THEY DO TO ME?"

Mio said, "Mio Stelar… You are a slave to Master Echo."

"Who's this Master Echo? And why did she make me look like you?"

"Because… The master loves me, and finds you superhot and sexy, with your hot breasts and luscious hair. Besides, she didn't make you become _me_ , always. Look down…"

Geo felt his pants and whispered, "Huh? Well, at least she kept a part of me."

He asked her, "Mio, enough is enough! Just who is this Master Echo? I'd like a word with her!"

"She's busy… admiring the new merchandise, for the Perfect World."

"Perfect World?"

"My master wants a world, where we cannot die… but make it more peaceful than before…"

Mio then explained, "You see, my darling… Master Echo wants to make the world full of people that remain loyal. By doing so, the world will be replaced by us… GemStars. Our type lives on, forever, replacing human kind with human kind, powered by gems."

"World domination?!"

"Exactly… And you're programmed to obey her…"

"Obey… her?"

Geo suddenly remembered, as he cried, "Did Sonia do this to us?! What did she do to you?"

"Nothing," Mio said, "Sonia made me a Queen. I am the ruler of the GemStars. The PERFECT ruler! I AM A QUEEN!"

She roared, "I AM QUEEN MIO!"

She grinned evilly, and said to Geo, "So, my ex-boyfriend. Perhaps we should meet other people. Sonia and I are in love. And you're our toy, now."

Geo growled, "Damn it! Mio! Snap out of it! You're under Sonia's mind control!"

"WHAT Mind control? Sonia created me… and she revived you, didn't she?"

"Yes, but… You're evil! You've become what you're not! I want Mio Akiyama back! I want Queen Mio gone! You're not a Queen! YOU'RE NOT EVEN PRIME MINISTER!"

Mio slapped his face and roared, "HOW DARE YOU BADMOUTH YOUR QUEEN, MIO STELAR? YOU ARE TO KISS MY FEET! NOW! DO IT! GROVEL AT ME! Or, I'll tell Sonia that you are malfunctioning… so she'll destroy you, like she did Maylu."

"M-M-M-Maylu… She's dead?"

"Yes. She was our slave, but was demolished, after we were found out."

"No… Then, that means…"

Mio stated, "Uh-huh. Lan Hikari must die. I've already have her precious robot girlfriend… and now, we can eliminate his global movement of LOVE and PEACE! And replace it with perfection! I have his girl… I have his happiness… and I can take everything from him. Sonia and I are made for each other, and Geo… no… Mio Stelar… We're through!"

Geo whispered, "Mio… You're breaking up with me? What have they done to you? You're not my lover… You're… You're…"

He yelled, "YOU'RE A DEMONIC BEAST! HOW COULD YOU?"

Mio huffed, as she shouted, "SHUT UP! I HATE YOU, GEO STELAR! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! GO AWAY!"

She clasped onto his arms and yelled, "YOU SON OF A BITCH! STAY AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T LOVE YOU, ANYMORE!"

She held his arms, tightly, and sobbed, "Geo… … … I hate you… I hate you…"

Her head dropped, and then started to cry, "Ah! Geo… Help me… Help me… Sonia… She's… She's making me… a freak…"

Geo held her and said, "Is that you, Mio?"

Mio was recovering her memories, and then whispered, "Geo… What am I? I want you… I miss you… Sonia… She's my master. I'm sorry that you didn't know…"

He hugged her and sobbed, "It really is you! Mio!"

They started to cry, together, hugging and blubbering. Their memories have returned, completely, as Mio was happy to see Geo, again. However, Mio stepped back and gasped in horror, "NO! GEO! Why are you me?"

Geo huffed, as she said, "Of course… She doesn't recognize me…"

He explained, "Look, Mio, I think Sonia made me you…"

Mio looked at his pants and felt his bulge. She groaned, "Ew… No man will ever marry me, now… even you… making you transgender. No wonder you were ex-spouses. We're lucky she didn't cut-."

"DON'T SAY IT!" Geo cried, "Sonia and I are happy. But, I want to know… … …Since she's your master, is she drunk with power, since she's going to kill Lan?"

Mio nodded and said, "Yes. A part of me noticed a change into Sonia's heart. She's become… pure evil."

She asked, "Tell me, Geo… Do you remember how you were created? From what I sense, when we first met, you were a KEION Bu, like me, except you never revealed it, until after Mugi was destroyed."

He said, "All I remembered, at the time… was I was looking for her. I was looking for Sonia, after she disappeared. But then, everything went black… and I was stuck in Fuji Forest, buck naked with Sonia."

"OH!" Mio blushed in embarrassment.

Geo complained, "Oh, shut up! We were trapped in the forest, and that damned huge gem was the only thing we brought back! After that, everything was normal, until you showed up."

Mio whispered, "I didn't know that…"

She said, "So, the source of our powers, inside these gems, is from Mount Fuji. Of course. The mountain in Japan must be our key source. Oh, Geo… You made truly a discovery~!"

She hugged Geo's body, as he thought, "Yeah… though, I don't remember how and why I did that…"

He said, as Mio stepped back, "Mio… What do you say we leave, and never return? Fuck Sonia!"

"No… I can't… She's my master… But…" she whimpered, "We could stop her, and maybe spare the huge gem you found."

He said, "I'd like that."

Sonia's voice called, "Mio Stelar! Come at once! Yuno is in need of repairs! You are out of your post! Mio Stelar? MIO STELAR!"

Geo whispered, "We have to run!"

Mio nodded, as she whispered, "Follow me. I know of a perfect place, away from Sonia. It's a secret spot am in, whenever I am lonely."

They held hands, and ran away to another area, only Mio knows. Sonia appeared, just as Geo & Mio escaped together. Sonia growled, "Seriously?! MIO STELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

She panted, "WHERE IS THAT STUPID SLAVE?"

Sonia said, as she went to the throne, "Never mind… I'll fix Yuno, myself, after my hourly sexual course with Queen Mi-."

She gasped, as Mio was gone. She yelled, "QUEEN MIO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She bawled, "WHY? WAAAAAAAAAAAH! MY QUEEN IS GONE! Queen Mio has left the kingdom… I love her… Why did she leave me?"

She stopped, and then snarled, figuring it out, "GEO!"

She growled, "So, it's bad enough he decides to defy me, it's even worse off to steal my lover, and ruler of a perfect world!"

She smashed a table with her bare hands and yelled, " **MIO STELAR! I WILL FIND YOU, AND I WILL DESTROY YOU! YOU TRAITOR!** "

Her echoes boomed out the hideout, as Geo & Mio, holding hands, ran off to Mio's secret spot.

"I believe that Sonia knew… and she's very mad." He cried.

Mio said, "Hurry! I have a spot where I am alone."

They continued to run, as Sonia was causing herself in a massive tantrum, destroying everything in sight.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! GEO STELAR, YOU BASTARD! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!"

She continued on, until she tired out.

* * *

Meanwhile, back out in the forest, Tohka was panting, as she lost Yuno's trail, which was a decoy.

"We lost her… Man, she ran too fast."

Anode and Cathode were exhausted, as Lan griped, "Okay, that does it! We have to get to the hideout, one way or another! Yui is calling to me!"

Ginti said, "It's of no use. Lan, even if we'd find it, it's too late."

Anode cried, "NO! NO, IT'S NOT!"

Cathode cried, "You can't give up, like that!"

Tohka said, "They're right, Ginti. We have to rest here, and start again, tomorrow. Though, I wish I wonder why the gem stopped working. We're running out of time."

Lan said, "Earlier, Luna said that Sonia killed Origami. Is that true? Because she spoke nonsensical."

"I'm afraid she did…" Tohka said, "And I can assume that she's converting her, too. Knowing Origami, she'd only side with Sonia, just to get to me and Shiina. Shiina's dead, anyway… and knowing Sonia's next attack…"

He said, "But she also said that Shiina was given a gem, and you said that she found it. Shiina would never betray us… Would she?"

"No, she wouldn't. But one of us… even if it's true, one of us would know our every move."

"No…"

"Yes."

Cathode said, "We'd never betray Lan, just for his girlfriend's sake."

Anode snickered, "Except that Sis is in love with her…"

Cathode griped, "Shut up! I am so not!"

Anode barked, "Well, what about Ginti?! His ex was one of them!"

Lan said, "Mugi turned evil, in her own will! It couldn't be him."

Ginti said, "If we're going to point fingers on who it was… then what about Tohka?"

Anode complained, "Hey, yeah! Shiina died, because Tohka let her be in charge. And Origami came along, and Tohka let her die!"

Tohka seethed, "It's not… true…"

Anode barked, "Admit it! Why didn't you protect her?"

"SHE protected me! She sacrificed herself to save me!" Tohka yelled, "GOD! GET IT THROUGH THAT LEEK-SCENTED BRAIN OF YOURS! I done told you that Shiina saved me, only she died in my arms. I would never betray her _or_ you!"

Lan yelled, "OKAY! Look! We're not going to argue, any longer! For now, we'll park here, and sleep in for the night."

Anode sobbed, "What? NO tents?"

Lan said, "We're far away from the safehouse… and if we return, those robots will know where we are, and they'll kill us. So, our best case scenario is to camp out, right here."

Anode pouted, as Cathode said, "But, Lan… What about the androids? One of us has to watch over us."

Tohka said, "Then, I'll volunteer to take the first watch. Ginti, you take the second watch, and you two will be next. Lan needs his beauty rest, and he _is_ a prime target for Master Sonia."

Anode cried, "AW, MAN! Why so early? I want my beauty rest, too!"

Cathode said, "Yeah! We don't sleep _five_ hours a day! We sleep _seven_ hours a day!"

Tohka yelled, "TOUGH!"

She walked off, as Cathode said, "What is wrong with her?"

Anode said, "Leave her alone… She lost her sister, and she's in a bad mood. Though, I'm glad their army is dwindling down… But I fear the worst, if this Origami becomes one of them…"

Lan watched on, as he had a view of Tohka, walking away, feeling upset. He turned away and sat down by a tree.

* * *

Far away from Lan's group, the same woman in the black hood was feeling the ground, and then saw Luna's mulched up body. She said, "A gemmed-power slave, huh? She said something about Master Echo… and that name… Sonia…"

She remembered, as she said, "But that's not possible. The only Sonia I know of was Sonia Strumm… and she's now a sex shop mannequin."

She looked at the destroyed gem on the ground and said, "Huh? Her gem… It's destroyed. Whoever she was, she can rest in peace… or _pieces…_ since someone did a number on her. There's no way it's her, since the KEION Bu was created, a while back."

She then nodded and pointed at the direction of where Yuno ran off. She said, "There. She went that way. If I can find out where she is, the pink-haired slave, perhaps maybe I can enlighten her to know of this _Master Sonia_. Because, I know well that this Sonia is not the other Sonia… because she's dead."

She walked off, heading to Sonia's hideout. She believes that Sonia is somewhere, still alive. She was, in fact, the same woman that trashed Sonia and Geo, stolen their power gems, and left them to Mount Fuji, a while back.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, deep within the dark hallways, Mio said to Geo, "Shh…"

She opened the door and said, "This is my secret room."

Her room was huge, with a twin-size white bed, with red velvet sheets. She also has a wooden desk with a radio and a notepad. Mio said that this is her refuge, away from Master Sonia. Geo asked if she usually stays there.

"Oh, only for a couple of hours. You see, this room cuts my usage of my gem, in half. It's like saving energy and time."

She shut the door and locked it. She added, "This isolates my energy signal from Sonia, and my fellow minions. What's more, Sonia wouldn't even know I was in here. You, on the other hand…"

"It's alright. You're safe with me."

Mio unzipped her gown and said, "Good."

She removed it, revealing her black bra and panties. She said, "Now that I'm all alone with you, it's time we continue where we left off."

Geo said, "Uh, Mio?"

Mio blushed, as she cuddled on Geo's body. She stroke Geo's left breast and said, "You know… looking at your new body, reminds me that you're as 20 times hot and steamy, than your old body."

"Uh, I'm a man, in a woman's body, in which Sonia trapped me in!"

"I know! But… I wish I could find your old body."

"I don't know… Maybe it's been so long, it's probably decaying… Or Sonia might've made your body into cosmetic chrome surgery… being you were created, upon awakening."

"Oh, right. So… this body is really me?"

"Exactly…" Mio giggled, "And it almost makes me want to fuck a mirror."

"What?"

Mio giggled, as she kneeled to Geo's waist. She felt his genitalia and whispered, "I'll be the queen, you be the king, King Mio Stelar…"

"King?" Geo gasped, as Mio removed Geo's panties and jeans.

He swatted her away and pulled his pants up, "NO! Don't do it! It wouldn't be the same… Sonia made me a freak!"

Mio pouted, "I know. What was I thinking? I just… I'm a fool. It's not the same…"

Mio sat in bed, as she was crying. She wept, "What am I? Sonia has lust for me, and yet, she has to have sex with her minions, and even you! She never had time for me!"

He sat beside her and said, "Mio, it's alright. Sonia is in love with you, but she's just lonely without you. But I want you, and she's in love with me, as well. But the old adage is this… _Two's company, but three's a crowd_."

Mio barked, "What kind of bullshit is that? I can't make out with a she-male! I want Geo Stelar back! In the flesh, chrome, and gem!"

She held him and said, "I loved you… I loved you, and what did it get me? Being trapped in a lusty and thorny relationship with Sonia, only to be a tool for her perfect world! Well, I was programmed to do so, but she's doing it all wrong!"

Mio then said, "Geo… I now you're over her, but Sonia has a thing for you, now. You're going to have to choose between me or my master!"

He asked, "Uh, I'm lost. She's doing her perfect world, wrong?"

She said, "Geo, a perfect world must not happen! Sonia plans to replace all humanity with mindless robots, powered by gems! And she'll turn this place into her own personal country! Hell, the world, for that matter! I was programmed to observe the human race, and only to learn more about creating a peaceful world, with no guns, no drugs, no violence, no deaths, and no sex! But without sex, who can love? Sonia wants her perfect world to be a huge playground for her fun… But I want the opposite! If Sonia wins, our world is doomed! But we can stop her, one way or another!"

He nodded and said, "I see… Sonia… I'm sorry that you were-."

Mio sobbed, "Geo, I'm serious. You have to choose, between me… or Sonia. If you pick her, you've doomed us all… but if you pick me, I can help you."

Geo replied, "Sorry, but I don't need to choose. You lost me… at " _Humanity with mindless robots_ "."

Geo kissed Mio and smiled, "I love you… but… look at me… It's not the same, at all! I'm not you, Mio… figuratively speaking. But… I'm _not_ Geo Stelar, anymore… I'm Mio Stelar… as Sonia calls it. And I can't make her change me back, you know…"

Mio said, "I know…"

Mio hugged him and whispered, "Geo… You do love me, right?"

He said, "Yes. But…"

He gulped and said, "My choice is this… I choose… … … _Nobody_."

She gasped, as he explained, "Mio, you're the perfect woman, and you're always gonna be the one I love, but Sonia created me from a man to a woman… with my old lower half; and Sonia, we're happy that we separated, and agreed to be together as friends, because of the band. But now, the band is dead, forever, and it's all Sonia's fault. And that's why… … …"

Geo then walked to the doorway and said, "Mio Akiyama… It's over."

Mio was heartbroken, as she heard the words from Geo. He broke up with Mio. Tears rolled down her eyes, as Geo said, "I'm… I'm sorry. But how can you date a woman with a man's cock? That's messed up!"

He concluded, "But until Sonia can change me back… I can't be with you, anymore… Goodbye forever…"

He walked out of Mio's secret room, as Mio lied in bed, bawling. She was completely heartbroken. Mio sniffled and sobbed, "I guess it's true, after all… No man can marry me now…"

She cried on her pillow, staying in her secret room.

 **XXXXX**

Elsewhere, Sonia was tired out, as Geo approached her. Sonia was shocked, as she barked, "Mio Stelar! Where the hell were you?"

Geo said, "Sonia, this has to stop!"

"That voice…" Sonia cried, "MY HOLD! IT'S BROKEN?"

"That's right, Sonia! I don't know what you did, but I'm stopping you… one way or another!" Geo said, "And what you did to my friends, I will never forgive you."

Sonia barked, "Where's Queen Mio?"

Geo said, "Who cares? And FYI, she and I broke up."

"You what?"

"You made me a monster, Sonia! LOOK AT ME!"

He showed his body and roared, "You made me a woman!"

"Not exactly."

"I'm aware of that! Change me back, now! If I want to obey you, I want to be _male_ , and NOT _female_!"

Sonia smirked evilly and hissed, "Now, why would I do that? You think I want to see your ugly face, again? You said that we're happy, being separated."

"Well, not anymore!" Geo yelled, "YOU USED ME! YOU DESTROYED THE BAND! YOU WANT LAN DEAD! AND YOU WON'T BRING MIO'S FRIENDS BACK!"

Sonia snarled, "So sue me! They are useless! Besides, if I bring back Mugi, she'd be on a rampage, again… And Ritsu and Tory just vanished…"

Geo growled, "But you killed Maylu!"

"She was a useful slave… but I do not accept a failure, who knows of my secret, before he can ever find out! What choice do I have?"

Sonia brimmed in dark energy and hissed, "And now you dare breakup with Queen Mio? This is the **LAST STRAW!** "

She fired off a pulse of dark energy, but Geo dodged out of the way. He yelled, "SONIA STRUMM, I HATE YOU!"

Sonia kept firing, as she roared and cackled, "BASTARD! BASTARD! SON OF A BITCH! DUMB JERK! DOUCHEBAG! PRICK! TURD! SCUMBAG! DUMBASS! **CHEATER! IDOLIZER!** "

He roared, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

She dropped her arms and snarled, "Mio Stelar, you dare defy my rule? You are my slave, and nothing more!"

Geo said, as he stood up, "Good. You're out of energy. It's over, Sonia Strumm! The rule, the power, the band, EVERYTHING! We're through!"

Sonia sobbed, "No… I'm… so weak…"

Geo said to Sonia, "Your perfect world… It's never going to happen. NOW! GIVE ME BACK! MY! BODY!"

Sonia groaned, "NEVER!"

He growled, as she said, "Try as you might, Geo… but…"

She gasped, as she whispered, "Geo?"

Her memories were slowly recovering, too. She held his face and said that she senses Geo, from inside. Sonia & Geo started to kiss each other, and began to throw their clothes down on the ground. They both started to have sex, all over the floor, with the door only half open, since no one is around.

But little did they know is that Mio overheard the fight and the love making, from outside the doorway. She heard the passionate moans from her friends, and placed her hand on the wall. She clasped her fingers deep within the wall, at about 3 centimeters, and then started to scratch the wall, while with her face slightly contorted, with a crooked grin and her left eye twitching.

"Sonia… _and_ Geo…" she huffed and panted, "That… Those… They had no-."

She roared, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Sonia gasped, as she reverted back to her normal self, after 20 minutes of sex. She instructed Geo to get dressed and get ready, as Mio appeared, in her queen outfit. Sonia & Geo got dressed, as Mio said to Sonia, "Master…", as Geo was concerned for Mio.

Mio called, "Mio Stelar!"

Geo turned to her, and said, "Mio… I mean, Queen Mio… What do you say we force your master to giving me back my old body?"

Sonia sobbed, as she was shocked, "Queen Mio?"

Mio stood beside Sonia and said, "Master… I'm sorry… but…"

She closed her eyes and said, "Will you offer to give Mio Stelar his regular body back, on the grounds he remains your slave, and keeps the name Mio Stelar?"

Sonia shook her head NO, as Mio nodded, "Very well… Geo, she wouldn't budge."

Geo said, "Alright. We'll _make_ you talk!"

Mio held Geo's arm and said, "I have a better idea…"

She roared, "ASSHOLE!"

 **SMASH!  
** Mio smashed Geo's head off of his body. His head rolled to the floor, near Mio's throne. Mio was hyperventilating, as she yelled, "YOU DON'T BREAKUP WITH ME! I LOVE YOU, GEO! YOU WANT YOUR OLD BODY BACK, WHEN YOU REALIZED THAT IT'S ALL FOR NAUGHT! WELL, FUCK YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! YOU… YOU-YOU… YOU **FREAK!** "

Geo slurred his speech down to nothing, as his eyes went black. Sonia sobbed, "Good god… You killed him… You destroyed Geo Stelar… your ex-boyfriend."

Mio then said, in a regal voice, "Master, have Mio Stelar rebuilt… erased from ALL his data, and given a new function! Mio Stelar, this is what happens when you break the heart of a perfect woman."

She turned to Sonia, as she extended her hand to her, "Master? Shall we make out?"

Mio remained free from Sonia's control. However, when Geo broke up with Mio, her heart changed… from pure niceness… to wickedly evil. Mio Akiyama was indeed _Queen Mio_.

Sonia stood up and said, "Ah, yes. I will have Origami reactivated. She's going to be _pretty busy_ with Yuno and Mio Stelar."

Mio whispered, "Then, let's retire to my bedroom. I want you so badly… Master…"

Sonia smirked, and then held Mio tightly, and cackled evilly to the heavens.

"AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" As Sonia cackled, thunder boomed from the sky. Has Sonia finally won? Is this really over?

Mio then said, "One more thing… After we have our fun together… I want you to do one more thing for me… I want you to rebuild Yui."

Sonia asked, "Huh? Why should I?"

"For Lan Hikari…" Mio said, "He wants her back. Of course, we'll plan it, _my way_ … Rebuild her, so Lan can reunite with her…"

She smirked in a demonic grin, "But… when the time's right, we kill them. Yui is useless, too… much like his LOVE button shit."

Sonia chuckled, "Ohhhh, I get it… I will have Origami rebuild Yui, post haste, _after_ she rebuilds our traitorous ex-boyfriend, Mio Stelar!"

They both kissed together, holding and stroking each other. Sonia & Mio were back together, as Mio, being freed from her hypnotic hold, was twice as evil as she was, before, after Geo broke her heart. Queen Mio was resurfaced, and as Mio cuddled by Sonia, heading to their bedroom, she thought, in sadness.

"I will never love you, again, Geo Stelar… No man will ever marry me… I can never love again… My master is the one I love… and I promise… I'm going to have that perfect world… _MY Perfect World!_ Geo… it's for the best."

Her last words were, as she shut the door to the bedroom, "I will never love again…"


	13. Chapter 12

By the bedroom, Sonia and Mio bowed to Origami, who was moving about, and kneeling to them. She spoke in a controlled electronic voice, "Master Echo. Queen Mio. I obey your orders, and I will decree."

Sonia said, "You decree to NOTHING! Make sure that Yuno is repaired. After that, I want you and her to rebuild Mio Stelar, and make her loyal to my queen."

Mio said, "Do a good job, and we shall perform a newer task for you."

Origami bowed and said, "Affirmative, my liege."

She walked off in a robotic motion, as Sonia smiled, "A newer task? What, pray tell, will you task her to do?"

Mio said nothing, as she turned to Sonia. She opened the door to the bedroom and said, "You first."

Sonia went in, as Mio shut the door, behind her. Mio then thought, "Oh, Master… Let us…"

She secretly held up a dagger from behind her back. She smiled and blushed, "Master, shall we get to know each other… closer?"

Sonia said, "Let us… My queen."

They sat down in bed and kissed. As they were making out, Mio plans to kill Sonia. But for what and why?

* * *

The next morning, the others returned to their safehouse, packing up their belongings. Tohka agreed that if they want to survive, they must take _only_ what they need to survive. For Lan, he has his radio and food supply. Tohka has only her sword, which she can also use to hunt for food. Ginti even had his cans of juice, and a soft mattress in his trunk. Anode and Cathode has a huge trunk with them, in case they have supplies. Cathode has a purse, which has her makeup kit and cellphone, and Anode also has a small suitcase.

Tohka said, "If only we can find the hideout… Then we can avenge Shiina."

Cathode asked, "Uh, was it wise to leave Shiina's body in the house? We should've buried her."

Ginti said, "None of us had shovels. And even so, we just couldn't bear to."

Tohka snarled, "NO! We didn't bury her… but… Overnight, when I was on patrol… I made a coffin for her… so she can rest in peace… I figured, since we cannot bury her, I can't leave her body alone."

Anode said, "I understand. I wish I'd seen that coffin."

Tohka huffed, "Less talking, more walking!"

They continued to walk, as Lan said, "On the plus side, we won't go hungry, before the battle with Sonia."

Ginti said, "Well, I'd treat you to some sake, but not with these girls here."

Cathode barked, "HEY! What's wrong with drinking alcohol?!"

Ginti said, "You're both underage."

Anode and Cathode cried, "NO FAIR!"

Anode dropped her suitcase, as Cathode said, "Oops! Sorry, Sis."

Lan picked it up and asked, "Huh? It's light as a feather."

Cathode said, "Our clothes and blankets are in this trunk. Anode must've packed light."

Lan opened the briefcase, as Anode pleaded, "NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

The briefcase opened, revealing Anode's personal belonging: a small plush doll of Hachune Miku. Lan complained, "What the hell is this doll doing here?"

Tohka asked, "Anode?! When did you carry a plush toy?"

Anode said, "You said so, yourself. "Take only what you need to survive"… That's a plush Hachune Miku doll, in which it is rare, and only 3,000 Yen on the internet. It's my prized possession… AND I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT IT!"

Lan huffed, as he dropped the doll to the ground, "You're such a child."

Anode picked it up, as Cathode scolded, "Anode, my sister, why do you always carry that old toy? Don't you know that your very humanity is at stake here?"

Anode growled, as she clutched her toy, "You don't understand… I'm lonely without Cathode, so, I use my darling Hachune. Maybe you're too busy dating Lan Hikari, you never had time for me, at all!"

Lan complained, "Oh, okay… You want to act mean? Fine. You and your sister are-!"

Ginti interrupted, "Look, leave them alone! Anode is sensitive, after seeing Luna die… and Cathode is caring for you. Look, let's leave it alone and follow Tohka. And if we continue fighting, Sonia will strike."

Lan said, "He's right. Let's not fight, anymore. Also, once this is over, we'll have a proper burial for Luna, Shiina, and Maylu… and everyone else we lost."

Cathode blushed, "Oh, Lan… You're so thoughtful."

Anode sighed, "I guess so… Okay. I'm sorry."

Cathode said, "I promise, Sis. I'll sleep by you, tonight. Lan's still lonely."

Tohka called, "Hey, you! Pick up the pace!"

They walked off, heading to Tohka, as they continued to travel, looking for Sonia's hideout.

Speaking of the hideout, the woman in all black was viewing the window of Sonia's home. She saw Yuno Gasai building Geo, who is still Mio, with his head detached. Yuno was still repairing Geo, as the woman was in shock.

"Oh, no… I know that girl… the girl in black hair… and… uh, how did she-?" she whispered, "AHEM! Never mind. Lan Hikari is somewhere. And I have to warn him. I recognize her face from before."

She whispered the name of the woman she knows, "Mio."

* * *

That night, Lan was sitting by a campfire, as he was alone. Ginti was sleeping in a sleeping bag, Anode and Cathode were lying in a tent, and Tohka was perched up high in a tree, relaxing.

Lan whispered, as he looked at the roaring fire, "Yui…"

He closed his eyes and was sad. But then, a noise was made. It was the bushes rustling, as Lan approached it. He called, "Hello?"

The woman in the hood appeared, as she said, "Follow me."

Lan nodded, "Okay."

They crept off, as he said to her, who was still walking, "Uh, who are you?"

The woman said, "My name is not important… loser. Just call me _Lilac_."

"Lilac?"

"I'd rather keep my real name incognito…"

He asked the woman, "How about I call you by a different name than lilac. How about _Lilor_?"

"Fair enough."

"Now, Lilor. Just what are you?"

She said, "You want to find your girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm offered to help. But first… I want to show you what you need to know… And hopefully, you can remember where it is."

He said, as he agreed, "Okay. But I am watching you."

She replied, "Don't be. I'm on your side, after all."

They kept walking for 30 minutes. They arrived at Sonia's hideout, as Lan asked, "What is this place?"

The woman said, "This… Lan Hikari… is the Master's hideout. I managed to locate it, following the girl in pink hair, after the girl in sword destroyed Luna."

Lan said, "You were spying on us?"

She said, "Not really. But that's not why I brought you hear. You and your friends are going to save the world from the evil that is… Queen Mio."

Lan said, "As much as I want to, I want to save Yui, _and_ stop Sonia."

The woman asked, "Sonia?! As in Sonia Strumm?"

Lan said, "Oh. Yes. She's a bandmate of mine. But she's a robot master, and she turned evil."

The woman growled, and thought, "That sex shop mannequin… She's alive? But how?"

She realized, as she snarled, "MOTHER! I _knew_ she had something to do with it!"

Lan asked, "Come again?"

The woman said, "Nothing."

She continued, "You're here to stop Master Sonia… I understand. Sadly, Sonia is not the one you're after."

"Come again?"

"Sonia is a master to the robots, called KEION Bu, but she's a tool for one of her minions."

"Who?"

"Mio Akiyama."

He gasped, as she explained, "I'm afraid that Mio is the true demon of this group."

"What are you saying?" Lan cried, "Mio's a gynoid, called a KEION Bu! She was created to ascertain a peaceful and perfect world, but under control of Sonia, who is the KEION Bu's master!"

The woman shouted, "NOT SO LOUD!"

She halted him, as she said, "You and I need to be far away from here. I'll explain further, along the way…"

They walked together, as she continued, "Mio's a KEION Bu, but she's actually a rejected KEION Bu… You see, her emotions were shattered. She was deemed _imperfect_. But she was very nice and beautiful."

She explained, "Mio Akiyama was a talented robot, known to play the bass and sing for her people. She was always beautiful, even in adorable outfits, given by her fans and followers, not having a care in the world that she is a robot. But then one day, when she wore a beautiful Goth Loli maid outfit, she bowed to the public and left the stage. But…"

 ** _THUD!  
_** _Mio, in her black Goth Loli outfit, walked off the stage, but tripped over a wire and landed on her chest. She moaned and picked herself up. The crowd and fans went "OOH!" and "AAH!", as the cameras were flashing. Mio asked, as she was concerned, "Huh? Why does everyone adore me?"_

 _She turned to her audience, in a blush, only to realize that Mio was only flashing her panties. They enjoyed her moment, as she was extremely popular; except that Mio was completely shocked and embarrassed. She gritted her teeth and blushed heavily, frightened and nervous._

 _" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "_

The woman said, "That changed the robot, forever. Her memories of that horrid moment… She was so traumatized. I can know, since they created her."

"Who created Mio?" Lan asked, "And what does it have to do with us?"

The woman said, "She chose to remain anonymous… as she was the true creator of the KEION Bu. And after the tragic moment, Mio was in her pod, for months on end, never to be seen in public, again. Of course, the technicians remedied that, erasing her memories of the panty flash. Her master, however, this Sonia Strumm, reactivated her, and reprogrammed her and her friends to becoming slaves."

Lan said, "I see. But what possesses her to be evil?"

The woman said, "That incident was still engraved into her hard drive. And she chose to remain hidden from public, until she wants people to get over it. See, she is run on pure crystalized garnet, made from the core of Mount Fuji. And I overheard that the diamonds that the KEION Bu were powered by are made from the same diamond."

She pulled out a gem in her pocket and said, "This… is the gem that these girls run on. It belongs to my mother, as she had this for five hundred thousand years… until she gave it away to Sonia. It still works, as it is a long-lasting gem, run on pure energy. Mother's last words… were to create a perfect world."

"Your mom?" Lan asked, "How did you know about it?"

She said, "I was responsible…"

She explained, "My mother created Sonia, after she kidnapped her, and made her a slave to her perfect world. But when she gave away this gem, Sonia became drunk with power, and wanted to begin an ambition… However, I wanted to not let it happen. My mother died, giving up immortality. But she chose the route of evil… World Conquest… and to replace humans with mindless robots."

 _"It's not a hostile global dominance. It's more of a nirvana for those who want to live a normal perfected life. Why? Because you humans age, decay, and weaken. While the perfect ones never age… they never decay into nothing… they never weaken, unless tired out. But they stand still, learning all the emotions that one human can get. On the other hand, emotional destitute is frowned upon me. We do not need to laugh… to cry… to be furious… or to be afraid. Moreover, we **do not** need to love… But that's a privilege, than a trait. And you, with your love and happiness… it's perfect, because deep within you, there's a spiritual side of you that can echo through the perfect lands. Think about it! Perfect beings in my perfect world cannot get diseases. Perfect beings cannot become total abject failures. And perfect beings can rebuild… recreate… and redesign… for a perfect world has to be standing tall, unlike those that destroyed many global landmarks… like in France, New York, Japan, China, Egypt, London, Brazil, and even the Arctic Circles of the Earth. The perfect world is as invincible, as the common diamond, which can NEVER break apart."_

"The old adage goes… _Diamonds are a girl's best friend_." She said, "And with its power, she can make it peaceful. But it's all the same… corrupt power."

She said to Lan, as she was worried, "You may not know this, but… Sonia wasn't Mother's only creation…"

Lan remembered, "Oh, my god… Then, when Geo was looking for her… she…"

"That's right. Geo was Mother's second creation." She said.

He gasped, as she said, "When Mother died, Sonia sprang into action. She created and killed two girls, and made her slaves. She offered me a role as the queen… but I couldn't stand it. That bitch is corrupt! I didn't want it this way, as Mother progressed… so I had to deactivate her _and_ Geo, permanently. I stole her gem that my mother gave her, and claimed it as my own. And I threw the bodies out."

Lan barked, "You're mad! Sonia and Geo were alive, after being gone for months, after they were presumed dead!"

The woman gasped, "No! So… When I saw Sonia and Geo on the news, and saw that the bodies had vanished… No, it's not true… Mother had a hand at this; in spirit, anyway."

"Spirit? Uh, that old lady is dead."

"Not in Sonia's ears. Sonia and Geo must've traversed to Fuji Forest to find the Master Gem that powers them up, into sentient and lifelike beings."

She growled, "Damn it! I was a fool… Why didn't I dismantle them, sooner? But then again, they were from the popular rock band, MegaStar. I was doomed, either way!"

Lan asked, "Wait a minute. Sonia and Geo are now robots, and they found a gem that was made deep within Mount Fuji. What about Mio? Where does she fit into this gem thing?"

The woman said, "After the panty incident, Mio was deactivated, all throughout the journey for Sonia and Geo. When they returned, Mio and her friends, including your lover, Yui, were awakened by Sonia, only to observe the other humans. After that, the killing began, and she kidnapped many people, including your close friends. And even made them puppets to the evil master. Mio, of course, was still in need of love, since all of her memories were erased. But there is more to Mio, than you can ever think."

He said, "I'm game. I want to know more about Mio. If Sonia is not the evil one… Would Mio be the one? And if so, what is her beef with humanity?"

The girl continued to explain, "Well, I did say that her core is made from the material in Mount Fuji. However, legend has it that there is a huge diamond, the size of a three-story apartment complex, that can grant these gynoids long life, without having to die out. But they would also produce power cores, which said that they cannot break apart. Long-lasting eternal life, powered up by the white diamond, lasting for hundreds and thousands of years… Eons, possibly. Life would cease to being, and the KEION Bu would be their existing race."

Lan whispered, "Oh, my… So, Yui is powered by Mount Fuji… and was created to live in a world that she wants to live in."

He asked, "But what of Yui? What role does she fit in?"

The girl turned away and said, "Yui Hirasawa… she was Mio's first victim… ordered by her master, Sonia Strumm. She was once a human being, before she was one of her slaves. The other two, Mugi and Ritsu, were 100% artificial, and were built into Sonia's minions, as well. The man in red hair, Ginti, used to date this Mugi, before she was tossed away, escaping a happy life, in exchange for Sonia's rule. And she was plotting to kill Sonia and Mio, until her body couldn't bear it, any longer. And as for Ritsu, she, too, like Yui, experienced love and romance, firsthand, and was dismantled completely. Sadly, she chose to fade away, rather than becoming a slave. Also, my condolences on Tory Hikawa."

Lan said, "Oh, that's alright. Tory did love Ritsu… And Sonia was to bring them back."

"She can't, unfortunately." The girl said, "Only the Master can revive the people you cared for… But Sonia, being a robot master and all, and corrupt and evil, cannot make or keep promises."

Lan whispered, "No… So, Maylu _and_ Tory…"

The girl nodded, "They're dead."

Lan growled, as he sobbed, "No… My friends… No…"

He calmed down and asked, "Wait… How do you even know all this?"

The girl removed her hood, showing her black hair. She even nodded to him, and said, "Because… I am against this perfect world… that Mother wanted. Perverted it seems, I cannot have humanity be ruined. That is why I killed Sonia and Geo, after Mother butchered them into robot slaves. But how they revived to retrieve an artifact from Fuji Forest… I'll never know."

"You still didn't ask me about your mother."

"She was a powerful witch, who lived in this world… for over a million years. She dreamed of a perfect world of immortals, powered by the huge diamond of Mount Fuji. She dreamed that the Earth would be christened in her rule, with everything she wanted to have her kingdom: a king or queen, a prime minister, a treasurer, a captain, and others… But Sonia now holds the rule, for her. And I was foolish enough to not know the real truth."

Lan said, "I'm sorry to hear that. So, how old are you?"

The girl huffed, "That's none of your business. But if you must know, I'm about around your age… only younger."

She concluded, "Lan Hikari, I know this is your duty to rescue your girlfriend, a robot of the KEION Bu, but sooner or later, you're going to have to let her go, someday. If you do meet with Sonia, again, chances are… you'll lose. However… Queen Mio is the one you should stay away from."

"Why should I stay away from her?"

"Because… even now, her dark past has arisen, and she has become pure evil. She may offer you a task for you to accept, no matter what. But she usually lies, or tricks you. But often times, she plays fair. I want you to promise, for Mother's sake… Stay away from Mio. You're free to defeat Sonia, but once you rescue Yui, you have to decide… You want her, as your girlfriend, or set her free, and save her happiness. The downside to your relationship is this: _she lives longer… you don't…_ "

He turned away and said nothing. The girl wore her hood, as she said, "Lan, you know of the place. Should you get lost, I'll guide you. You can stop Sonia, and save the world. Mother wants a perfect world, and I cannot stand idly by, and let her achieve it."

Lan replied, "Okay."

The girl said, as she turned her back on Lan, "This never took place."

He asked, "One more question… Can I trust you?"

She said nothing, as he added, "Also, _Lilor_ … I want to know… Who are you?"

She dashed off, disappearing into the darkness. Lan agreed, as he said to himself, "Jeepers. What a strange girl. But at least we know where the hideout is."

He walked off, looking for the campfire, heading back to his friends, to tell them the good news.

* * *

Back inside, Sonia and Mio were under the covers, with their clothes strewn about. Mio smiled, as she whispered, "Oh, Master. You are such a darling beast."

Sonia giggled, "Well, having it with Geo… It was sort of fun. But with you, it's always perfect…"

Mio sat up and said, holding her bare breasts, "So, about Geo… I am sorry that I killed him…"

"Don't be, my liege. NO ONE defies Queen Mio."

"Master, that's just it. He said that he remembers."

"Remembers?"

Mio leaned to Sonia and said, "Master, I want to ask. Do you remember anything, when you were created to serve the message of a perfect world?"

Sonia asked, "This is not you, Queen Mio."

Mio said, "I am no longer under your spell. But I am damn sure on your side, now and forever. So, tell me."

Sonia smiled, as she was embarrassed, "WHEW! Here I am, sweaty, naked, and nervous… and very uneasy. Well, now that you mention it, I had a recurring nightmare… A woman in a hood removed my battery life, and tossed out myself and Geo into the trash…"

She continued on, and told her about the travels she and Geo made to Fuji Forest. Right at the end, Sonia then said, "And that's pretty much it. We found a gem to carry, from the forest… and kept it for ourselves. It was the gem that gives out impressive power."

Mio asked, "The same gem from Mount Fuji? My core is made of the same mountain…"

Sonia smiled, "Indeed, my liege. Of course, the rest was all a blur… and everything changed. You're my queen… I'm your master… and Geo is our puppet… for us to torture and tease."

Mio's face showed no emotion, as she spoke in an emotionless monotone, "I understand. And that is why you loved me…"

Sonia asked, "Uh, Queen Mio? Why did your voice change? And why are you looking at me, like that?"

Mio held her down on bed, as Sonia giggled in arousal, "Mmm… Queen Mio… Want to go for Round 2? I'm feeling frisky… Let's do it…"

Mio said, "No man will marry me now… not even you… Sonia Strumm…"

Sonia asked, "Beg pardon? I am your master, and you do as I sa-!"

 **STAB!  
** Sonia was stabbed in the gut, as she was moaning in pain. Mio clutched the dagger into her ribcage, and said, "You fool. You found the Master Diamond that gives me long life…"

Sonia coughed up blood, as she gagged, "Mio… What are you doing?"

Mio was still emotionless, as she continued, "Sonia… You're a useful robot to me, but the KEION Bu will honor your role. I am Queen Mio – _The Gynoid Queen_. Soon, our world will be replaced by robots, and begin the perfect world… NO war, NO guns, NO drugs, NO famine, NO deaths, NO pestilence, NO emotions… NO sex…"

Sonia gasped in horror, while croaking and coughing, "Mio?! No…"

Mio said, in a monotone voice, "I loved you, Sonia Strumm. I am a perfect woman."

She smooshed her bare breasts onto her chest, as Mio heaved, "I am sultry, unlike you… You flat-chested freak…"

Sonia cried, "NO! How dare you ridicule me, Master Echo! Queen Mio! Queen Mio?"

Mio blushed, as she whispered, "It's over. We're through. I hate you. I hate you."

Sonia sobbed, "But… I'm your master…"

Mio hissed, "I… am your master… _now_ … DIE!"

She lunged the dagger into her ribs, as Sonia screamed in pain and agony. Her chest panel opened, revealing her dark blue gem. It started to crack, as Sonia was losing breath. She whimpered, as she was dying, "Mio… How could you? After everything we've done, together?"

She grumbled, "You… cannot… win… You useless big boobed bimbo! I am Master Echo! I rule this land, for a perfect world! I AM MASTER ECHO!"

Mio ignored her, as she whispered, "Goodbye."

She pulled the dagger out, in a swift pull, as Sonia cried out in pain. She collapsed on the bed, with her eyes going black, her mouth wide open, and her body bleeding.

 **SMASH!  
** Her small gem that powers her suddenly shattered to small shards. Sonia was dead; reduced to nothing more than a lifeless mannequin.

Mio said, as she stood up, "Master Sonia… Rest in peace… Know that I will _never_ love you… Ever…"

She growled, as she was pissed off, "You should've thought of that, _before_ you screwed with my Geo."

Origami appeared from behind the bedroom door, as she spoke, "Master Echo… Queen Mio… Yuno has been fully repaired, and she is busy fixing Mio Stelar, just as you ordered. What should I do for you now, Master?"

Mio said, "It appears that Master Echo has suddenly broke down. Origami, I have an important task for you."

The door opened, as a naked Mio instructed, "Origami, take the body of Sonia Strumm away, and her dismantled and reprogrammed. As of now, under my monarchy of the perfect world, I am Queen Mio Akiyama – Master of the KEION Bu and Ruler of MY Perfect World."

Origami bowed and said, "Yes, my liege-, I mean, yes, my master. I shall inform Yuno, right away."

She picked up Sonia's body, as Mio added, with the dagger behind her back, "And be careful. Her gem exploded into bits, and suddenly committed suicide."

Origami nodded, "A new gem… after the reprogramming? Right away, Master."

"One other thing, Origami… Has Yui been fully repaired?"

"Yes. Shall I reactivate her?"

"No. Leave her, as a mannequin… for now… I believe Lan Hikari is due for a surprise."

"Yes, my liege."

They left, as Mio smirked evilly, despite not showing emotions, at all. Mio then said, "The gem… Sonia… Geo… They found it. Now, I can live forever… and get my revenge on the human race."

She sat back down on her bed and said, "But first, I must slumber, before the day begins. So begins the Rule of Queen Mio Akiyama – the Gynoid Queen."

She hissed, as she closed her eyes, "I always win."

Mio Akiyama was now what the girl in the hood feared: She was the new ruler of the KEION Bu. Has all ounce of hope seemed lost?


	14. Chapter 13

The next morning, Lan woke up and said, as everyone was packing, "Okay, guys! This is it! We go in there and stop Sonia, once and for all!"

Tohka said, "Are you sure you know where it is?"

Lan said, "I'm pretty sure. Someone guided me, last night, in order to locate it. Now, it all comes to this, as we are close to saving Yui."

Cathode was sad, as Anode said to her, "It's almost over. But whatever happens, you can do it…"

Cathode said, "Lan… If we're going through with this… I wanted to know…"

She gulped, but stammered in fear, seeing a lone figure in a black hood, from far away. It was the woman that helped Lan find the hideout. She summoned them, as she dashed off. Ginti cried, "HEY! COME BACK!"

Lan said, "Relax. She's taking us there."

He ran off to follow her, as Tohka asked, "Lan? Where is he going?"

Ginti said, "Whatever the reason… we can trust her. Come on!"

They started to run, following Lan, who was heading to the hideout.

Meanwhile, in said hideaway, Mio was sitting in the throne, praising her slaves. She said to Yuno, Origami, Geo, & Sonia, "Ladies… The time has come… Now that we have everything all set, and the answers to questions that are hidden away… Permit me to say that it is time to end this farce of imperfection! Lan's army is closing in on us. I say, let them come. I promise you… Show no mercy on them… But leave Lan alive…"

She called to Sonia, "Sonia!"

Sonia bowed, "Yes, my master."

Mio said, "You are to come with me. You're the only one that can stop Lan. Make sure he falls. But… should you fail in your mission, let him come to our Yui-Bot. That's his prize. And when he wins, I'll deal with him, personally."

Sonia said, "I won't fail you, Master Queen Mio… Hail the Gynoid Queen…"

They saluted, in unison, "All hail Queen Mio!"

Mio escorted Sonia away, as she boomed, "And the rest of you, I sense the final battle draws near. PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

Origami, Yuno, and Geo called, "Yes, my liege!"

They marched off to the front gate, as Mio kissed Sonia on the lips. She whispered, "Now, my ex-master-slash-ex-girlfriend, come. We must prepare for Lan's arrival. Should he survive this onslaught, do what you can, and do your best."

Sonia bowed, "Certainly, Master. I obey."

Sonia left to where Yui is, as Mio giggled, "It is time…"

 **XXXXX**

Hours later, Lan and company arrived at the huge building. The woman in the hood vanished, as Lan said, "This is it. Yui's in there. Also, remember, Sonia has Geo, Yuno, and other slaves."

Ginti said, "We have her outnumbered, with just us five."

Tohka said, "Lead the way."

The doors opened, as Lan stepped inside. He thought, "Sonia is letting us in? Figures. She's crafty, if she wants a final battle with us."

They stepped into the main front room, as Yuno appeared from the balcony, as she said, "Ah, my queen… I promise… I will protect her. I will protect my master. I know she'll protect me."

She grinned in a demonic look, as Ginti said, "Uh-oh, here comes Pinkie Pie."

Tohka groaned, "Again? I thought she'd learn her lesson!"

Anode sobbed, "I wanna go home!"

Yuno held her sword and said, "Fight me, you fools. No one denies my master her perfect world. You are imperfect, and therefore… must die…"

Tohka held her sword up, but Ginti halted her, "No! Go with Lan, and protect him! We'll hold her off."

"WE?!" Anode and Cathode cried.

Ginti said, "I can't beat her, alone… but I need your help. Can you fight?"

Anode shivered, "Fight her? That crazy girl? She's freaky!"

Cathode said, "We have to be strong, for Lan's sake."

Lan and Tohka ran off, as Ginti, Anode, and Cathode stayed behind. Yuno stepped down to the group, as she said to Ginti, "You know, I'll let them go. After all, my orders are to spare Lan… at least, for now."

She giggled, as she spoke in a demonic yandere voice, "But Mio Stelar and I would love to have you dead. She's like this, since we want you to die…"

Geo appeared from the shadows, as he spoke in a deeper female voice, "I obey the master. I obey. Target locked. Time to die."

Geo was erased of everything, after Mio killed him. Mio made sure that her perfect world will happen, and it starts with Geo Stelar, as her double.

"Mio Stelar?" Anode asked, "You mean Geo?"

Geo said, "No one calls me that, anymore. I am reborn… as Mio Stelar. I obey my master and queen. I obey her."

Cathode shivered, "Oh, great… How are we going to tell Lan about this? Geo Stelar has become a woman…"

She added, in confusion, "…with a man's… uh… OH, GOD! She's a hermaphrodite!"

Geo roared, "SILENCE! You uncouth cur!"

Anode roared, "You leave my sister alone!"

Ginti said, as he was fuming, "Forgive me, Mugi. I have to do this."

He then called, "Yuno! Geo! It ends, and it ends, now! It's three-on-two, and you're outnumbered!"

Cathode said, as she was worried, "I don't know if we'll survive. Last time that happened, Ginti lost."

Yuno giggled, as she prepared to strike. Geo did a pose and said, "For my queen! For my master! You humans shall die! I live to obey!"

Ginti prepared to fight, but Anode and Cathode hid behind a table, in fear. Yuno smirked, "You're all alone… These groupies of yours are too cowardly."

Ginti said, "They're only here for support. You won't get to Lan… EVER!"

Geo said, "Why should we care?"

Yuno added, "We have orders to spare Lan. Queen Mio shall deal with him… but good."

Ginti stepped to the side, as Anode whispered, "I'm scared… Sis, hold me…"

Cathode replied, "Easy, Anode… I'm scared, too, but we have to help out."

Anode looked towards the halls from far away, as she whispered, "Lan, go get her. Save your girl, and stop that jerk."

Ginti ran towards Geo and socks him. Yuno swung her sword at him, but Ginti caught it with his arms. Ginti would grab Yuno's sword, but Geo kicks him in the crotch, from behind. He drops to the ground, as Yuno cackled, "No one… but NO ONE… touches my sword!"

She held her sword up, and laughed demonically. Anode tackles her down and cried, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Yuno pushes her off, as Cathode protected her. Yuno hissed, "How dare you interfere… like that?" Ginti was tackled down by Geo, as she beeped, "Obey her."

Ginti tried to break free, but he cried, "Anode! Cathode! RUN!"

Cathode growled, "NO! I refuse to let you suffer! We're not running!"

Anode sobbed, "Speak for yourself!"

Yuno giggled, as she dropped her sword, "Precious girls deserve to die. I will not let you harm Queen Mio. My master is delicate, and I will make sure of that! Master, I will pummel them, within an inch of their lives!"

Cathode closed her eyes and said, "No. We'll protect Lan, no matter what."

Ginti said, "Cathode, what are you saying?"

Cathode said, "I love Lan Hikari! I am not going to lose him! I rather die, than be a coward! Lan is special, and I want him!"

Yuno slapped Cathode in the face, as she snickered, "What are you saying? She's in love with that robotic reject, Yui-Bot! She's our property, now!"

"I don't care, you rejected fembot from _Action 52_!"

Yuno gasped in horror, as Geo called, "Do not take the insult from this pink-haired dog, Yuno Gasai."

Yuno nodded, "You're right, Mio Stelar. You talk too much, for a boy you like, even though he's already in love with someone else. Sadly, the perfect world needs no love!"

Cathode growled, "Bitch! YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

She punched Yuno in the face, as Yuno seethed in laughter. Anode cried, "Sis, no… Don't make her mad… She's psycho."

Ginti was being stomped by Geo, as he said to him, "Stay down!"

Ginti groaned, "I have to save them. Anode, Cathode, just run, for god's sake!"

Cathode held her own, as Yuno continued to slap her. Geo, however, was able to pin Ginti down, after Ginti was hurt by Geo's cheap trick.

 **XXXXX**

They rushed down the halls, as Tohka stopped. She whispered, "I sense her."

"Who?" Lan asked.

Tohka growled, "The woman who killed my sister…"

Origami suddenly appeared, as she was walking towards them. She spoke, as she was calm and robotic, "Lan Hikari. At last, we meet."

Tohka growled, "Damn you, Tobiichi! You killed Shiina!"

Shiina's memory was all Tohka she could think of. Origami said, showing no emotion, "She was imperfect. I shall kill you, like her."

Tohka roared, "I promise you! I'll get my revenge on you! I will end you, this very day, and I'll do it, right now! Sonia and Mio, they will never win!"

Origami said, "Queen Mio… I obey her."

Tohka asked, "Huh? What's wrong with you? No insults?"

Origami said, "I have been reborn…"

Lan cringed, "Uh, Tohka… I believe that Origami, your sister's killer, is one of them, now."

Origami bowed and said, "Correct as usual, Lan Hikari."

She spazzed a bit, "Lan Hikari. Lan Hikari. Lan Hikari."

Tohka gasped, as she was sickened, "NO… Not you, too… Sonia got to her."

Lan saw her neck, and cringed, "Uh… I think the scars on her skin speak for themselves."

Tohka cried, "Oh, no… They… Sonia killed you! And made you… one of them! BUT WHY?"

Origami bellowed, with no emotion, "I promise to destroy you, here and now."

Tohka and Origami held their swords, as Tohka said to Lan, "This is between me and her. Go to her."

Lan asked, "But how? Suppose she'll try to stop me!"

Origami said, "Don't worry… Sonia's waiting for you. I will deal with you, later."

They stared down, as Lan ran off. He then said, "Tohka, you got this. Do it for Shiina."

Tohka smiled and said, "Good luck."

He ran away, as Tohka was curious, "Why would Origami let Lan pass, and not us? That's the same thing as Yuno… Why didn't the slaves stop him, when the chance was given?"

They stepped forward and clashed at each other. Origami pushes Tohka back, as she said, "Your move, Tohka…"

 **XXXXX**

Lan arrived at the door, where Yui is located. He said, "Yui… I can sense you inside. Yui…"

He remembered Yui's face and smile, as he said, "If Sonia did what I think she did to you, I will never forgive her… After I rescue you, and end Master Sonia's evil reign, I'll rescue Mio, next."

He reached for the door, and turned the knob.

"NOT SO FAST!" Sonia suddenly appeared, dressed in a white suit, black eyemask, and a silk top hat.

Lan cried, "SONIA!"

Sonia smiled, "That's _Master_ Sonia to you… LAN HIKARI!"

She leapt towards Lan, but he dodged out of the way. Sonia held her stance, as she said, "Impressive. You made it this far, my diminutive leader."

Lan barked, "Sonia! It ends now! I will stop you, one way or another! What you did to Yui… to Mio… to Geo… to Maylu… to everyone… I will NEVER FORGIVE YOU! EVER!"

Sonia held her stance, as she thought, "I obey Master Queen Mio."

She was still under Mio's control, but Mio reprogrammed her to be the original master. Lan doesn't know that Mio set this whole thing up, since he thinks Sonia was the mastermind, from the beginning, and he was right.

"Before you die, there's something you should know about me…" Sonia said, "Lan… I… am your princess. I am Queen Mio's loyal princess, ruled over a beautiful gem-based kingdom, and you are a loyal subject to her. A perfect world cannot break, like a diamond… to which I am powered by."

Lan asked, "What does that make _me_?"

Sonia bellowed, "ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! And when I kill you, you will never see Yui, ever again. She's my Yui-Bot, now… and you are going to be single, forever… Just like how I did Maylu…"

She cackled, as he prepared to fight, "Prepare to die!"

He said, "Sonia… I can't hurt you. I want to know if Yui is okay."

Sonia said, "She is. Too bad she's not functioning… to see you again."

He said, "That gem you possess… I'll take it out. Right now."

Sonia held her arms out and said, "Go ahead. Nothing will take them off me. It's the pride of my core. My weakness. My battery life."

She opened her chest intent and said, "Go to her. Deactivate me, Lan. It's for the best. You win."

He nodded, as he reached for her gem, "Forgive me, Sonia. Goodbye…"

He took the gem from Sonia's chest, and…  
 **BZZZZZZZZT!  
** Lan was shocked in the body, from the gem. Sonia laughed, as she closed her chest panel. He dropped to his knees and shook in pain.

"SUCKER!" Sonia laughed, "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

He griped, "YOU! You tricked me!"

She replied, "I made sure that you don't deactivate us, again! You see, before the final battle occurred, I had to install an electrical current device, which protects our gem form being taken off, unless of course the gems are removed by us – _the KEION Bu_. Only now, you realized that I cannot let you win, because of our power cores. I rule the perfect world, and NO ONE will defy us!"

She giggled, as she glared at Lan, "You've lost, Lan. Your girlfriend… She's gone. Queen Mio & I have won. Surrender to me, now…"

Lan growled, as he was angry, "You… Sonia… Why? What makes you possessed to be such an evil maniac?"

She said, "You could know by now… That you already know… Tory is gone… Maylu is dead… Geo is my slave… and I, Sonia, am the master… You, Lan, are the hero… who loses. MegaStar is _indeed_ no more. GemStars is born… with me, Mio Stelar, Queen Mio, Yuno, & Origami. Enjoy your last moments on earth… since your friends are about to die. Everything is over. You're over. And I believe that this is the end."

Lan asked, "Where's Mio? I want to know…"

Sonia said, "She's recharging, as we speak. She'll be up and running, once we win."

She laughed evilly, as he growled, "Damn you… You're going to pay for this… Sonia, I'm going to stop this! And it starts with you, Master Sonia!"

Sonia smirked, "Indeed. Master Sonia? Well, not Master Echo, but even great. Lemme say that you are deserving of saving your princess. You see… You heard of the fairy tales… Someday, Yui's prince will come… but too bad you are the prince, and you die… _Not all_ fairy tales end in a happy ending."

They stared down, as Sonia said, "The Story of Lan Hikari… Once, a man founded a rock band, to proclaim his message of love and peace. And one day, a gynoid, by the name of Sonia Strumm, took everything away from him. The world would be run by a perfect world… ruled by a queen, a follower, and now… a king…"

She landed a punch to Lan's face, knocking him out cold. Sonia smirked, "The End…"

He was unconscious, as Sonia laughs. She stomped on his face and laughed demonically, and to crush his face.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Yuno continued to assault and smack Cathode, as Anode was scared stiff. She sobbed, as her sister was down on the floor, saying that her love for Lan grows stronger. Yuno snickered, as she hissed, "You make me sick, you lousy human…"

Cathode growled, moaning in pain, "I do? Sometimes I repulse myself, when I wear ugly makeup. You can't win."

Ginti was still pinned down by Geo. Geo said, "Yuno. Kill the girl. Then, kill the other girl. Then, kill him."

Ginti moaned, as he was struggling, "Cathode… Just run away!"

Cathode said to Ginti, "And leave Lan to die? Never! I'm not running away, anymore! After we learned that Sonia created these two freaks, I'm not going to lose my ounce of courage!"

Anode said, as she nodded, "She's right! Sis, I'm with you!"

"But you're not a fighter!"

"I know… But I'll defend myself, in his honor!"

"Why?"

Anode blushed, as she said, "Because… … … …because… … … because I love him, also."

Cathode gasped in horror, as Anode blushed, "Everything… You and I are in a love triangle. But we're not. My love for Lan was hidden within me… but I was scared. I realized that, if Lan dies, what happens?"

Cathode said, "How could you say that? He loves a gynoid… namely Yui."

Anode said, "But she's not human. Lan dates her, only for her to feel happy. I understand it, after the way you defended yourself…"

She stood up and said, "Every ounce of my blood… every ounce of breath I have… I won't give up!"

Yuno smirked, "I see… THEN, DIE!"

Ginti roared, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **SLASH!  
** Yuno slashed her sword right to Anode's chest, but Cathode shoved her out of the way. Yuno managed to get Cathode… right near her hair… cutting off small pink strands. Cathode and Anode dropped to the floor, as Cathode sobbed, "My hair… It'll take months to grow back… I had it all prepped and formed, with green highlights…"

She sobbed, as Anode held her arm, "You should've done it, a second sooner!"

Her right arm was cut deep, bleeding from her wound, on her forearm. Anode sobbed, "That hurts… Why did I say that to a psycho femdroid?!"

Cathode seethed in anger and barked, "You… ruined… my hair!"

Yuno giggled, "I don't care about your hair… YOU DIE! At least you wouldn't worry about your hair growing back. Because, you're going to die, as Master wills it so… Master… My Queen… let me kill her. Is this the way? Right, Master?"

Cathode ran to Yuno, as Yuno swung her sword towards her heart. She dodged out of the way and headed to Ginti. Yuno cried, "How did you get there?"

Ginti cried, "Cathode… WHY?"

Geo said, "Stay back, or he dies."

Cathode said to Geo, "Don't you have a Master to kiss, Mio Stelar?"

She shoved Geo off, as Ginti moaned, "That… What are you-?"

Cathode held Ginti up and said, "Kick her ass for me. She hurt my sister."

Ginti whispered, "Cathode…"

Yuno seethed, as she grinned in a contorted grin, "What are you doing? How dare you shove Mio Stelar down, like a common pillow?"

Cathode held Ginti's face and asked, "Tell me… Do you miss Mugi?"

He nodded, as she added, "And tell me… Do you care if she's a robot, controlled by these freaks?"

Ginti replied, "I don't care. Mugi was my true love… and these girls took her away. I want her back…"

Cathode said, "Good. Save Mugi. If we win, maybe we can convince Mio, after we destroy Sonia, to rebuild Mugi… But until then…"

She kissed him on the lips and said, "Tear that bitch apart!"

Ginti smiled, "You got it!"

Yuno cried, as he had a rush of energy within him, "YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU DIE NOW!"

She swung her sword high, as Anode shrieked, "CATHODE!"

Yuno swung down, but Anode tackled her in the waist. She dropped her sword, as she groaned, "YOU! DIE, YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

Ginti hollered, "NO!"

 **SMASH!  
** Yuno was smashed in the chest, but a huge right kick, square to the chest. The impact struck her chest so hard that it cracked the gem from inside Yuno. She dropped to the floor, as her chest intent opened up, revealing the cracked gem, shooting out electric waves from it. She started to twitch and shake, as her eyes went wide and bug-eyed, and her mouth contorted in a demonic grin.

" _Yuki… Yuki… I want to see him… Help… Yuki… Yuki praise me… Yuki praise me… Praise me… only… Only I can-, I can-, Yuk-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-ki…_ "

Anode shivered, as she sobbed, "She's crazy-looking!"

Geo cried, "NO! Yuno!"

Ginti then grabbed her gem, but was shocked in the hand. Mio's failsafe to protect removing the gems by humans was in play, as she made sure that no one removes them, again. Ginti growled, as Yuno continued to spaz and twitch.

 **SMASH!  
** Ginti smashed Yuno's head into pieces, with a huge stomp. Anode drops to the floor, badly hurt, as she said, "Thank god… What a freak of nature…"

Geo whispered, "Yuno… Yuno… She's dead…"

Cathode smiled, "Thank you, Ginti…"

Ginti said, "Don't thank me. Anode stopped her from killing you."

Cathode giggled, "That's my sister…"

Anode moaned, "Hey, how about some bandages? I'm hurt…"

Cathode said, "I'll tend to you… Ginti, take care of Mio Stelar. Lan will hate us for hurting that freak… who used to be Geo Stelar."

Geo stepped back and barked, "You can never win! NO ONE can beat the Master and Queen Mio!"

Ginti said, "That's what you think!"

He rushed towards him, but-.  
 **STAB!  
** Geo stabs Ginti in the arm, with a dagger. He dropped down, as Cathode screamed, "GINTI!"

Geo ran off and cried, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

Anode cried, "Oh, great! He, uh, she escaped!"

Ginti moaned, pulling the dagger out of his arm, "It's alright. Let's leave this Mio Stelar. Lan and Tohka are the only ones left."

Cathode said, "Poor Lan… I hope he saves Yui. She deserves him, more than I do…"

Anode replied, "Uh, you do know she's a robot… and, FYI, _I'm_ in love with him, too!"

"SINCE WHEN?!" Cathode roared.

"ENOUGH!" Ginti cried, "As much as you want to help Lan, this is _his_ battle. Let's wait for them to return. Tohka should be alright… as long as he doesn't run into _her_."

Anode whispered, "I see… Shiina's killer."

Cathode asked, "So, what now? We should wait for Tohka…"

The girl in a black hood said, "NO! You three are to leave. Do not worry about your wounds… but I can't say for sure about your hair."

Cathode wept, "You're no help!"

Ginti asked, "Wait… Who are you?"

The woman said, "There's no time. I'll accompany Lan. GO NOW!"

Ginti was helped up by Cathode, as a wounded Anode follow. He asked the woman, "Hold on… Why are you helping Lan?"

"Because I know Sonia… and Geo… I got this one. You can't help him, any further… since you're wounded. Please… go…"

They walked off, leaving the hideout, as Cathode whispered, "Lan… Take care…"

As they left the building, the woman nodded and said, "Okay. This _Mio Stelar_ went that way… So, wherever Stelar goes, Sonia follows."

She dashed off, looking to find Sonia, as she barked, "Mother, one way or another, I refuse to have Sonia the Sex Shop Mannequin have her way! If Lan fails… we lose… I have to get to Lan's prize, before Stelar does. Luckily, I know a shortcut to this mansion…"

The woman vanished into the shadows, hoping to beat Geo to where Lan and Sonia are. But who will get there, first?


	15. Chapter 14

As the battle progresses, Lan was being pinned down, while Sonia cackles evilly. She told Lan that he has been defeated. But Lan, trying so hard to break out, said that he refuses to lose.

Meanwhile, in another part of the hideout, Tohka and Origami continued to clash swords at each other. Origami shoves Tohka down and stabs down toward her chest. Tohka rolled out of the way. She slashed towards Origami, with a upward strike, but Origami dodged to the left. Origami would clash with Tohka, again, as Tohka cried out, "Origami… Why? What made you become Sonia's puppet?"

"Who?"

"The Master's puppet! How could you?"

"How could I? I told you… The Master made me what I am."

"You murderer… You killed my sister, and yet you suddenly decided to side with the enemy!"

"The Master is my true savior. She's shown me the light."

"SHE KILLED YOU!"

"No. She revived me. I'm _Reborn!_ "

Tohka pushed her back and yelled, "I don't even know you, anymore! The only thing I can do for you know… is kill you!"

Origami said, "True. But the true sad part is that I will rearrange your body, and make you a lifeless corpse, like your sister!"

Origami pushed forward, as Tohka growled, "I… will live… and defend Shiina's honor! You will die!"

"No. _YOU_ will die!" Origami spoke, in a robotic voice.

She threw Tohka down, into the corner, as she moaned. She was lying on the corner, as Origami held her sword up and said, "This is the end, for you, my former adversary. Soon, you'll be joining Shiina in Hell."

Origami smiled, "Or maybe the Master will make you her slave, once I kill you!"

She swung down at Tohka, but Tohka blocked the strike with her sword. She growled, as she was struggling to get up, while Origami was pushing down.

"Son of a bitch!" Tohka yelled, "I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!"

Tohka tossed Origami back, as she stumbled backwards. She got up and said, "If I can't take you down, I'll aim for that gem of yours!"

Origami smiled and opened her chest panel. She said, "If you wanted to end me, you should've asked."

Tohka asked why, as Origami said, "Because… I believe it's worth it, because you want me dead. But beg me, first…"

Tohka said, as she growled, "Fine… _Please_ let me remove your gem…"

Origami smiled, "Be my guest."

She extended her chest out, as Tohka reached for the gem. But she stopped and asked, "And then what? If I get closer, then what happens? Will you die, or will I fall for a trick like this?"

"It's true… But do you want to end me? Go ahead…"

Tohka steps back and said, "You know what? NO. The minute I reach for that gem core of yours, you'd catch me off-guard, and kill me with one strike."

Origami grinned, "Gee… And I thought you were stupid, like your sister."

They continued to clash, as Origami closed her chest panel. She said, "Shame! I wanted to see if you really wanted to remove my power cell. But I see that you were smart enough to fall for my trap!"

"You may be a controlled puppet, but you're also a world-renowned con-artist!" Tohka cried, as they continued, "I will live my life to avenge my sister, and make sure that my mission will succeed!"

She swung and struck Origami on the chest, severely, sending her down to her legs. Origami was down, on one leg. Tohka thought, as she prepared to strike, "Origami was killed by Sonia… and her body… she's not bleeding from the cuts. She's 100% artificial. I take it that they gave her a new body."

Origami was badly cut, but showing chrome plating, from the wounds. Origami smiled, "What? She something you like, Baby? And I mean _Baby_ , because you're a weakling."

Tohka whispered, "What… have they… done to you?"

Origami laughed robotically and stiff, as she ripped off half of her face, showing a chrome face plating. She continued to laugh, and then swung back at Tohka, striking her in the chest and waist, fast and precise. Tohka tried to guard and protect herself, but Origami's assault was no match for Tohka's defense. Tohka was on her left knee, bleeding lightly. She groaned, as she held herself, "She's not even human, anymore. Just what have they done to her?"

Origami continued to laugh evilly and robotically, as she went closer. She continued to swing around, striking rapidly and swiftly, as Tohka took the shots to the blade, dead-on. Tohka was badly bruised, still being pummeled.

"Ungh… Origami's too strong… when Sonia made her a monster…" she thought, as she struggled to defend herself, "Damn her… Sonia Strumm, you'll pay for this!"

 **XXXXX**

Elsewhere, Sonia has Lan still pinned down. She removed her foot from his face, as she said, "You know… I can't dare crush that pretty little face. But then again…"

She stomped on his chest, as she cackled, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Lan screamed in agony, as Sonia pressed down hard on his chest. She grinned evilly, about to pierce through his chest. But then…

"YOU!" The woman appeared from the shadows, as she cried, "I should've known it was you."

Sonia gasped, as she asked, "Do I know you?"

Lan cried, "HEY! Get out of here! She's vicious!"

Kurumi said, as she removed her hood, "I know. But I know how to stop them…"

Sonia growled, "It's you… The woman that erased me… and made me a sex shop mannequin… Only for me to be awaken by fate, and to give me the power core."

Kurumi yelled, "Sonia, how dare you! My mother made you to preserve a perfect world, not rule over it!"

"That old lady? BAH! She had nothing to do with this."

"THAT'S A LIE! How heartless are you, you pitiful sex shop mannequin!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! I am an android; a KEION Bu, to be precise, and damn proud of it, goddamn it! An act of power and lust is all I needed, and to continue a legacy for her sake, until you took it away from me! Admit it, Kurumi… You wanted me and Geo dead."

Kurumi bowed her head and whispered, "I didn't want it this way…"

Sonia growled, "Then why did you deactivate me, and left me in the garbage? Yes… Queen Mio made me remember… because I wanted it this way… A perfect world is indeed coming. But _you_ had to go and ruin it! That gem you hold… that's MINE! And MINE, ALONE!"

Kurumi said, as she held up the dark gem that she stole from Sonia, "You mean _this_? There was a reason why I stripped you of your immortality… Because my mother is pure evil."

Sonia smiled evilly, as she giggled, "Give me the gem. Your mother gave it to me, fair and square."

Lan asked, "Fair and square? She gave up her life to revive you… and Kurumi, is it? She took it away from you!"

She yelled, "YOU DON'T DESERVE IT, KURUMI! AND YOU KNOW IT!"

She put it back in her pocket, as she said, "I don't? I'm doing you the favor."

Kurumi and Sonia stared down, as Lan growled, crawling back. He said, "I'm going to go, now."

Kurumi said, "You want Yui… Go to her."

Lan got up and dashed off. But Sonia landed a blow to the head and yelled, "OH, NO, YOU DON'T!"

He fell to the ground, as she added, "If anyone's going to get to my Yui-Bot… They have to go through me…"

Kurumi said, "Gladly. Lan, step aside!"

She held her hands out and produced two afterimage clones of herself, and charged at Sonia. Sonia would easily defeat the afterimages, with swift blows to the head and waist. Sonia jeered, "Fool. You think I'm stupid enough to fall for _that_ , again?"

Kurumi growled, "Damn! She knew my moves. If it's what I think it is, and if _she's_ responsible… then we're doomed."

Kurumi prepared to punch Sonia, but she caught her fist. Sonia wagged her finger, and twisted her wrist. Sonia tripped her down and said, "Idiot! Kurumi, you wanted to deactivate me, again… Well, you won't anyway."

Kurumi growled, "Whatever it takes, I'm taking that gem off your chest, right now!"

Sonia smirked, but Lan cried, "NO! Don't do it! Sonia will electrocute you!"

Kurumi asked, "What?"

He explained, "She did it to me, and I fell for it. Sonia's crafty, but she's not stupid. That is their weakness, and somehow, she made a defensive protocol."

Kurumi growled, as she barked, "NO! It can't be… Lan, I don't know what now… She knows my every move! I made her this way… and she's become stronger… smarter… and sneakier than before…"

"Who's the sex shop mannequin, now?" Sonia joked, "YOU! Not me… You robot girl…"

Kurumi said, "I'm not a robot. I never was. I was birthed, during Mother's 500,000-year lifespan. And I'm only 23."

"Oh, ho… Happy birthday, then." Sonia smiled.

Kurumi barked, "SHUT UP! You don't even know me!"

Sonia said, "My new powers say different…"

She slammed Kurumi in the face with a palm strike, and then a knee to the gut. Kurumi collapsed to the ground, as she coughed, "What… have I… done?"

Lan cried, "KURUMI!"

Sonia approached Kurumi and grabbed her hair. She snickered, "And now… You die! This is for taking away the one shred of my life…"

She took the gem from Kurumi's pocket, as she said, "I believe _this_ belongs to me."

Lan cried, "NO!"

Sonia laughed, "All the hatred for you… It'll all be erased… And your mother will witness my rule, Mio's rule, and Mio Stelar's rule… A PERFECT WORLD! AND THAT WORLD IS OURS!"

Lan grabbed Sonia's arm and cried, "I WON'T LET YOU!"

They pulled at each other, as Sonia grasped onto the gem that she stole from Kurumi. Lan gripped it, as he cried, "You can't win! Sonia! You cannot have this perfect world! JUST WAKE UP!"

Sonia laughed, "Sonia Strumm doesn't live here, anymore…"

Lan yelled, "SONIA! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Sonia laughed, "I am… the MASTER!"

He yelled, "SONIA! NO!"

Sonia kicked him in the gut and yelled, "LET GO!"

Kurumi was getting up, as they continued to fight over the gem. Kurumi yelled, as the gem was glowing rapidly, "STOP! STOP! YOU'RE GONNA DESTROY US ALL!"

Lan gasped, "What?"

Sonia kicked him off, and he let go. She held the gem up and laughed, "I see… So, this gem isn't the key to immortality… It's more than that!"

She smirked, "And I see… Your mother wanted a perfect world, for nearly half a million years… She'd live long, but by holding a gem, buried in time, from the Middle Ages… the Stone Age… wherever… whenever… There's only one source that we are powered by… Mount Fuji."

Kurumi snarled, "I don't get you…"

She stated, "How you even found the power, deep within Japan's famous mountain… I will never know. That core must be destroyed."

"You can't." Sonia smiled, "It's indestructible. And also all-powerful."

Kurumi groaned, as she was still in pain. Sonia placed the gem onto her chest and said, "And I realize… that without this gem… You're nothing!"

She closed her eyes and held the gem to her chest. But Lan tackled her down and started to punch her in the face. She dropped the gem, as he continued to pummel her. He roared, "YOU CAN'T WIN! SONIA! YOU WON'T HURT ANYBODY, EVER AGAIN!"

 **POW!  
** He punches Sonia in the face, as Sonia was badly hurt. She whispered, "Master…"

He yelled, "Your reign of terror is over, Sonia Strumm!"

Kurumi said, "Finish her off, Lan!"

He grabbed her head and shouted, "Sonia… Forgive me…"

Sonia sobbed, as she whispered, "Lan? No…"

He whispered, "Sonia, forgive me for what I'm about to do. You were my friend… and power consumed you."

Sonia grasped his neck and yelled, "NO! I can't die! You kill me, you can never save Yui!"

Lan barked, "It doesn't matter to me what happens! You harmed Yui, and you kidnapped her, and you hurt my friends… and Mio! …and Luna! …and Yuno! It's ALL! YOUR! FAULT!"

"I!" Sonia yelled, "AM THE MASTER!"

He leapt up and kicked Sonia's face to the ground. He whispered, as he panted, after burying her face into the ground, "No… You were a great guitarist. I am sorry… But… I can't let you continue."

Sonia moaned, as she was motionless. She whispered, "But… why? Lan… Why?"

Lan said, "Because, Sonia… You're drunk with power. Without love, there can be no peace. Without happiness, there is no smiling. Kurumi's mother wanted a perfect world… sadly, she used it for her perverted ways… and THIS gem is the reason…"

Lan picked it up and said, "Kurumi… I want you to destroy it."

Kurumi shook her head and said, "No. It's an heirloom of my mother's. I'm keeping it, until I find the core that Sonia has. It's here, in this place."

Lan said, "I understand."

Kurumi smiled and said, "Go to her. Yui's waiting. I'll finish off this mannequin, who used to be your bandmate."

Lan smiled and said, "Thank you. And good luck."

He went inside, as Kurumi approached a downed Sonia. Kurumi said, "Look at you… Master Sonia… It's all over. You lose."

Sonia moaned, as she was fading, "No… … …I… I failed… you… Master…"

"No amount of power core can revive you. Your plans have failed."

"Help me… Master… My queen, Mio… Help… me… Help… …me… My master, Queen Mio… I… want… you… Help… me… Help… me…"

She whispered in weakening moans "Help me", many times, as Kurumi whispered, in horror, "What did she say?"

Sonia whispered, "Mio… my master… Lan… he's… He's… I… I am… I was… I… I… … …Lan… Hikari…"

Kurumi thought, as she was shocked, "Mio's the-? Mio Akiyama… NO! It's… It's impossible!"

Kurumi kneeled down to Sonia and said, "The power core. Did my mother guide you and Geo to Fuji Forest, to obtain the gem?"

Sonia responded, "Like… I let… the old bag… of your mother… guide me… in the afterlife… No… My master… aided us… to obtain… … … the…"

Sonia collapsed and died. Sonia's eyes slowly closed, as her body stopped moving. Kurumi growled, as she looked at the door, "No… I have to warn Lan! It's a trap!"

She went to the door and opened it. But it was locked tight. She cried, "NO! Did Mio know?"

Geo cried, as he appeared, "SONIA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Geo was shocked, as he yelled, "YOU! YOU KILLED HER! Sonia… My love…"

Kurumi said, "Are you… Geo Stelar?"

Geo growled, "I… I remember you… You sent Sonia… and…"

He suddenly remembered, as he responded, "You killed my Sonia! I will destroy you! HAIL QUEEN MIO! MY MASTER QUEEN MIO!"

Kurumi said, as she produced two more afterimages, "I knew it! So, Sonia wasn't the master, after all!"

Two Kurumi clones attacked Geo, as he fought them off. Kurumi said, "There's another one in the house. I'm going to warn her. You two, make due of this trollop!"

Geo pushed them aside, as he barked, "NOT SO FAST!"

But he was tackled down, while Kurumi giggled like a psychopath. She said, as she turned to him, "Look at you… You're a woman, now! And Sonia mutilated you, did he?"

She grabbed his neck and said, "But you blindly obey Queen Mio…"

Geo moaned, "I… Obey… Queen… Mi-!"

 **SNAP!  
** Kurumi snapped Geo's neck, killing him, as she said, dropping Geo's lifeless body to the ground, "You know… I like you better, as a man… You're easier to talk to."

She looked around and said, "Sonia and Geo… They're done. The GemStars, as they're called, are no more… But Queen Mio… I fear the worst."

She produced a black portal and headed to where Tohka is located. She said, "Good. She's right over there, and she's losing the battle. I hope I'm not too late."

 **XXXXX**

Origami continued to pummel Tohka, as Tohka was bleeding. She groaned, as Origami stopped. Origami smiled, "This is the part where you die."

She held her sword up high and screamed, aiming for her head. Tohka, in her last ounce of strength, slashed at Origami, slicing off her right arm. Her arm fell off, with her sword falling to the floor. Origami cried in horror, as Tohka was seething in anger. She stood up, badly hurt and breathing heavily. She held her sword up and roared in a huge bellow. She slashed off Origami's left arm, then her right leg, her left leg, and cut through her abdomen. Origami's upper half fell off, and fell to the floor. She moaned, as she croaked, "No… Why? How did you-?"

Tohka said, as she was furious, "Because… You only care about destroying me… and not have a heart. I will never forgive you… for becoming this way…"

Origami pleaded, as she was struggling, "Sp-sp-sp-, spare me…"

Tohka held her sword up and whispered, "This is for Shiina…"

 **SLASH!  
** Tohka decapitated Origami, as her head rolled to the floor. Tohka held her sword to her bosom and said, "Shiina… Rest in peace… Your death has been avenged."

Suddenly, Kurumi appeared, as she said to Tohka, "Well done."

Tohka gasped, "It's you… The girl from earlier…"

Kurumi bowed and said, "It's alright. The job's done. Sonia's wrath of terror has ended. But I'm afraid that there's more…"

Tohka growled, "I remember you… I don't trust you. I see through you. Your mother wanted a perfect world… I know exactly what you did."

Kurumi said, "I know. And I'm sorry. My mother was evil… and she lived to be over 500,000… But there's more… Sonia and Geo are dead… but…"

"But…?"

"But I'm the one who led Lan here… only to realize that it might be too late. A dark magic has forbid me to enter Mio's domain."

"Mio?"

Kurumi explained, "I'm on your side. You can trust me. After all, I wanted to stop Mother's ambition of a perfect world."

Tohka asked, "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Kurumi held up the gem and said, "This is the reason…"

Tohka was astonished, as Kurumi explained everything to her.

* * *

Lan arrived at the other room, as he looked around. Yui was sitting on a chair, dressed in a white shirt and panties. Her face was blank and emotionless, with her eyes black, and her mouth straight. Lan smiled, as he was relieved. He said, "Yui…"

He stepped forward, as he replied, "Yui… I'm glad you're okay. I'm so happy. I miss you. Now, we can be together, forever. Mio can find you a new gem, and you will wake up."

Lan kneeled to her, and then giggled, "Yui, let's go home. The nightmare… is over."

A voice called, "Wrong. The nightmare has just begun."

Lan stepped back, as Mio appeared from the shadows, wearing a revealing black shirt and tights. Lan said that he's happy that Mio came. Yui needs to wake up.

"Really? That's a shame." Mio said, with a slight smirk on her face, "You know, I _can_ revive her, Lan Hikari…"

She giggled evilly, as Lan asked, "Wha-? Mio? Why are you-? No… It's not possible! Sonia's dead! You're free!"

Mio said, "My, my. You and Yui make a charming couple. Really, I should've guessed as much. Try as I might to help Sonia, young Lan Hikari has found a way to save his princess…"

He stepped back, as Mio caressed Yui, rubbing her bare chest, from inside her shirt. Mio said, "Let me ask you a question… Would it piss you off, if I did this?"

She groped Yui's bare left breast, as Lan seethed, "What are you doing? Mio!"

Mio smirked, "Ah, yes… It feels dirty… Huh? You find this beautiful act of sexual debauchery mean and underhanded, like rape? You think this offends your global movement of Love and Peace? I'll take that as a NO."

She grinned evilly, as she removed Yui's shirt, showing her bare chest and skin. She then rubbed her bare stomach, slowly towards her panties, and dug inside, rubbing her crotch. Mio taunted Lan and said, "Doesn't it feel good? It's no wonder Yui found you rather sexy… Why, it's still durable and strong… for a KEION Bu Robot…"

Lan growled, as he yelled, "THAT'S ENOUGH! Are you trying to piss me off?"

"I broke you, didn't I?" She grinned, as she kissed Yui's left cheek, and then licked it with her tongue. She winked and giggled like a demonic psychopath. He was shaken in fear, as Mio stood up. She said, "Tell me… was Sonia you ever thought of, being the Master and all?"

Lan cringed, as he was shaken, "I… I don't understand… Sonia's gone! Her control is over, and you're freed!"

Mio asked, "Tell me, when Sonia dies, does the KEION Bu go with her? I didn't think so… only to realize that it's too late!"

He gasped, as he dropped to his knees, seeing Mio tease a motionless Yui. Mio's emotionless look became an evil malicious grin. She then boomed to a helpless Lan, "Yes… Lan Hikari… You thought Sonia Strumm was the Master of us gem-powered gynoids… yet you didn't realize that she was a pawn, from the very beginning. Think about it… She and Geo brought the core from Fuji Forest, and summoned me. I helped guide them, naked as the day they were born, and leading me to a perfect world!"

She pointed at Lan and bellowed, "YES, Lan Hikari! You thought Sonia was the Master of the KEION Bu. BUT IT WAS I… **MIO!** "

Lan gasped in horror, as Mio grinned evilly, walking in front of a motionless Yui. She turned to Lan and laughed, "Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

She laughed loudly and boastfully, as he whispered, with tears in his eyes, "No… Then, I killed… Sonia… for nothing… Mio was… She was… What have I done?"

Mio smiled, "Now then… Lan Hikari… Let us talk business."

Lan seethed, as Mio cackled evilly. Lan was helpless. He really didn't save Yui, after all, and realized that he killed Sonia… for nothing. Everything that happened, since the KEION Bu appeared in front of MegaStar, from Jun's death, Yui's love for Lan, and the power cores in their chests, to the unknown Master, the powerful white diamond, and a perfect world… it was all Mio Akiyama's doing.

As she continued to cackle and laugh, very loudly, Lan was crying, as he realized what he did.

"No… What have I done? What did I do?"

Did he really doom the world? Was he, too, a pawn in Mio's plan? And what of his friends?


	16. Final Chapter

Mio stared down at Lan, as she cackled, "Well, Lan, let's talk business…"

Lan whispered, as he was on all-fours on the floor, in complete distraught, "No… Sonia… Geo… Maylu… Tory… Why? Why did I let this freak of nature use all of us?"

Mio called, "LAN HIKARI! PAY ATTENTION! Your Queen wants to speak to you! As much as I love to see a human wallow in his own sadness and defeat, I think I should spare you, for the time being. You see, who do you think it was that made Kurumi snatch away her mother's immortality? ME!"

She continued, as she stepped forward, "When Kurumi took Sonia's life away, removing that relic from within, Kurumi tossed away Sonia and Geo, like broken dolls… or, in her words, Sex Shop Mannequins. Once I saw wind of Kurumi, disposing of Sonia and Geo, my two perfect slaves, I had to step in."

 _Sonia and Geo were lying by a dumpster, frozen stiff and rigid-like, without their clothes on, and marked on themselves with labels, saying "Disposable Material". Sonia's life was already over. But one day, a figure in a black robe and hood appeared, and opened Sonia's empty chest intent. She gave her a small blue gem, and gave another one to Geo's intent. The woman said, as she walked off, "Kurumi is a fool… You cannot defy a perfect world."_

 _She vanished into thin air, as she echoed to Sonia, "Sonia Strumm… This is your master. You have not much time, but you are to find the hidden gem that will power your gem cells. These gems are not just keepsakes, but are also your life source. My daughter, Kurumi, is disgusted by my perverted ambition, but I don't need her. You are to continue my legacy… once this is over. And also, find as many slaves as you can, to increase your army. A perfect world NEEDS a perfect populace."_

 _The woman spoke, as Sonia sat up in a robotic motion, "Go now. I will lead you. Awake… Sonia Strumm…"_

 _Geo sat up, as Sonia spoke in a robotic monotone, "Find… the power core."_

 _Geo responded, "I… need it more."_

 _Sonia and Geo walked off, as the woman removed her hood, revealing to be Mio._

Mio narrated, "As Sonia and Geo were awakened, I had to hide their presence, to avoid scandal and controversy. If media found out about two naked people, then my plan would be all for naught. I pretended I was Kurumi's mother, to gain her trust. Weeks would pass by, and Sonia and Geo found what I wanted… a huge gem that can give overwhelming power, and to give us a spark of life."

 _Minutes passed, and they walked into the huge room, with a huge white diamond, inside, pulsating and glowing, emitting a power energy wave from within. Sonia stopped and said, without emotion, "We found it. This is… our… gem."_

 _He replied, showing no emotion, "Yes. It is."_

 _He opened his intent, flashing the blue gem from his chest. He closed his eyes and the energy was absorbed into him. Sonia then approached the gem and opened her chest panel. She started to grow weak, as she said, "Shutting… down…"_

 _Geo stopped, as he was fully charged. He didn't move at all, as he said, "Sonia… my love… You… cannot…"_

 _He stopped moving and speaking, altogether, and Sonia stopped, as well. They remained in place, as the pure energy flows deep into their respective gems. They remained in place and fully charged, but did not move, at all._

"And once they found it, I had to give them a set of clothes, just to return to where they belong," Mio continued, "And after that, I gave the role of Master to Sonia, while I play her lackey, only to observe her. The trouble was… this body was starting to break down, at the time of the discovery of the huge diamond. And I forgot that you spend weeks in Fuji Forest, trapped! Damn rural Japan!"

She calmed down and said, "But none of it matters, since I have the diamond in my grasp!"

Lan cried, "But how would you know? You were an innocent robot girl!"

Mio said, "That was the problem. By the time they returned with the gem, back to civilization, I was forced to shut down and reformat my data… since the KEION Bu chose to find more followers. Unfortunately, I lost my memory of my true form… until Geo came to me. He gave me the love I have never wanted, and to finally live happily ever after. Geo would be a perfect king."

Lan asked, "King?"

"I am Queen Mio… and I can make King Geo…" she stated, "It would be the perfect world, with a perfect monarchy! AND I WOULD BE THE QUEEN OF THE WORLD!"

She snarled, "That is… until Sonia ruined everything… She was corrupt with power, and deactivated my king. Sonia and I suddenly had a thing, and we started to have sex… a magical moment. It was a thorny magical moment. And I kinda liked it. AH, HELL! I LOVED IT! Sonia was too evil, not as vile as myself! Sonia would be an amazing lackey, and follower to my perfect world! But… She made a tragic mistake."

Lan whispered, "Of course. Sonia turned Geo… into you…"

Mio said, "Correct. But he wasn't Mio Akiyama… He was Mio _Stelar_! And witnessing his transformation sickened me! I was lost in Sonia's lust, only to coax out everything, and to tell more. Geo's reemergence of his memories was the spark that I needed. Geo  & I would finally be together, again… But Geo said that he cannot retrieve his old body back… and the worst was yet to come…"

She roared, "HOW CAN HE LOVE ME, IF HE LOOKS LIKE ME, AND IS A WOMAN? SONIA CANNOT BRING HIM BACK!"

She wept, "She couldn't budge… So, to avoid suspicion, I killed Geo… and remade him as _my_ useful slave… And…"

She growled, as she sobbed, "HE DIDN'T HAVE TO BREAK UP WITH ME! I LOST MY HEAD FOR A MINUTE! I DESTROYED MY ONLY KING FOR A PERFECT WORLD! I LOST HIM! AND IT WAS ALL SONIA'S FAULT!"

Lan sobbed, "No… You killed Geo?"

She was shaken up, while talking, holding herself, "I… I couldn't help it. Geo can't love me, anymore… Sonia can't repair Geo's body. I'm too lonely… Sonia… Geo… But afterwards, Sonia and I shared our final moments, before you came along. Sonia even confessed that it was all a memory that she found the core in Fuji Forest… It was all a blur… and so…"

 _Mio stabs Sonia, while in bed, as she was emotionless._

Mio was sobbing, with tears in her eyes. Lan was devastated, "Oh… my… god… So, everything… You used Geo & Sonia as pawns… you used Yui as bait… and you harmed the ones I loved and cared for! Everything over the Master of KEION Bu… It was you, all along!"

Mio turned around, as she dried her tears. She moved her hand away and showed a sinister grin, "Correct as usual, Lan… Thanks to Kurumi, she set up the whole thing, just for my prize."

She stepped closer and said, "And I think I know what that prize is…"

She held his face, as he asked, "Huh? What was your prize?"

Mio said, as she blushed, "I'm looking at him… Right now…"

Mio kissed Lan, as Lan tried to break free. But Mio whispered, "Don't fight it, King Lan. Geo's gone, but there's _you_."

Lan moaned, "No… You're evil! I love Yui!"

Mio's eyes shone in a bluish glow, as she said, "Which would you prefer: that stupid girl or me? I'm the full-package… Brains, beauty, curves, and leadership. You don't need your message of Love!"

Lan was mesmerized, as he spoke, in a hypnotic tone, "I don't… need… Love…"

His eyes went blank, as Mio smiled, "That's right. NO love… for this perfect world. In fact, all love is equal. But the only love, like this, is between you and me. Come, King Lan… Kiss me… and make love to me, like you wanted…"

Mio whispered, in a demonic tone, "Just like what Yui used to…"

Lan replied, without hesitation, "Yes, my master."

They started to make out, as she removed Lan's shirt, rubbing his bare chest. Mio whispered, as she rubbed onto his bare skin, "I want you… You're mine… I love you…"

Lan reached for her breasts, and touched them. But then, he shoved Mio down. Lan was under Mio's control, but he was showing signs of resisting. Mio growled, as she adjusted herself, "Damn it! He's too much."

Lan broke free and barked, "You… You can't be serious! I'm in love with Yui! NO ONE ELSE! I cannot let you tempt me with your perfect world, Queen Mio! My heart may be for Love, but it's a global movement, NOT an act of sexual rape! I will NOT be a part of your gem-powered orgy! I want Yui back, and that's all!"

Mio thought, "But that's impossible… My hold is powerful. Does he really love Yui? No… He can't have that useless piece of junk! Lan Hikari, you're my boyfriend, now! Geo Stelar is dead! And you're the only one in my life, now…"

She looked at Yui, as she added, "But still… Does he really love Yui, so much, he'd chose her over me?"

She stood up and said, "Very well… You want Yui… be my guest…"

She turned away and whispered, "Go. Take her. See if I care…"

Lan said, as he smiled, "That's exactly what I plan on. Goodbye, Mio. And thank you for your honesty. But I will never forgive you for making Sonia and Geo into slaves… We are no longer friends!"

He approached Yui, but Mio called out, "NOT SO FAST!"

He stopped, as Mio suggested, "Tell me… How will you care for Yui, if she's a mannequin? Only I, and I alone, can revive her. I will give you this gem…"

She held up a dark crimson gem, and said to him, "Here is the gem… that will give Yui a longer life. I will give it to you… _if_ you join me."

He groaned, "What?"

She said, "This gem… will be the key to Yui's fate. Join me, or she remains a useless doll, forever."

She gave him the gem, as Lan barked, "I can't accept this. How do I know I can trust you?"

"Trust me?" Mio said, "Oh, I do believe I'm not that evil. When we first met, I was nice and caring… only you figured me out, as I wore my veil of kindness… in exchange for my true form. But I am caring, and I can bring your friends back… much as Sonia tried to, but she broke that promise! No… I can revive everyone, including Maylu, Yuno, Luna, and everyone that perished and/or demolished, before we ever came here… Think about it… Ritsu and I will be back together… Ginti reunites with Mugi… Yui becomes playful, again… and MegaStar is back together… Everything will be the way it is, before we came to play."

He growled, "Son of a bitch."

She smiled, "It's _your_ decision to make. And if you choose to wake Yui up, you will have to join me."

He said, "I'll never join your kingdom! I'll never be a part of your perverted scheme! I am standing for world peace! NOT WORLD DOMINATION! SO, YOU CAN TAKE THIS FU-!"

"WAIT!" Mio halted him, interrupting Lan's yell, "If you really have no choice… You can take her, along with the gem, and you have to make your decision…"

"Sorry. But I am never doing that. I'll find a way to revive my love…"

"And how are you going to do that? I am the only one who knows the gem's power! What will happen, if you abandon Yui's life?"

He was stunned, as Mio was angry. She said, "Fine, then. DON'T accept my offer! But I'll give you a _better_ offer. Would you risk losing Yui, for refusing to join me? Why not leave her, and be with me, my King…"

She made her offer, "You have only one final option left… It's her… or me… No matter what you decide on, in Yui's fate… You can take Yui's body, keep the gem, and revive her, then you leave my sight.  
 **OR…  
** …or you can leave Yui like this, give _me_ the gem, and accept my offer to be the Gynoid King. Lan Hikari… King of the Perfect World… and my darling new husband… You can leave Yui as a useless mannequin, while I can revive your friends. But in turn, you leave MegaStar… leave _everything_ … and become my king."

Lan was stuck. He was conflicted by Queen Mio's offer. Would he save Yui, but risk losing her, at the same time… or would he join Mio, and leave Yui, forever? He held up the gem and asked, "Mio… How long is this gem going to last? Do I need to recharge it?"

Mio said, "No. It's an immortal gem, and it'll last Yui eternal life, without recharging. Sadly, repairs are another story."

Lan whispered to Yui, as he kneeled to her, "I'm sorry, Yui…"

He had no choice. He was shivering from his hands, as he was scared of what will happen. He remembered all the good times with Yui, and how he met the KEION Bu girls. But he was devastated that Sonia, Geo, Tory, _and_ Maylu are all dead, caused by Mio's mastery of manipulation and control. He was stuck. He could not decide.

What is Lan going to do?

"I'm waiting…" Mio smirked.

Lan dropped his head and clutched the gem in his hand. He breathed in, and said, "I… I'm so sorry… I have to…"

He whispered to Yui, and kissed her on the lips, "I love you, Yui… but it has to be done…"

Mio asked, "As I expected… You've decided…"

Lan said, "I choose Yui…"

She said, as she smiled, "A wise decision…"

Lan held the gem, but then asked, "And then what?"

"Eh?"

"Then what happens? What will happen to my friends? Would you save them, too? Or would you break your promise? You wouldn't go back on your word!"

Mio replied, "I give my word… I can bring them back. But you have to choose me or her. And you chose her. But I am a woman of respect… I can revive them. Now, wake Yui up. It's time…"

Lan held Yui and said, "I know… Yui, I know that Mio is saving you… I also know that Mio will be happy for all of us…"

She smirked, as he growled, "But I also know that she's a liar!"

Mio gasped, as Lan yelled, "This gem… How do I know it will wake her up?"

Mio cried, "But it can last forever! You don't have to recharge it, as long as you care for her!"

She explained, "Yui, she deserves a new life… and you… you can stay with her… forever. Just place the gem in her intent, and everything will be as it was."

Lan held the gem and said, clutching it tight, "Well, Mio… If you think it can work… If it'll wake Yui up…"

He screamed at Mio, "THEN YOU DO IT, YOU DECEITFUL ROBOT!"

He threw the gem down, as Mio shrieked, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **SMASH!  
** The gem shattered into pieces, as Mio was too late to catch it. She saw the shattered shards of the red gem, as she sobbed, "You… You realized what you did?"

Lan picked Yui up in his arms and said, "I did. You gave me a choice: save Yui or join you! Well, I choose neither!"

Mio gasped in shock, as he said, "The dark aura surrounding that gem you gave me… I knew you would break your promise, by killing both of us."

Mio yelled, "I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!"

He added, "OH? And you would make me join your perfect world, just like that?"

He bellowed, "You can hurt my friends, you can kidnap my girlfriend, and you can use your powers for evil… but NO ONE deceives Lan Hikari!"

He kicked the door down and ran off, with Yui in his arms. Mio pleaded, "WAIT! LAN, NO! COME BACK!"

She was on her hands and knees, as she was crying, "NO! My King… Don't leave… me…"

She wept, but she started to hyperventilate. She thought, as she was panting, "So, after all that… Lan resisted my charm… What does Yui have that I don't? He… He knew it all along? DAMN HIS HIDE!"

She started to pulsate a huge blackish aura, glowing in black, red, and purple, in dark colors.

She hollered out, " **LAN HIKARI, YOU BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!** "

 **XXXXX**

Her roar echoed around the building, as it started to deteriorate and crumble slowly. Kurumi gasped, as she saw the building fall apart.

"No… What is going on now?" Kurumi asked.

Tohka cried, "The hideout! It's… It's starting to fall apart!"

Kurumi sobbed, "No… Lan…"

She saw Lan, from a distance, as he ran to the others, "TOHKA! KURUMI! WE HAVE TO RUN!"

Tohka called, "Let's go!"

They ran off, as Tohka asked, "So, _this_ is Yui?"

Lan said, "Yes! I'm sorry, but she's not awake. Mio had her in her room."

Kurumi said, "She looks to be motionless. She has no gem in her."

He said, "I know. Mio gave me an offer."

Tohka asked, "And that is?"

Lan stated, "Either I join Mio, or lose everything… I chose Option C, however."

Tohka replied, "Smart thinking!"

He said, "I knew Mio would lie to me. She's not the Mio I know!"

Kurumi said, "Naturally. Queen Mio gave you two choices. Whichever one you picked, you doomed the world! But Option C was grab Yui and run!"

Lan smiled, "Bingo! Mio gave me a choice… Stay with Yui forever, or become Mio's King to the Perfect World, all for a price. She promised to revive my friends, if I join her, but she's just like Sonia… She keeps a promise, and breaks it!"

Tohka said, "No shit! Those KEION Bu Robots are crafty, but they lie like a rug!"

"The gem!" Kurumi asked, "Did she offer you a gem?"

Lan said, "Yes. But it was dark red, and it was very corrupt."

Kurumi whispered, "A gem the color of blood…"

She stated, "Smart thinking, Lan Hikari!"

They arrived at the exit, as Mio barricaded the door with debris. She appeared from behind the group, floating in the air, coated by a dark aura, and her long black hair waving around.

"YOU BASTARD, LAN HIKARI!" Mio roared, "YOU WON'T ESCAPE FROM MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Lan shivered, "Uh, did I mention I left Mio in her room, crying in defeat?"

Tohka facepalmed herself and said, "You idiot…"

Kurumi called out, "MIO! This has gone on, long enough!"

Mio glared at her and said, "Ah… Kurumi… I remember you… You had a hand at saving the perfect world for me."

Kurumi barked, "I'm not proud of what I did! I did it for Mother's own good! But I didn't expect _you_ to be alive, again… Mio Akiyama!"

Mio smirked, "What difference does it make? You think I'd surrender to a scumbag of a loser, and his entourage? Yes, I'm talking to you, too, Tohka! Kurumi, you told Lan everything of how my master plan came to fruition, but what you didn't realize that you were the one that started all this! That gem was from your mother… You're not a guardian of the gem… YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A CATALYST!"

Kurumi produced three clones of herself, and then charged at her. Kurumi roared, "NO! I AM NOT! YOU ARE TO BLAME FOR THIS, AKIYAMA! DIE!"

Mio flew downward and went towards the four clones. But Mio went passed all three clones. She approached Kurumi and…  
 **STAB!  
** She jabbed Kurumi in the heart, with her hand, and then smirked, "Insolent human… You think you can stop me?"

Kurumi croaked and gagged, "Your kind… … …You… can never… win…"

Mio giggled, "Maybe so… But no one can surpass, or defeat, _perfection_. No one can stop a perfect world…"

Her eyes went demonic, as she cackled in a demonic tone, "Useless! Useless! USELESS! USELESS! **USELESS! USELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESS!** "

She pulled her hand out, as Kurumi fell to the ground, bleeding from her chest. The gem she kept in her pocket fell out, and fell to the floor. It, too, shattered into pieces, upon impact to the stone floor.

Lan and Tohka screamed, "KURUMI!"

Kurumi's clones disappeared, as Mio smiled evilly, "It appears that I was wrong, all along… That gem… It wasn't just a gem for immortality; it was your source of life. Your mother lasted five hundred thousand years, and you were a part of it."

Kurumi coughed, as she held her chest, "Damn you… Why? How did you know it was me?"

Mio said, "You think I see through your black magic? Idiot… I always win."

Tohka cried, "NO! KURUMI!"

Lan said, "Hang in there!"

Mio smiled, "I'll leave you to mourn, while I wait for you to try and fight back."

Kurumi held Lan's hand and said, "Lan… Hikari… Take Yui… and go…"

"NO!" Lan said, "I'm staying to fight back!"

Kurumi whispered, "The gem… Mio's stronger than she ever was, before… Fighting her is out of the question. You can't beat her…"

She clutched Lan's collar and said, "Just… Get Yui… and leave!"

Tohka said, "Not without you! Come on, let's go! I'll help you up!"

"No… Mio's right…" Kurumi croaked, "It's too late for me… The gem I possess… it's destroyed… Mother birthed me, when she had the gem… and it looks like… I'm joining her… Lan…"

Lan sobbed, "Yes?"

Kurumi said, "Don't… let Mio win… You and Yui… deserve… to be happy… Protect her… with your life… Make sure… _she_ doesn't come back…"

She faded her voice, as her eyes went black, "Just… do it… … …for love… and… … …peeeeeeace…"

Her body went limp, and let out a death rattle. After that, a shadowy aura engulfed her corpse, and started to disintegrate into dust. Kurumi was reduced to a pile of white dust. Lan was crying, as Kurumi's dust blew away in a gust of wind. Mio smiled evilly, "Aw, what a pity. Kurumi was a fool! Yet _another_ friend of yours, who wanted to end my promise, dies in my hand. They ALL join the afterlife. They are imperfect…"

Lan whispered, "No… Kurumi, why did you have to die?"

Tohka held Yui up and said, "Lan, we have to go!"

Lan barked, "NO! I'm staying!"

Tohka roared, "GODDAMN IT! YOU HEARD WHAT KURUMI SAID, BEFORE SHE DIED! WE CANNOT FIGHT MIO!"

He cried, "But… I can't let Kurumi's death be in vain! I am NOT going to let Mio win!"

Tohka whispered, "Lan…"

Lan chose to stay and fight. But then…

"Lan… No…" a voice called.

Lan gasped, as he recognized it, "Yui?"

It was Yui's voice, calling to him, "Lan, you have to go… Leave Mio-Chan alone. You're doing this for me, and I'm thankful. But you have to forget it! I can still live on… JUST GO!"

Lan sobbed, "No… Yui… What about you?"

Yui's voice said, "I'll hold her off. I'll see you soon… Lan. I love you."

Mio approached Lan and said, "Ah, poor pitiful Lan. You won't accept my offer? You're trapped here, with me, forever."

Lan gasped, as Mio prepared to strike. Tohka whimpered, "No…"

Mio cackled, "Understand now? NO ONE is LEFT! No one can stop me now… Your pitiful attempts of stopping me are hopeless! No matter what stops me, human abilities against the KEION Bu are limited and finite. Your love, Yui-Bot, avails you to nothingness…  
IT'S USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, **USELESS, USELESS, USELESS** **USELESS** **USELESS** **USELESS** **USELESS** **USELEEEEEEEEEEEEEESS!** **  
**A mere rabbit can _never_ surpass a tiger! Compared to my power and rule, you two are nothing but weak little rabbits!"

"YOU'RE WRONG! LOVE AND PEACE ARE A MOVEMENT! I'LL DEFEND YUI'S HONOR, EVEN IF I HAVE TO DIE FOR WHAT I STAND FOR, YOU EVIL ANDROID!"

"DON'T BE A HERO, LAN HIKARI! A CORPSE IS ALL YOU'LL EVER BE NOW!"

Mio raised her hand up and shrieked, " **DIE!** "

 **CLASP!  
** Yui's spirit appeared, and clasped onto Mio's arm, stopping her from the strike. Mio tried to move, but she cried, "Lemme go! LET ME GO! WHAT IS THIS? WHY CAN'T I MOVE?"

Lan gasped, "Yui?"

Tohka looked at Yui's body, and then her ghost. She was confused, "What the hell?"

Yui clasped Mio by the neck, as the building continued to crumble, "GO NOW! I'M HOLDING OFF MIO-CHAN! THERE'S ANOTHER EXIT, TO YOUR LEFT! HURRY!"

Mio roared, "YUI?!"

Yui spoke, as she said, "Mio-Chan… A perfect world cannot happen… without my Lan…"

Mio shrieked, "TRAITOR!"

Tohka cried, "LAN! WE HAVE TO GO!"

Lan nodded, as he whispered to Yui, "Goodbye…"

He ran off, joining Tohka, as Yui's spirit continued to constrict Mio's body. Mio shrieked in a demonic roar, as she tried to break free. But try as she must, the building continued to collapse. A huge pile of debris fell straight towards Mio.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **CRASH!**  
Mio was crushed in the huge concrete debris from above. She was completely destroyed. The nightmarish reign of Queen Mio came to an abrupt end.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, outside, Anode, Cathode, & Ginti were waiting, as Anode was worried.

"The hideout… It's collapsing…" Anode sobbed.

Ginti whispered, "Tohka, Lan, and that girl are in there. We can't go in."

Anode cried on Cathode's shoulder, as she said that it was all over. Cathode gasped, as she saw a figure. She cried, "IT'S THEM!"

Tohka and Lan emerged from the building, as it started to fall down. It was also set on fire, after a few explosions. Tohka arrived, badly hurt, with Yui in her arms, while Lan was limping towards the group. Lan let out a peace sign and giggled, "Heh-heh… Love and peace…"

Cathode hugged Lan and cried, "YOU DID IT! You're alive!"

Anode smiled, "OH, Lan…"

She gasped, "Wait… Where's that other girl? The spooky one in black!"

Ginti asked, "Tohka… Where did the other girl go?"

Tohka shook her head and said, "Kurumi… She sacrificed herself… while Yui, in spirit, stopped Mio from taking his life."

Lan replied, "It was like… Yui wanted me to make the decision… and wanted to hold Mio off… It's almost like… she wanted to stay."

Cathode asked, "You mean, like as a goodbye?"

Lan turned to the destroyed hideout, as he said, "Yui… Even if we awaken her… What next? I've lost her… didn't I?"

He turned to the motionless Yui, and then whispered, "I'm sorry. But what choice do I have? I failed you… but I saved you from Mio's evil grip…"

Anode said, "It's not your fault."

Lan shouted, "YES, IT IS!"

He sobbed, "I let Yui go… Didn't I?"

He held his Love button and took it off. He looked at it and said, "Love… Mio… She said that there will be no love, without happiness… until I learn she's deceives people… I saved Yui, but in the process, I let a few innocent people die! All because I was Mio's pawn!"

Cathode whispered, "Lan, it's not your fault…"

Lan roared, "WELL, WHOSE FAULT IS IT?"

He threw the Love button into the forest and then wept, "I will never love again…"

He walked off, as Anode tried to reach for him. Ginti halted her, and shook his head. Cathode said, "No… Lan, he wouldn't mean it. He wouldn't say that, at all. He wouldn't!"

Tohka looked down at the motionless Yui, and then said, "Lan… He misses you. I wish there was a way…"

Lan disappeared into the forest, sitting alone in a tree, feeling unhappy. He stopped Mio, but he couldn't save Yui. Moreover, Sonia, Geo, Maylu, Tory, and all he saw were all gone. He was all alone, completely saddened.

* * *

Sitting alone in the forest, Lan was sitting by a tree, feeling sad.

"What did I do?" He thought, "Yui… Sonia… Geo… Maylu… Tory… Luna… everyone… What have I done? I realized that Mio is destroyed… then, the KEION Bu is no more… and that means… Oh, why did I make a mistake like that?"

He was upset that he chose Option C, but in the process, he believes that with Mio and the hideout destroyed, he could not bring Yui back. Just then, Yui suddenly appeared, in a spirit form, as she said, "Lan… Don't cry…"

Lan saw Yui's spirit, as he said, "Why did you save me? Are you leaving me?"

Yui leaned to him and said, "I know what you've done, and it was good of you. Sadly, I'm sorry that Ricchan and Mugi will never return. Please don't hate me…"

Lan cried, "But how can I? The gem is destroyed!"

Yui replied, "No… The gem is underground… Only Mio is destroyed. I helped you, since Mio wanted to end you."

"Huh?"

"It's this way. If you decided to choose me, you and I would be trapped there, forever… But if you chose to be King Lan… then, Lan Hikari is gone forever, in this world."

Yui hugged him and said, "It's alright. Besides, I wanted to see you, one more time, before it was all over. You won't lose me, Lan. I'll never leave you."

Lan said, "But it's hopeless… Where are we going to find a powerful gem that matches you? You're the only active KEION Bu left, since Sonia, Geo, and Mio are dead! And there's no one with a gem!"

She said, as she stepped back, "You can figure it out, on your own."

She winked, as she whispered, "But if that fails… then this is truly goodbye. If I die, leave me. And date someone who loves you. Me, I cannot, because I'm a robot. But if you do love me, then…"

She vanished into thin air, as Lan said, "Yui…"

Anode and Cathode ran to Lan, as they called to him. Cathode said, "Lan, you cannot run away! You don't mean that!"

Anode said, "Yeah! She's right! We love you! Yui's going to be okay."

Lan said, "But without a gem… We're hopeless. And all the gems are destroyed, including Kurumi's gem she kept."

Cathode whispered, as she was sad, "He's right. It's over. Yui's gone… forever."

Anode then realized, "Wait! What about Tohka's gem? You know, the gem that got us to this battle, in the first place?"

Cathode cheered, "Hey, yeah! Tohka still has it! But is it worth it?"

Lan said, "Yeah, but… She won't last long."

Anode said, "Maybe not. But if it'll bring Yui back, we have to."

She said to Cathode, "Come on! Let's go tell the others!"

They rushed to find Tohka, as Lan followed them. He whispered, "It'll never work."

 **XXXXX**

Yui was lying on the ground, as Tohka held up the yellow gem she kept. She said, "Pray to god this works…"

Everyone was watching, as Tohka placed the gem into Yui's small intent. Tohka closed her chest panel and said, "Here goes nothing."

She stepped back, as Yui was still lying on the ground. She then started to slowly open her eyes, as she said, "Lan?"

Lan whispered, "Yui… You're alive."

Lan hugged Yui, as Yui smiled, "Oh, Lan… You came back for me."

Lan is happy, since Yui has been reawakened. Tohka smiled, as she whispered, "Shiina, everything has ended. It's finally over. Thank you."

Cathode then said, as she was concerned, "Uh, that's great and all, but… How is she going to recharge? The core she is powered on is destroyed."

Anode said, "We cannot be so sure…"

Ginti replied, "Plus, she can handle a couple days, since it's a lifespan for her gem."

Lan smiled, "Indeed. You're right, but… But I cannot lose her."

Yui started to power down and speak in a robotic tone, "Lan. Hikari. I love you."

Lan gasped, "Yui? Oh, no…"

Yui was reverted to a Default Mode, as Anode whispered, "What's wrong with Yui?"

Tohka said, "Oh, dear lord… The gem… It's not enough power."

Anode wept, "So, she's going to die?"

Lan hugged her and sobbed, "NO! No, Yui… I can't lose you now. I just cannot… I love you. Don't leave me."

Yui then spoke, "Fuji. Fuji. Fuji."

"Huh?" He asked, "Fuji? What do you mean?"

Tohka said, "Fuji Forest… Of course! That's where the gems were birthed, as Kurumi said."

Anode cried, "NO! NOT _THAT_ FOREST! I GOT LOST FOR A MONTH, WITH NO FOOD!"

Cathode protested, "WE CAN'T GO! THAT FOREST IS A DEATH TRAP!"

Tohka said, "Look! What difference does it make! We'll all head out there to Fuji Forest, and take Yui there. If my hunch is correct, we'll find the cave that Sonia and Geo found, and we can have Yui fully charged. Plus, we can take a sample with us, to continue her life."

Yui spoke, while moving robotically, "Fuji. I want. Lan. Fuji."

Lan asked, "Tohka, what are you saying?"

Tohka said, "I'm saying it's worth the shot! Even if she dies down, the game can be recharged… Plus, think of what we'll do for you two! You two wanted a happy ending, right?"

Lan said, "You're right. We should go there, post haste."

Ginti said, "We'll take my car. We have to go back to the safehouse and pack up."

They all ran off, as Lan carried Yui in his arms, while Yui was walking slowly. They were on their way to Fuji Forest, where the KEION Bu's life force was located.

* * *

Hours later, the others arrived at the forest. Ginti chose to stay behind, in order to shine a light beacon to the forest, so that they'll find their way back, if they're lost. Lan said, as he carried Yui, "Alright. Tohka, you stay with me, for this one. Anode, Cathode, make sure to shine the light, if we're not back in four hours."

Anode smiled, "Can do, Lan."

Cathode said, "Take care."

Lan, Tohka, and Yui departed to the forest, as Ginti replied, "Good luck, you guys. Save Yui, and end this."

They traversed to the forest, walking around the path. Yui's gem started to shine a bit, as Tohka responded, "We're almost there. See that gem pulse? I think we're on the trail."

Yui moaned, as she held Lan, "Lan. Baby. Say her name. Say Maylu to me."

Lan said, "No time. Once we find your core, then we're going home."

Yui giggled, "Great. That's great."

Tohka viewed Yui's gem, as it went higher. Tohka called, "Hang on… Lan, stop here."

Tohka looked at the ground and said, "Maybe it's this way… Lan, Yui, hurry up!"

They continued to walk, for six hours, until they spotted a cave. Yui's gem was glowing, while Lan said, "This must be it."

They stepped inside, as Yui moaned, with her eyes closed, "Lan. Where. Am. I…"

Lan said, as he saw the huge diamond, in the size of a huge auditorium, "Oh, my god…"

Tohka said, "Yui, welcome home."

Yui smiled, as she saw the gem, "Master… My gem… It's slowly… depleting…"

Tohka panicked, "Quick! Get her to the diamond!"

Lan laid Yui by the diamond, and then said, "Yui, please be okay…"

Yui's gem started to regenerate, as her body was stiffening. Her eyes opened, and her heart was beating. Yui smiled, and then laughed, "I… I'm fully charged."

Lan cried, "YUI!"

Yui cried, "LAN!"

They hugged, as were happy to see each other. Lan sobbed, as he said, "I… I thought I lost you, forever…"

Yui smiled, "Me, too. I knew you'd return to save me."

He said, "And now, it's over. You're free. KEION Bu is no more, and you can live on, like a normal woman."

Yui looked at the diamond, and then to Lan. She frowned and said, "No… Lan, I can't. The KEION Bu… It's gone. I'm the last one left. But… But I can't love you, anymore."

Lan was heartbroken, as he cried, "NO! YUI! NOT NOW! What am I gonna do, without you?"

Yui giggled, as she held Lan's hands, "I'm sorry. But Mio is destroyed. I knew she was corrupt and evil. But I cannot live this way, anymore. I don't belong with you. I am needed here. What Mio & Sonia did was perverted and wrong… A perfect world isn't run by a deity and a master… It's about Love and Peace… and Happiness… and being with the people you love."

Lan griped, "HOW CAN I? My band's gone! Sonia's dead! Geo's dead! Maylu and Tory! They're all gone! I'm without a band now! My friends are dead, and I cannot move on! I'm all alone! I can never be happy… But now, you're leaving me?"

Yui said, "It's where I belong… But more importantly, that gem you gave me, it'll be a brand new start. I must stay here… near Mount Fuji. The forest here has the core, too. Perhaps, someday, we'll meet again."

She giggled, as she held Lan, "I love you. But I cannot stay with you. Promise me to come back here, someday."

Lan said, "I will. But I'll try not to get lost here, since it's a maze."

Yui smiled, "Not to me… Lan, close your eyes."

He closed his eyes, as she kissed him on the lips. Yui started to shine in a bright light. She then smiled and said, "For love… and for happiness… Lan Hikari… I set you free. Farewell… my love…"

The light vanished, and Yui disappeared into the diamond. Lan was upset, as Tohka held him on his arms, "Let's go home."

They walked together, leaving the cave. Yui remained in the huge white diamond, protecting it, in spirit.

"Lan Hikari… I'll never forget you… Thank you for everything…"

* * *

That evening, near the forest, Lan was given his LOVE Button back, by Tohka.

"Here. Anode found it, after you ran off." She said.

He put it back on, as he said, "I don't know if I'll wear it, anymore… Yui's gone forever."

Anode hugged him and said, "Don't worry. She'll be back."

Cathode hugged him, as well, as she added, "She still loves you."

Lan smiled and said, "Yeah."

He said to the girls, "Anode… Cathode… Thanks for falling in love with me… and for showing support…"

He said to Ginti, "Ginti… Thank you for having my back."

He then said to Tohka, "And Tohka, you're always going to me my friend. I'd have a spare LOVE Button for _you_ , but… I have none."

Anode smiled and said, "Great to hear…"

Tohka said, "Well, that's alright. Anyway, I should be going now. I have to go and bury Shiina, and then pray to her that her death is avenged."

Lan said, "Give her my regards."

Ginti said, "I'll help you. You need some time alone, but I'll help."

Tohka smiled, "Thank you, Ginti."

She held his arm and said, "I think she's back at the old safehouse. Let's go."

They walked together to Ginti's car, as Anode cleared her throat. She said, "Lan… I believe it's time!"

He asked, "EH?"

Anode said, "Now that that's over with, and Yui is no longer your girlfriend… The time has come to choose one of us."

Cathode blushed and said, "Anode, please… This is embarrassing!"

Anode said, "You have to choose one of us. We love you, but you can only have _one_."

Cathode said, "I know that. I mean, we kissed, right?"

Anode laughed, "Only when he was mourning for Yui."

"She's not dead, idiot!"

"Oh, please…"

Lan barked, "ENOUGH! Girls, please… It's alright. I mean, you girls are great and all, and can't break you apart. Please, try to understand… One of you can't replace Yui… but she'll still be a part of me."

Cathode smiled, "Oh, Lan…"

Anode giggled, "That's good to hear."

Lan then looked at both girl and said, "Well, if I had to choose… since you both confessed your love to me…"

He then made his choice. Lan said, "I choose… … … … _Anode_."

Anode was excited, as Cathode was upset. She asked, "Lan… Why?"

Lan explained, "I'm sorry, Cathode. But…"

He paused and said, "Uh, no… Cathode, I choose…"

He stammered, as Anode cried, "LAN! You picked me!"

She whined, "Laaaaaaaaan!"

He stopped and said, "Uh… Cathode? Anode? I don't know… Anode, your body reminds me of Yui, but Cathode, your hair and voice…"

Cathode blushed, "Oh, stop…"

Anode cried, "HEY! What about me? Her boobs are huge! At least your ex-girlfriend has small breasts!"

Cathode was embarrassed, as she cried, "ANODE!" and then held her chest tightly.

Lan laughs a bit, but has trouble deciding on who he should be with. They both asked, "Well?"

Lan then said, "Uh… Anna… Catherine… I… I… Well, let's say if I have a LOVE Button, I'd give it to one of you… but…"

 **ZIP!  
** He ran away, as he cried out in disdain, "I'M SORRY, BUT I CANNOT DECIDE!"

Anode shouted, "LAN!"

Cathode cried, as she ran after him, "LAN HIKARI! WAIT! I WANT YOU!"

Anode yelled, "TAKE _ME_! I LOVE _YOU_!"

They chased after Lan, who was running away from the girls. Although, Lan no longer has Yui as his love, he still remembers her. Peace was finally restored, as Lan Hikari saved the world. And to Lan, it was perfect, since he wanted a peaceful world. And _that_ would be the Perfect World for Lan Hikari.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the rubble of the destroyed hideout, the pile of rubble started to shake and pulsate. The rubble emerged, as a lone arm sprouted out. A figure emerged from the rubble, with her black tights torn apart. She moaned, as she was sparking from her body, and bleeding profusely from her cuts and scrapes.

"No… My perfect world… My… My… I… ungh…"

It was Mio. She was still alive, but badly damaged. She groaned, as she sobbed, "All… my work… All my plans… for the perfect world… for Lan Hikari… for MegaStar…"

She snarled, as she was furious, "ALL THAT PLANNING… FOR NOTHING!"

She started to glow in a huge dark aura and hollered, " **DAMN YOU, LAN HIKARI! DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!** "

She let out one final breath and collapsed onto the rubble. Her eyes went black, and her body was limp. She moaned, as she was fading away, into the diamond, from underground, "This… is not… over… Lan Hikari… Someday… when I return… I will make you… my king… No man will ever marry me now… You've not heard the last of me…"

She laughed robotically, as her body faded into light particles. The particles float away into the night sky, as the rest of her body vanished into the diamond.

Mio Akiyama disappeared to Mount Fuji, the place where she was created, and was never seen again, until it was time. Her last words were that she vowed to eliminate Lan Hikari, once and for all.

Yui disappeared in Fuji Forest. Mio disappeared in Mount Fuji. They were never seen again. The KEION Bu was no more.

* * *

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 ** _Death_** _– Sonia, Geo, Yuno, Luna, Maylu, Shiina, Kurumi, Origami (twice)  
 **Torture** – Yui, Geo  
 **Turn** – Geo, Origami, Mio  
 **Slaves** – Yuno, Maylu, Luna, Geo, Sonia, Origami  
 **Survive –** Lan, Ginti, Anode, Cathode, Tohka  
 **Unknown –** Yui, Mio_


End file.
